Losing It
by gnrkrystle
Summary: After walking in on her boyfriend sleeping with someone else, Hermione decides to take her virginity in her own hands, and maybe help wizard-kind while she's at it. Post Hogwarts.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think that's quite obvious. If I did, I'd be writing adult versions of the stories and making an assload of money. :) **

****This story has been recently beta'd and updated as of **9/28/2012**. A special thank you to **Rusty Weasley** for doing an amazing job of beta'ing this story (as well as my others!).

* * *

**The Idea**

Hermione stood there, struck dumb for a moment as she watched the two of them go at it like zoo animals. Red hair and pale skin melded with the smooth tan skin of the blonde in his bed.

Lavender's voice was an annoying high-pitched scream as Ron slammed into her over and over, oblivious to the audience they'd just acquired. Hermione stared in both horror and curious interest for a moment longer before clearing her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, her voice icy and distant. She would not cry over someone who was willing to throw their relationship away for a bimbo like Lavender Brown.

"Wh- Oh shit!" Ron cried, scrambling off the blonde girl underneath him, as if he could still come up with some excuse for the position Hermione had discovered them in.

"Oh shit, indeed," Hermione said, tears prickling her eyes as the magnitude of the situation finally settled over her. She refused to cry in front of him. "I'll show myself out," she said, turning on her heel and throwing the key to his flat on the floor. What kind of moron gives his girlfriend the key to his flat then brings another girl home to fuck in it?

"Wait!" Ron called, pulling on a tee shirt and boxers. "Stay here," he instructed Lavender who didn't look like she had any plans to go anywhere. He bolted from his bedroom and down to hall to intercept Hermione before she reached the door.

"Wait, Hermione, don't leave it like this," Ron begged. "I just..."

"You just, what, Ronald?" Hermione asked, spinning around to face her boyfriend, although she wasn't sure she would call him that anymore. "You just got bored and decided to fuck Lavender Brown? You couldn't help yourself? It's all a misunderstanding?" Hermione ranted, her voice rising with every word.

"NO!" Ron shouted, his own voice frustrated, as if he had any right. "You just don't get it, Hermione," he finally said, in defeat. It seemed she might actually get the truth out of the lying bastard. "You kept putting it off and putting it off, and a bloke can only hold out for so long."

"Oh, so because I wanted to wait until I'm more established at work to have sex with you," Hermione said, "you were forced to sleep with _her," _Hermione clarified, a skeptical tone to her voice.

"Look, Hermione. Sex is normal. Everyone our age has sex. You're the only twenty-five year old virgin left on the planet." Hermione was about to protest, but Ron continued. "We've been together for six years and never had sex. Did you think that was normal?"

"So, because I have priorities outside of the bedroom, I've given you a free pass to fuck slags?" Hermione asked with a humorless laugh.

"Look, I'm just telling you the truth. No guy would put up with six years without sex. You barely touch me," Ron said. "You are cold, and a prude, if you want the truth. You are lucky I love you so much."

"Well, you don't have to worry about _that_ anymore," Hermione huffed, straightening her jacket around her. "Sleep with whoever you want. I'm done."

"Hermione, we can work this out," Ron pleaded. "If you'd just try and be a little flexible..."

"Ron, I'm not going to have sex to keep you," Hermione said, turning the knob of the door. "If you don't respect my wishes, then we have nothing in common." With that, she opened the door, stormed out, and slammed it behind her. If she never saw Ron Weasley again, it would be too soon.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Hermione pouted into her ice cream. "Lavender Brown, of all people!" She still couldn't believe it.

"Hermione, I understand that you're pissed," Ginny said, taking a spoonful of ice cream. "My brother is a bloody moron, but can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at her best friend pitifully.

"Do you really think you've been putting off sex with Ron because of your Healer training?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Of course," Hermione answered automatically. "I can't risk the distraction or the possibility that I might get pregnant. Not until I'm settled."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Well, your training ended six months ago. And you know wizarding contraceptive charms are 100% effective," she countered. "So, I'm sorry but your reasons don't add up."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat but remained silent. "I think," Ginny continued, "that you didn't want to wait until you were settled in your career, I think you just didn't want to have sex with Ron."

"That's absurd," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been with him since school was over. Of course I wanted to have sex with him."

"Really?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow at her friend. "Then, do you have some sort of moral opposition to sex?"

"No, of course not. You know that," Hermione huffed again.

"Okay, so, let me tell you this, Hermione," Ginny said her tone light, as if to soften the blow of what she was about to say. "If a girl has no moral opposition to sex, and wants to fuck her boyfriend, she almost always does. When I was with Harry we never managed to do it because we were really just friends. Sexual situations were awkward and it was easy to 'wait'. When Adrian and I got together you couldn't keep us out of the bedroom, career be damned. Still can't most of the time," Ginny grinned.

Hermione sighed, but had no argument to that.

"Another question," Ginny continued. "Have you ever had a sexual fantasy?"

"Come on, Ginny. You know everyone does," Hermione answered.

"Did you ever have one about Ron?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Well, no." Hermione answered, Ginny's words sinking in. She'd had sexual fantasies about many men from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, but never once about Ron.

"See, Hermione, it's not that you don't want to have sex, or that you aren't ready to have sex, or any of this rubbish about your career. The fact of the matter is that you need to get laid. You want to get laid. You were just with the wrong guy," Ginny explained. Her fiancé, Adrian Pucey took it upon himself at that moment to walk into the kitchen from the living room where he'd been listening in.

"Listen, Hermione," he said, sitting at the table with them. "Women over think these things. The fact of the matter is, if you just lost your virginity to a guy who actually turned you on, you'd get over this ridiculous attitude you have toward sex."

"You were listening?" Hermione shrieked, mortified. The last thing she needed was all his Slytherin buddies hearing about this. Sure, everyone had kissed and made up after the war, especially since the Malfoys turned out to be on the side of the Order all along, but that didn't mean there wasn't a little House rivalry there.

"Slytherin, remember?" Adrian laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes but her cheeks still flamed with a deep blush.

"So you think I should just throw myself at some willing, hot guy and 'get it over with'?" she asked skeptically.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that girls tend to put sex on a pedestal until they've had it and realize it's not quite the life changing experience they expected," Adrian explained.

"I'm not some Pollyanna," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"No," Ginny said, "but he does have a point. Virginity, while a valuable thing to have at this age, really isn't doing you a lot of favors, is it?"

"Valuable?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed.

"Are you kidding me? How can you be the brightest witch of our age?" Adrian laughed, but stopped when Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "What I mean, Hermione," Adrian said, trying to control his laughter, "is that virginity at your age is very valuable. If a man can find a woman his own age, with his level of maturity, that he can also deflower, it's like hitting the jackpot."

"Men are disgusting," Hermione scoffed.

"Get off it," Adrian rolled his eyes. "Men like taking virginity, women like money. We all have our vices. People make connections for a lot of different reasons. It's not all hearts and flowers all the time."

"Interesting," Hermione said, thinking to herself. "Well, as enlightening as this had been, I think I'd better get back to my flat. I've got a Weasley to remove from my wards."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny said, as her friend got up to leave. "Ron's a moron, and he will come crawling on his knees to have you back when he realizes what a mistake he made."

"I think you're right," Hermione said. "Though, I don't want him back."

"Good," Adrian said. "Because you are far too hot to be with that waste."

Hermione was surprised not only by his compliment but also Ginny's giggle. He'd just put down her brother, and she didn't seem to care. She guessed Ginny wasn't too happy with Ron either.

* * *

As per usual, Hermione spent a solid hour thinking about what had happened that day, and two things stuck out in her mind; the value of virginity and the need to lose it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Adrian made a very good point about both men and sexuality.

She didn't know any virgins her age. Neville Longbottom had even taken the plunge about three years ago with Hannah Abbott. As a celebrity after the defeat of Voldemort, she could have had her pick of guys, but she chose to stay with Ron, out of some sort of obligation.

It seemed her care and loyalty were misplaced, as he couldn't even talk to her about the problem they were having sexually, and just ran off with whichever slut would have him. Further, to call her cold and a prude was not true. Hermione wasn't one of those girls who had no sexual desires, nor did she find sex dirty or wrong. But she'd just never had any desire to share sex with him. She felt stupid for not having figured out the problem a long time ago.

But that brought her back to her original problem. Her virginity. Adrian was right. She'd been a virgin for so long, the prospect of losing it seemed somewhat daunting. Not to mention, she hadn't dated in six years, and her life before that hadn't been pornographic fantasy. She didn't know where to begin.

Then it hit her. The value of virginity. She'd been working hard to start a ward at St. Mungo's especially for magical creatures and witches and wizards that weren't currently admitted, like werewolves. The board of directors at the hospital said if she wanted one, she'd have to come up with the funding herself. Perhaps she'd just found out a way.

Rushing to the Floo, she registered her call before she could change her mind. "Skeeter, answer the damn Floo!" she yelled, poking her head inside.

Rita Skeeter, dressed in an acid green dressing gown, wandered tiredly to the Floo where Hermione was calling her.

"What on earth could you want?" The blonde woman sighed with irritation. "I haven't posted anymore pictures of your precious little friends. You people are the most famous trio in the Wizarding World, get used to it."

"I'm not here about that," Hermione waved her off impatiently.

"How would you like to have a feature story in Wizard Weekly?" Hermione asked, a Slytherin smirk playing at her lips.

"What are you on about?" Skeeter asked.

"I'm asking you for a favor. In return, you will get a feature story in the most popular men's magazine. But I get final edit," Hermione added quickly.

"What's the story?" Rita asked, skeptically.

"Me," Hermione said. "I'm auctioning off my virginity." The blonde woman's eyes grew wide and hungry, and Hermione knew she had her hooked.


	2. The Article

**The Article**

* * *

Four pictures were spread through the article that was published five days after Hermione contacted Skeeter. She'd agreed to the photo shoot only when the magazine informed her it would be the only way to get the bids she wanted. They specialized in what men liked, so she trusted them, as awkward as it had been.

She was half-naked in two of them, prancing around in a Muggle bikini at the side of a pool. The other two were a little more comfortable, as they were taken in her Healer robes, although they were altered to boost her cleavage, and were cut scandalously short. Hermione knew well enough to know that men were very visual creatures, so she understood the sexualization of her work attire. Anything to get the higher bidders was worth it, she guessed.

Hermione moved past the pictures to read the article that had just hit the newsstands that morning. She'd already read it several times, but she just wanted to make sure nothing got changed at the last minute.

**_Hermione Granger Talks Sex and Politics_**

_Hermione Granger, famed hero in the Wizarding War against Voldemort, is one of the most eligible women in the Wizarding World now that she's broken things off with long-time beau, Ron Weasley, and she's ready to move on to bigger and better things._

_I, Rita Skeeter, was given exclusive access to the young witch, in an interview exclusively for Wizard Weekly. She entered the restaurant in a short black pencil skirt, showing off a pair of shapely legs, and a red sweater that hugged her ample curves. Hermione is no longer the young girl we remember from the battlefield years ago. She's all grown up and she's got two things on her mind. Sex and Politics._

**_Rita Skeeter: _**_Miss Granger, you aren't known for doing interviews, what made you change your mind?_

**_Hermione Granger: _**_A few things, actually. Given my recent break up with Ron, and all the media coverage about it, I felt that I should get my own story out there._

**_RS: _**_Yes, the two of you were together for a very long time. What actually lead to the break up?_

**_HG: _**_It is a very long story that ended with me finding him in bed with another woman._

**_RS: _**_Surely not!_

**_HG: _**_I'm afraid so (She chuckles to herself). This is where I get into the crux of the problem. As someone who rarely opens up to the public, you must understand this is very unusual for me, but I'll tell you the whole story. Ron and I got together immediately after the war. I'd always thought I wanted to be with him. He showed interest in me, and I wasn't known for being very interesting._

**_RS: _**_Now you are being falsely modest. You must know you've been voted sexiest witch in this very magazine for the last three years._

**_HG: _**_(she blushes at my statement) I actually didn't know that. Nevertheless, that is how we got together. After the war, I threw myself into my healer training. Naively, I never suspected anything was wrong between us. Sure, we were more friends than lovers, but as I'd never had such a relationship, I assumed that was normal. That was, until I walked in on him, a week ago, with another witch in his bed. He informed me that I was cold and a prude, and that he had no choice but to seek other options._

**_RS: _**_What an arse._

**_HG: _**_In his defense, I might have been a little cold to him, sexually. I've discovered recently, I was never really attracted to him. That is why I could never give him my virginity._

_*I must admit here, that I nearly dropped my notebook when she admitted to being a virgin. How could this beautiful, young, celebrity not have ever had sex before?_

**_RS: _**_Virgin?_

**_HG: _**_(she blushes deeper) Yes, which brings me to the second reason I agreed to this interview._

**_RS: _**_I'm afraid I don't follow._

**_HG: _**_(she smiles at me now, a huge toothy grin) I decided to do an interview for Wizard Weekly because I have a proposition for the Wizards of England._

**_RS: _**_Really, and what would that be?_

**_HG: _**_As nearly everyone knows, I'm quite partial to the rights of House-elves and Werewolves. I've been working hard to extend their services at St. Mungo's but without the funding, such an endeavor has proven futile. I need the funding, and I also find myself wanting to rid myself of my virginity._

**_RS: _**_I'm afraid I don't understand the correlation._

**_HG: _**_I've decided, that I would like to auction off my virginity (she looks so calm when she says it, I wonder if I've heard her correctly)._

**_RS: _**_So, you plan to auction off your virginity to the highest bidder and then donate that money to St. Mungo's for treatment for Magical beings that are currently discriminated against?_

**_HG: _**_Yes, although, I'd like to clarify. I winner would not necessarily be the highest bidder. Bids would be made for the next two weeks. After that, the top bidders would meet with me, and I'd decide on the one I formed the best connection with. I want to do this, but I also want to have a say in who I sleep with in the end._

**_RS: _**_That is quite the bombshell. Do you worry about being perceived as a slut? Or a prostitute?_

**_HG: _**_Not at all. Those who wish to judge me will do so anyway. This isn't just about money. To tell you the truth, I've spent far too much time wrapped up in the life of Ronald Weasley and work. I've had little time to meet anyone new, and what better way than this? If it gets a new ward opened to help people, then all the better._

**_RS: _**_Well, best of luck to you. I'm sure you will be suffocated by Owls by the time this article reaches the masses._

**_HG: _**_Thank you, Rita._

_Any wizards interested in bidding on Miss Granger may contact her via her special Owlery dedicated to 'Operation Lose It' as she had comically named her mission. I expect she will be overwhelmed by offers before the day is over._

_-Rita Skeeter, Wizard Weekly Magazine._

Hermione sighed and smiled to herself. It came out the best she could hope for. Sure, it was a little embarrassing sharing that much of herself with the world she barely knew, but there it was. She felt oddly liberated by the entire experience. She was Hermione Granger, damn it!

* * *

"Bloody hell," Theo Nott whistled to himself as he put down the magazine.

"Reading the Granger article?" Blaise asked from the other side of the office. As Auror partners they shared an office.

"A virgin! I mean, can you believe it? Weasel had that gorgeous girl at his beck and call and he never once sealed the deal? I almost feel bad for the git," Nott said, still staring hungrily at the moving pictures of Hermione in the magazine. She was giggling in one by the pool, and he thought he might come in his pants at the sultry way her chest heaved with her laughter.

"Hey, you read it yourself. She wasn't interested. Can you blame her? But a virgin. I mean, what are the odds that the hottest witch in Britain is a fucking virgin. And she's more than willing to lose it!" Blaise replied shaking his head. He couldn't stop looking at the picture of Hermione seductively holding a stethoscope. It was ludicrous because Wizards had no need for the Muggle tool, but it was hot all the same.

"Are you going to put in a bid?" Nott asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise asked. "I'd be a damn fool not to."

"Yes, I guess this is worth tapping into the Gringotts vaults," Nott replied, pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill. Now, how much could he reasonably afford to bid?

* * *

Draco's brow furrowed as he read the article again. There was no way he could have read that correctly. Granger wanted to lose her virginity - to the highest bidder? He laughed to himself. He was made of money. Could it really be that easy?

"Father!" he called from his office. He and his father worked for Malfoy Enterprises, mostly from home in adjoining offices. They rarely needed to go into the office, as they had delegated and outsourced judiciously. They enjoyed a wide variety of activities as they collected the fruits of their labor: the only company in the wizarding world working with Muggle technology.

When Draco's mother died, the winter after the war ended, they became close, and Draco relished the close relationship he had with his father. Especially knowing that his father had never had such a relationship with his own father.

"What is it, Draco?" his father asked, coming to his son's door while reading _Wizard Weekly_ at the same time. It seemed his father couldn't take his eyes off the jaw dropping article either - or the tantalizing pictures of Granger that were just begging for him to come and touch her.

"I see you've read it too," Draco said. "So, you'll understand when I take a few million galleons out of my account."

"Oh, you think _you're_ going to be the Wizard Miss Granger chooses?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've wanted her since third year, Father. That kind of sexual tension can't be denied," Draco said, confidently.

"Sexual tension, or utter repulsion on her part?" Lucius asked, a smirk on his face. "Besides, you'll have some competition."

"Who?" Draco asked, unable to think of any other eligible bachelor that might have some sort of history with Granger, like he did.

"Me," Lucius said. "I've been working with her every other month as a member of the board at St. Mungo's. Had I known she was so sexually unsatisfied, I'd have remedied this situation long ago."

Draco looked like he was going to throw up. "Come on, Father. You are too old for her."

Lucius laughed at that. "Perhaps that just means I have more I can offer her." He continued laughing as he left the office. Draco scowled at the top of his desk. _Let the games begin, Father, _he thought to himself, mentally calculating exactly how much he could afford to put on Hermione's virginity. After twelve years of wanting her, he wasn't going to let his dad get in his way.

* * *

"What has that insufferable girl done now?" Severus Snape sighed, rubbing his eyes as he placed the article he was reading on the desk in front of him. He'd only picked up the magazine because he saw it on the newsstand outside the apothecary that morning, and Hermione was on the cover.

As much as he'd never admit it to anyone, he'd followed all of her publicity, mostly to curb his own curiosity about the girl. She was the brightest witch he'd ever known, and the fact that she still traipsed around with those two dunderheads was more than irritating to him.

He and Hermione had even shared a sort of electric tension when she was working with him on potions for the Order. The Weasley boy always came between them, but Snape suspected that she wasn't totally disgusted by her professor, and that was an intoxicating feeling for a man who'd been deemed undesirable his whole life. But she'd picked Ron to run off into the sunset with, and he was left with no more than a few innocent touches in the potions lab at Grimmauld Place.

Snape shook his head. He didn't care about Hermione's virginity. In fact, he commended her for not giving into Weasley and just doing it to appease the boy. But he also couldn't stand the thought of some rich bastard bidding on her, and stealing something from her that she might not understand the value of. What could he do, though?

He could bid on her, but as her former professor, that would look very strange. Then again, he was no longer working at Hogwarts, so what did it matter? He was one of the few war heroes the media left alone, so it wasn't like he had a reputation to uphold. But what would she say? Had he misinterpreted the looks she'd given him years ago? Had she outgrown whatever adolescent crush she may have had?

Sighing heavily, Snape cursed before pulling out an inkwell and parchment. He might as well give it a shot. He hadn't seen her in years. At least he might get a chance to reconnect with her.

* * *

"Hermione, are you nuts?" Harry asked, his glasses askew on his face.

"I knew you'd act like this," Hermione sighed. "You don't get it, Harry. Things are different for you. You can go out and sleep with whomever you want, and no one cares. But for me, I can't. I don't even know where to begin. Besides, think of what I could do for the house elves, and people like Remus."

"But auctioning yourself off!" Harry sputtered. "If you want to have sex, we could...I mean..."

"Harry, it's done," Hermione said. She didn't want a pity fuck, especially from her best friend.

"I just don't understand. You could end up with some old gross guy," Harry said, turning up his nose.

"Like I said before," Hermione answered calmly. "I have the ultimate say in who is chosen." She sighed and picked up her purse before kissing Harry on the cheek. "Relax, Harry. It's not that big a deal. Now, I'm off to see Ginny."

"Okay," Harry sighed, defeated. "Tell her I said 'hello'." Hermione nodded and smiled before leaving Grimmauld Place where Harry had lived since the end of the war.

When Hermione was gone, he rushed to his office and pulled out a piece of parchment. No way was Harry going to let some geriatric pervert deflower his best friend. He'd have no problem sleeping with her, and they could work through the obvious implications of that later. Right now, she needed him.

* * *

"Ron, really, you can't expect she'd pine over you. Especially after that rubbish you told the press when she broke up with you," Ginny said with an exaggerated sigh. She was getting a headache. Adrian had already retired to the living room, unable to deal with Ron's whining.

"Auctioning off her body? When she wouldn't even give me a bleeding hand job!" Ron snapped.

"Eww," Ginny said, pretending to puke. "Never say that to me again. Ronald, she wasn't sexually attracted to you. It's all there in black and white," Ginny said again, indicating at the magazine Ron had in his hands.

"Exactly! She went off and told everyone our private business," Ron said.

"You made it public when you went to the _Daily Prophet_ and accused her of being frigid and unfeeling, which you and I both know is untrue," Ginny, said, her voice growing harsher. But she was immediately cut off by someone barreling through the Floo.

"Ginny, did you read it?" Hermione asked, stopping short when she saw Ron there. "Oh, hi, Ron," she said cooly.

"'Hi, Ron'?" Ron sputtered. "Are you kidding me?"

"I take it you've read the article then," Hermione said.

"You won't sleep with me, but you'll go fuck some rich stranger for a few galleons?" Ron was absolutely apoplectic.

"Actually, I'm hoping it's for a few million gallons," Hermione quipped. "And you are more than welcome to put in a bid and try your chances," she said, turning from him. "However, I can tell you, they aren't high."

"So, this isn't about you being a prude," Ron snapped. "You're a slut. You're nothing more than a prostitute, and I'm lucky I didn't sleep with you!" Ron spat.

"Ronald!" Ginny cried, but she wasn't able to continue because Adrian had already entered the kitchen, having heard what Ron said.

"Enough," Adrian said. "I've heard enough. She doesn't want you. She never did. Get over it. You and that Brown bitch can go off and do what you want. But get out of my house because I've heard enough." He wasn't a man of many words, but when he spoke, Adrian knew how to capture attention. Ron scowled in Hermione's direction once more before departing through the Floo, and Hermione gave Adrian a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. He was driving me 'round the bend anyway," Adrian said with a smile.

"Me too. Now, back to this article. I can't believe you actually did it!" Ginny squealed.

"You don't think I'm nuts, do you?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Of course, but in the best way possible," Ginny laughed. "Look, Hermione, is this bold? Of course. Is it a little nuts? Absolutely. Is it totally brilliant? You bet."

"I'm glad you approve because Harry freaked out a little," Hermione said with a sigh as she sat at the dining room table.

"That's because Harry always thought you two would end up together," Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Hermione said, her eyes growing wide.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice? What about the distance he put between him and Ron when you two started dating? Or the fact that he comes to you for everything, even if you are the worse person to go to? Harry has always wanted you. I don't know if it's just because you two are so close and its natural to have some sort of feeling there, but he definitely doesn't want to think about you having sex with someone else," Ginny said.

Hermione stared at her with her mouth open. She'd never considered it before. Sure, there were sort of sexual feelings there, but she chalked them up to natural curiosity. Could Harry really have considered her a possible sexual partner?

"He was probably torn between being relieved you never had sex with Ron and wanting to kill anyone who bids on you," Ginny laughed.

"Oh this is too much," Hermione sighed.

"Get used to it," Ginny said. "You've probably got a houseful of bids already. Who's in charge of organizing them for you?"

"I really didn't think that far ahead," Hermione admitted.

"I'll do it!" Ginny said excitedly. "I stay at home all day anyway. I'll take care of everything."

"Fine," Hermione said. "But no matchmaking. Just pick the highest bidders and tell me who they are but not what they bid. I don't want to be swayed by that. Remember, they have two weeks to place their bids."

"I know, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling brightly. She couldn't wait to dive into the mountain of parchment and find out if there were any interesting bidders. Hermione needed to get into the spirit of this auction, and she would if Ginny had anything to say about it.


	3. Letters

**Letters**

* * *

"So, how about that Granger article," Nott said, leaning back in his chair at lunch that Wednesday. A certain group of young, rich, Slytherins made it a point to get together for lunch every week, mostly to rag on each other about girls they'd been seen with, stock options that had failed, or any other thing they deemed embarrassing.

On this particular lunch, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, and Draco Malfoy were focused on the article about Hermione in _Wizard Weekly_.

"Who could miss it?" Greg laughed. "She was the only thing on the newsstand anyone could look at in my office. Wonder how many bids she'll get. I wish I had that kind of money," He lamented.

The rest of the table was rather quiet, causing Pucey to burst into laughter. "Let me get this straight, all three of you are bidding on Granger's virginity?" he asked, looking at Blaise, Theo, and Draco.

"You're bidding?" Draco cried at his two friends. "You barely even know her."

"Oh, yes, and your relationship of name calling and fisticuffs is really a storybook romance," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You don't know anything about it," Draco pouted, as only a Malfoy heir could.

"Guys," Adrian cut in, "if you are really going to take this seriously, and try to worm your way into Granger's pants, it's not just about the money. She's got to pick you. And as someone who sees the Lioness on nearly a daily basis, I'm not sure you are what she's looking for." His smug smirk irked the three contenders, but they remained silent.

"Wonder who else is in," Goyle said, feeling a little jealous of his richer friends.

"I know my father is," Draco sighed. "Apparently, he's had his eye on Granger for almost a year."

"Wow, this could get ugly," Nott said. "Well, let's all agree that whoever she choses, and it's likely she will chose one of us, as we are the best options, we won't let it affect our friendship."

"Wow, Nott, spoken like a woman," Blaise rolled his eyes again. "Fine, I agree that if she choses one of you, I won't take it personally."

"I will," Draco said. "Granger is mine."

"Come on now, Draco," Adrian tried. "If you are the one she wants, she'll pick you. If not, it's really not Blaise or Theo's fault."

"It's just a good thing neither of you have a hope in hell," Draco said, his tone lightening and Blaise and Theo just chuckled.

"Always the spoiled brat, Draco," Adrian laughed.

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants," Draco said confidently.

"So does a Zabini, so watch it," Blaise said. "Besides, doesn't that saying apply to your father as well?" he asked, watching with amusement as Draco turned red with anger.

"My father doesn't have a hope in hell," Draco informed him in a clipped tone.

"Let the best man win," Nott said, extending his hand. Reluctantly both Blaise and Draco shook it in turn, at well as each others.

"What if she doesn't pick any of you?" Greg asked.

Blaise, Theo, and Draco just laughed in response.

* * *

Hermione had been working an 18 hour shift and she was exhausted. At least she had two days off before her next shift.

"Hermione, wait up!" Mark, her favorite Healer's assistant called to her as she was headed to the elevator.

"This came for you when you were with your last patient," Mark said, handing her a lone white rose with a note attached.

"Who..."

"It was delivered. I don't know who it's from," Mark said, already knowing what she wanted to ask. "It's been checked for curses. It's clean."

"Thank you, Mark," Hermione smiled, sniffing the rose before entering the lift. As she was alone, she slipped her finger under the lip of the envelope and pulled the note from it.

_Hermione,_

_You don't need to bother with the bidding. I'd be more than willing to fund your medical ward, and give you the night of your life._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she read his name. She'd never in a million years believed that Lucius Malfoy, one of the sexiest and most successful men in the Wizarding community had ever considered her shaggable, let alone would be willing to totally fund her dream for the chance to be with her.

She shook her head, leaving the lift and walking toward the Apparation station. She couldn't call off the bidding. It really wouldn't be fair. Besides, she'd already decided this process would be a good way for her to try out her dating skills and get to know new people.

She quickly Apparated to her living room, and went to her desk to jot out a note to Lucius. It was kind of him to send her a gift, but he'd have to go through the same process as everyone else if he wanted to be with her.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in the Malfoy drawing room with a cup of tea, explaining his new line of aromatherapy perfumes to Lucius. They'd been friends since their Hogwarts days, but Lucius still forced Snape to come over and explain his products before he'd buy them for the company. He always bought, he just enjoyed watching his younger friend squirm.

"...as you know, I could care less about such things," Snape went on, "but women seem to enjoy the line."

"That sounds fine," Lucius said, but he was quickly interrupted by a beautiful owl tapping on one of the windows. "Excuse me," he said, getting up to retrieve the note the owl was holding.

When he returned to his seat, letter in hand, he smirked and opened it. He had a feeling he knew who it was from.

_Lucius,_

_Thank you so much for the lovely flower. I appreciate the gesture, and the enhanced scent charm you attached to it. I also appreciate your offer, but I must decline. While I'd be more than willing to entertain the idea of a night with you, you must go through the same process as every other bidder._

_I hope you make the cut because I must admit I'm intrigued._

_Hermione._

Lucius smirked to himself. That girl was something else. "What are you grinning about?" Snape asked, his voice irritated as usual.

"I take it you've read the article on Miss Granger in _Wizard Weekly_?" Lucius asked, though he didn't know a single man in wizarding England who hadn't.

"Yes," Snape answered, his tone cautious.

"Well, I attempted to circumvent the 'bidding' process," Lucius laughed to himself. "The little minx is stubborn though."

"You are bidding on Hermione?" Snape asked, his voice now horrified.

"Since when is she _Hermione_ to you, Severus?" Lucius asked, an amused look on his face. Then a preposterous idea struck him. "Are you bidding on the virginity of one of your old students?" When Snape just scowled at him, Lucius laughed out loud. "You little pervert."

"I'll have you know that Miss Granger and I share a history. While you were deep in Voldemort's clutches as a spy, I was working closely with the Order. She wasn't a child then, and I wasn't her teacher, and I...noticed." Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Lucius said, sobering up, "I guess I'll have a little competition. To tell you the truth, Draco and his little friends are probably planning their approach as we speak. I'm not threatened by them. I've seen Draco with women. He hasn't learned the fine art of seduction. He relies far too much on his looks to get willing witches into bed."

Snape rolled his eyes but Lucius continued. "His friends, while attractive and wealthy, are in no better position than him to woo her. It will take skill that only age can provide."

"Or history," Snape countered.

"True, but on that front, I'm afraid Draco has you beat. And if Potter throws his hat in, your _history_ will look like a blip on the radar," Lucius said.

Snape had to concede that point, but he had to try anyway. "Fine, then let the best man win," Snape said, looking up at his longtime friend, challenge in his eyes.

"Wow, Severus. I don't believe I've seen you this serious about something since Lily," Lucius commented.

"I never have been," Snape muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

"You're bidding on her!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs in Harry's sitting room. He'd come to his friend for comfort about the whole situation with Hermione, but found Harry unwilling to give any. In fact, he basically told Ron he got what he deserved and that he was more than willing to pick up the pieces Ron left.

"Yes," Harry answered confidently. He knew if he could just get Hermione to realize he _wanted _this, and that it wasn't some kind of pity thing, she'd pick him. Maybe they could live happily ever after. It was cheesy, but he didn't see a future with anyone else but her.

"You're all bloody mental," Ron sputtered.

"Look, I don't like the route she's taken, but I care about Hermione. I let you have your chance with her because you liked her first, but now that she's single and looking for someone, I'm not going to stand off to the side again. You don't own her, Ron," Harry said calmly.

"I can't believe this," Ron said, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "I swear the whole world had turned upside down." He was muttering to himself more than to Harry, and he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "I mean you think you know people. Then you wake up and they've all gone mental."

"Ron," Harry said, his voice firm. "What did you expect? Did you think it was normal that a perfectly healthy girl wouldn't have sex with her boyfriend for six years? Did you think a relationship like that could last? Did you think fucking girls behind her back was going to work out?"

"I don't need this," Ron huffed, knowing Harry was right, but he didn't want to hear it. No matter how wrong he'd been, Hermione was doing something worse, and Harry was playing right along with it.

Harry just sighed and watched his friend leave through the Floo. He didn't really care what Ron thought anyway. They'd never been the same since Ron walked out on them in the middle of the forest on the Horcrux search.

Hermione stuck by him though. It had been hard not to tell her that he was attracted to her in those days when they were alone. He didn't know where the feelings came from, but they started toward the end of their sixth year. It was still a confusing kind of attraction, but it was there all the same. He just hoped Hermione would see reason, and choose him in this ill begotten auction.

* * *

By the end of the two weeks, Hermione was exhausted. Not only had she doubled up on shifts in order to take some time off in the pursuit of the right guy to lose her virginity to, but she was also being swarmed with letters and gifts at work.

Her boss found it charming, so she wasn't reprimanded, but it was becoming too much. She didn't even have room in her flat for all the flowers she'd received, and she'd be happy when it was all over, which should be soon. She and Ginny were meeting that night to discuss the highest bidders and write letters to inform them they'd won the chance to woo her.

Hermione felt silly about it. She'd purposefully asked Ginny not to give her any details about the money offered or any hints to high bidders because she wanted to be surprised. Although, given the gift she received from him over a week ago, she wouldn't be surprised if Lucius was in the running.

Using her large brain to put two and two together, she assumed his son had put in a bid as well. He had sent her a large bouquet of lilies that were charmed never to wilt. She'd be lying if she said they didn't make her grin from ear to ear for the rest of the day. As confused as she was as to why Malfoy would be interested, it didn't mean she wasn't intrigued to see if he made the cut.

"Hermione, hurry the hell up!" Ginny called the second she entered her house through the Floo. Adrian was there and she shot him a questioning look.

"Oh, no," Adrian said. "Ginny's been doing this for almost two weeks and won't tell me anything. I'm staying to find out the final result."

"Fine," Hermione sighed. The whole world would find out anyway. She was the most famous woman in wizarding England. The press followed her everywhere, especially lately. "So, what's the verdict?" Hermione asked her friend, slipping into the chair next to Ginny.

"Well," Ginny said, jumping up and down excitedly in her seat. "You received five thousand bids..."

"What!" Hermione cried. "I didn't even know there were five thousand men in Wizarding England!"

"Like I was saying before the freak out," Ginny said with a chuckle, "the lowest bid was 100 galleons and the highest bid was 15 million galleons." Hermione's breath caught in her chest. 15 million galleons was about 75 million pounds! "I won't tell you who bid that," Ginny continued, hoping her friend wouldn't hyperventilate.

"I'd just like to point out that _I_ was the one to tell you how valuable your virginity was, Granger," Adrain said smugly.

"Yes, and this only proves how insane all men are," Hermione said, trying to shake the thought of so much money from her head. "So, who are in the top tier?" she finally asked.

"I thought you might want to read what they had to say, as well as knowing who they are," Ginny said, pulling out six envelopes. "There are six, and they all wrote you a kind note. I've removed the information about how much they bet, but the rest is intact."

"Letters?" Hermione asked. She hadn't considered that they'd send her a message along with their bids. "Okay," she said, feeling a little awkward about reading the in front of Ginny and Adrian. "Who are they?" Hermione asked. "I'll read them when I get home, but I want to know now."

"Me too," Adrain said, eagerly. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and handed Hermione the letters one by one. "Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter." Ginny said, watching Hermione's expression grow more and more surprised with each name.

"B-bu-but..." she stuttered, holding the letters in her hand.

"Wow, sounds like it's a bunch of snakes in the pit. Oh yeah, and Potter," Adrian said, grinning brightly. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, but he grinned still. He was happy his friends ended up in the top bidders. It should make for very fun lunch next week. Not to mention, Hermione did need a little Slytherin influence in her life.

"Go home, read them," Ginny instructed "come back here tomorrow when you've informed them they made the cut." Hermione just nodded dumbly before walking absently to the Floo and taking it to her house.

She didn't even remember making herself a cup of tea until she sat down in her favorite chair and began drinking it. She wanted to read the letters, but there were at least two she wasn't sure she was ready for. Had Snape and Harry really put up millions of galleons to be her first lover? It seemed so unlikely. And yet, their names were staring back at her from the pile of letters.

She moved those two aside, deciding to focus on the more innocuous ones. _Blaise Zabini. _She'd seen him a few times in the hospital since they'd left Hogwarts. He was an Auror now, and often brought criminals in when an arrest went south. He was quite beautiful. There was no denying it. His dark skin and blue eyes contrasted each other well, and he was built like a God, she was sure. He had his pick of ladies, as he was a brave Auror and independently wealthy, so why was he propositioning her? She opened the letter, hoping it would provide some insight.

_Hermione,_

_I realize we were never friends, and we certainly don't run in the same social circles, but when I read Skeeter's article on you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You've always been quite beautiful, at least since fourth year, and I never could understand why you settled for Weasley._

_I'd love to be the person to show you how wonderful your body can be and react. You are a beautiful woman who deserves to be pampered and worshiped. I'd make your first time unforgettable, and who knows, it could lead to more._

_I hope you'll forget about the years we spent at Hogwarts. I was never actually mean to you, I know, but I never was anything to you. That was my own ignorance, I assure you. Enclosed is my bid of XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. One night with you would be worth every Knut._

_Yours,_

_Blaise Zabini._

Hermione let out a deep breath. Well, she'd always known he had a way with words when it came to the ladies, but she had to admit, being on the receiving end of it was delightful.

Next she went for Theodore Nott's letter. If she were being honest with herself, she was not overly attracted to Theo, but he'd always been friendly to her, even in Hogwarts. He was a little short, and fairly skinny, even as an Auror, but not wholly unattractive. As Hermione promised herself this would not be a solely superficial pursuit, but one where she'd try to meet a good guy, she put her judgments aside and opened his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It must be odd to receive a bid from me. We don't know each other well, but I'd very much like to change that. I can't believe what that git, Weasley did to you. If you were my girlfriend, you'd never catch me in another witch's bed. Why would I need someone else when I had Aphrodite to myself?_

_Your article was quite riveting. I believe I read it five times before I began writing this. I particularly liked the pictures of you by the pool. You are quite stunning. Don't let another man ever make you feel differently._

_I've enclosed by bid for XXXXXXXXXXXXX, and I want you to know that a night with you would be well worth it. I hope this money will help you achieve your admirable dreams._

_Sincerely,_

_Theo_

Hermione smiled. He was sweet. He's always been the most mild mannered Slytherin she'd known. Even if she didn't pick him, she hoped some sort of friendship could progress between them.

With a sigh, she moved onto the next letter. It was a toss-up between Draco and Lucius and she decided to open Draco's first as her curiosity was piqued. A little known secret, actually totally unknown secret, was that Hermione had always been attracted to Draco Malfoy. From the first moment she laid eyes on him, she thought he was beautiful. But then he'd been an arrogant ass, and that sort of ruined it for her. As they grew up, he was a thorn in her side until around sixth year when she discovered he and his father were on the side of the Order all along. Even then, the tension was too much to break. She'd often wondered if it was sexual tension, but threw the thought out of the window when she saw how many girls Draco brought to his bed. She bit her lip in anticipation as she opened his letter.

_Granger,_

_I must say that I'm wholly impressed with this utterly Slytherin tactic of trying to lose your virginity and make a pile of galleons at the same time. Are you sure you were sorted into the right house? I always thought, after I heard about the little blackmail you held over Rita Skeeter, that you might have been a better fit for our house._

_Then again, the stupid founder of Slytherin was too short sighted to see the value of Muggle-born witches and wizards. I'm sorry to say I was just as woefully ignorant for a time. The fact of the matter is, Granger, you could kick any other witch's arse, pureblood or not, in pretty much every aspect of life, magic or otherwise._

_But these are things you already know. What I want to discuss is this auction. Do you really need to put these other guys through the ringer when you know that I'm the best choice. I've wanted you since we were kids, and really, I could show you the best night you could ever dream of. The XXXXXXXXXXXX that I'm bidding is a drop in the bucket to what I could offer you if you asked me to._

_I hope you will seriously consider my proposition because I am being completely genuine here. I hope to hear from...and see you soon._

_Always,_

_Malfoy_

Hermione felt her heart beat faster in her chest and wondered if she should consider the strange butterflies in her stomach to be a sign that maybe he was someone she was interested in perusing outside this silly bet business. She shook the thought away, deciding to give everyone an equal chance. Pulling out Lucius' letter, she took another sip of tea before she started reading it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I was more than shocked to discover you were so unsatisfied. I must admit, I never thought Mister Weasley was a good fit for you. You are so strong, beautiful, brilliant, and kind. You deserve to be with a man who can appreciate and cultivate these attributes. _

_I'd be more than willing to show you how a woman should be treated by a real man. I have skills far beyond the boardroom that I'd very much enjoy showing you. I fear that you may have been neglected all these years and I must admit that XXXXXXXXXXXXX is a very cheap price to show you everything I can do._

_I hope you won't consider me too forward, but I've fantasized about you on many occasions. You are simply not a witch one is unaffected by, I assure you. Had I known how unsatisfied you were at home, I'd have put in the effort to court you properly, but you beat me to it. Please consider my offer and the fact that I have more than enough money to fund any of your humanitarian endeavors should you need it._

_Always yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was such a gentleman. It was refreshing to have someone speak to her like an equal and with such eloquence. Ron's notes rarely used three syllable words. While Lucius was gorgeous, wealthy, and charming; she wondered if he might be too old for her, but quickly pushed that thought aside. She'd been more than attracted to a man only slightly younger than him before. Which brought her to Snape's letter.

She had been more than shocked that he bid on her. Sure, she'd felt the chemistry between them in her Order days, but she assumed she must have been delusional because he never tried anything nor did he contact her for much after the war, with the exception of help with a potion once in a great while. But here, he'd put in a bid on her virginity and she wondered if she'd misread all his signs long ago. Opening his letter, she noticed it was much shorter than the rest.

_Miss Granger,_

_While I think this idea of yours is ill-conceived, I couldn't, in good conscience, not send in a bid. I think you know I care a great deal for you, even if I'm unable to express it the way men like Lucius or Draco can. Enclosed is my bid of XXXXXXXXXXXX, I hope it's enough for you to even consider my offer._

_S.S._

Her head was spinning. He cared for her. Did she still care for him or was it a adolescent crush that had run its course? She had to admit that she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of reconnecting with him, but was that attraction or desire to see the man she looked up to so much? She didn't know, but she guessed she'd be finding out soon.

Speaking of confusing feelings, she picked up the last letter and sighed heavily. _Harry._ It was insane that he'd done this. Sure, he had plenty of money. And he probably would have donated it to the hospital without the promise of sex if she'd asked him, which she had too much pride to do, but even after his flip out over the auction, he'd bid on her.

Why? Did he want her like that? Was Ginny right? Or was this just a way to save her from sleeping with someone else? She guessed there was only one way to find out and slipped his letter from the envelope.

_Hermione,_

_As much as I could wring your neck for doing something like this, I must admit it has opened an opportunity for me to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for years. I don't see you as a sister, like I thought I did. I've wanted to be with you for the last seven years. I was jealous of Ron, and I always wished you had chosen me instead. _

_I bid XXXXXXXXXXXX on you, because if this is the route you want to go, I'm more than willing to throw my hat in the ring. Before you begin hyperventilating about our friendship and how this could ruin it. I see two options here: 1) You choose me after meeting with all the losers. I prove to you that we can be sexually compatible as well as emotionally. Then, I give you the first of many great nights together like I've always imagined. 2) You can decide that I'm not the one you want. Perhaps you don't return my affections, but I'll know I tried. That's all I want, is a chance to try. I promise I will not let it hurt our friendship. You are the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't let you go if I tried._

_I'm just asking you to consider it. Meet with me in a 'non-friend' setting and let me try. If you don't feel the same, I'll bow out. I promise. Just consider my offer. I will be waiting to hear back._

_Your best friend always,_

_Harry_

Hermione wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she imagined that finding out that six of the most eligible bachelors in England were pining for her was a little overwhelming. Especially for a girl who thought her looks were only slightly above average to begin with.

She'd have to set up some sort of 'dating schedule' for lack of a better word. She'd have to meet with the men individually to get to know them better before she could make her decision. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she set about writing each of them back as well as a quick note to Ginny about her plans. It was likely going to be a long couple of weeks.


	4. Theo Nott

**Theo Nott**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked down at the parchment Ginny slid over to her. After contacting all the winning bidders, they'd returned notes to her detailing what times they'd be available to meet. Ginny had gladly taken over the scheduling of 'dates', and Hermione was beginning to wonder if she was more excited about this whole endeavor than Hermione was.

"So, this is what I've come up with," Ginny said. "I wanted to show it to you before I sent off confirmation to the guys."

Hermione looked down at the piece of paper and bit her lip.

_Theodore Nott: Monday 7:30_

_Blaise Zabini: Tuesday 6:00_

_Lucius Malfoy: Wednesday 7:00_

_Draco Malfoy: Thursday 2:00_

_Severus Snape: Friday 4:00_

_Harry Potter: Saturday 12:00_

They really were right on top of each other, weren't they? It was going to be a long week but she couldn't help but be excited about it too. Six very eligible bachelors wanted to woo her, and she had a feeling it was going to be a lot of fun before she had to make the final decision.

"Did they write anything else?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. The last letters had been quite revealing.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. "They all knew that your 'secretary' was handling scheduling," she laughed.

"So, are there any front runners?" Ginny finally asked when Hermione sighed over her tea.

"I told you, I'm giving them all an equal chance," Hermione said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "But did any of them give you that...feeling?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione was about to answer when Adrian came into the kitchen.

"Go away," Ginny demanded, looking at her long time boyfriend.

"What did I do?" he asked, mystified.

"Hermione was about to spill the beans about who she wanted to win this competition, and I know her well enough to know that she won't say a word with you in here," Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

Adrian was about to protest, but Hermione scowled at her friend. "Actually, Ginevra," she bit out, "I was not going to tell you who I wanted to win, as I've already told you they are all getting an equal chance. What I was going to say is that I have a history with Draco, Severus, and Harry, so naturally, their letters provided the biggest...reaction," Hermione huffed. She knew her friend had manipulated her into revealing that information, but it didn't matter. Adrian wasn't going to say anything, under threat of death from Ginny, and it was true after all. If she couldn't talk to Ginny about these things, whom could she talk to?

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a little thrown by those three," Ginny admitted. "I mean, I always suspected Harry had a thing for you, but to bid as much as he did. And I knew nothing of this tryst with Snape," Ginny said, cocking her eyebrow at her friend.

"It wasn't a tryst. It was innocent. Nothing happened. There was just chemistry," Hermione explained. Adrian remained silent, but smirked behind his coffee mug.

"Whatever, Draco threw me for a loop too, though. Even after he was actively working for the Order, he never seemed to have interest in you. And he does sleep with anything that had two legs," Ginny said.

"I know. It's weird," Hermione sighed. She had the same concerns, wondering what his game was, or if he was playing one at all.

"Whoa," Adrian said, putting his hands up in protest. "The two of you cannot be serious. Every time I was at one of those Order meetings you all were so fond of, Draco was staring at Granger like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Besides, as one of his close personal friends, I can tell you, he's been into Granger since about his third year."

Hermione stared at him like he was nuts. "Any insight into Blaise and Theo?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow at her friend's boyfriend. It really wasn't fair, but if Adrian was willing to be insightful, it would be stupid to turn him down.

"Look in a mirror, Granger," Adrian said. "You are hot. You've been hot for years. Just because that stupid _boy_ you were dating didn't ever tell you that, doesn't mean it isn't true. And it doesn't mean a _man_ isn't willing to fix what that idiot broke."

Hermione blushed but smiled at his words. She didn't think she was ugly, but to hear Adrian Pucey, one of the most attractive men in the Wizarding World, tell her she was hot, was intoxicating.

"Well, anyway, it doesn't matter because I'm going to give them all a fair shot," Hermione said. "Although I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous about this whole thing."

"Which is why you have me," Ginny said with a bright smile. "We've got one day to prepare you for them. Now, let's go."

Hermione chuckled and followed her friend up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione took about five calming breaths as she checked herself over in the mirror again. She couldn't believe she was doing this. In actuality, she'd never been on a date before. She and Ron just sort of got together after the war, and they rarely went out. Dating was a whole new thing for her, and Hermione Granger didn't like that she didn't know what to expect.

But she was also excited. She would be going out with Theo tonight. She hoped to start a friendship even if there was no chemistry, and it was always exciting to make a new friend.

As she looked at her watch, there was a knock at the door. All the men had agreed to pick her up at her flat by coming to her door in a Muggle fashion. She thought she'd get a little resistance from the younger Slytherin men, but they heartily agreed. She just didn't feel comfortable having them Floo right into her living room. What if she was half-naked?

yle="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 12.0px 0.0px; line-height: 16.0px; font: 13.0px Verdana;"She smiled at herself in the mirror, happy with the little black dress Ginny had picked out for her to wear with a pair of sleek black pumps. Her hair was wild, but attractive, and her makeup was simple. She looked good, if she said so herself, and she took one more deep breath before going to answer the door.

Theo stood before her in a pair of nice black pants and an emerald green oxford shirt, looking the total embodiment of a Slytherin. She smiled warmly at him and took the bouquet of flowers he offered her.

"You look stunning," Theo breathed, a goofy grin plastered to his face, and Hermione couldn't help but grin right back at him.

"Come in, while I put these in water," she said, turning to go to the kitchen. Theo followed her into her flat and stood in the living room, looking at the pictures on her mantle as he waited for her.

"These are Muggle, right?" Theo asked, pointing to the unmoving pictures between the moving ones.

"Yes," Hermione answered, hoping he wasn't about to say something about her Muggle heritage. "I like both Muggle and Wizarding pictures for different reasons."

Theo nodded with a genuine smile. "Shall we?" he asked, indicating the door.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, sighing with relief. She linked her arm in his as he offered it and grabbed her jacket on the way out. "Are we walking or..."

"Apparating," Theo answered. "It would be a little far to walk." Hermione just nodded and allowed him to lead her to the apparition point near her building.

"Hold on tight," Nott instructed, a tremor in his voice. Hermione suspected he was just as nervous as she was. He smelled of soap and she couldn't help but breathe him in slightly as she wrapped her arms around him, preparing for the side-along Apparition.

He pulled her close and soon she felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube and dropped gently on the ground as they landed in front of a Muggle restaurant. "Muggle?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been here," Theo said, blushing, "but I figured you'd like to avoid the press as much a possible."

Hermione beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek before she could stop herself. It was so thoughtful. "You are right. Thank you, Theo," she said, as he led her inside. His blush was deeper now, and she found it adorable. One thing was for sure. Theo did really like her. Did she like him back?

They perused their menus in silence and quickly ordered before turning their attention back to each other. "I feel like you know so much about me," Hermione said with a genuine smile. "I don't know much about you."

"Well, there isn't much to tell," Theo said with a slight chuckle. "I work in the Auror department. Actually, Blaise is my partner."

"Really," Hermione asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Don't worry. I know he's one of the winning bidders too," Theo said as he noticed her discomfort.

"That's awkward," Hermione said, looking at her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Theo said warmly. "We've already decided to respect your choice, whatever it is."

Hermione smiled back. "I'll be honest with you. This is all very strange to me."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, taking a sip of his wine as the waitress set it on the table.

"Well," Hermione said, "I've never really been on a date before. My only real boyfriends were Viktor Krum, which lasted about a month, and Ron which was a total disaster." She laughed nervously.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me to teach you the ropes, isn't it?" Theo chuckled, his nervousness dissipating a little bit. "But seriously, let's just talk. No pressure."

"Agreed," Hermione said with a smile. "So, what did you do after school?"

"First, I made sure my father ended up in Azkaban for life," he said seriously. Hermione nodded, knowing that his father had been one of Voldemort's inner circle. Nott had gone to the Order for protection, but she never really saw him as he was in a different safe house than she. "Then, when that was all settled, I traveled a bit-only for six months. I'd spent so much time wrapped up in the crap that came with the Dark Lord's rise that I never got to do anything for myself."

"That's really good," Hermione nodded emphatically. "I always wanted to travel."

"You should!" Theo said excitedly. "It was life changing. When I got back, Blaise was already working on his Auror training and encouraged me to try it. It came naturally, and I feel like I'm making up for my family's legacy."

"Not that you need to," Hermione assured him, "but I think that's admirable, Theo." When Nott smiled brightly at her, she couldn't help but return his enthusiastic smile. The food came almost immediately after that and Hermione was able to reflect on her time with Theo up until that point.

She didn't feel the spark she thought she should feel with a potential, but he was very sweet, and extremely considerate. Perhaps that was what she needed for her first time. He wasn't unattractive, and he clearly cared about her, even as he didn't know her that well, yet. He had impeccable table manners, and was a complete gentleman, something she wasn't used to, but enjoyed.

"How is it?" Theo asked, her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Delicious," Hermione replied. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure." Theo said smiling warmly at her.

As they finished up their food, Hermione felt obligated to discuss the reason they were there, even as awkward as it might be. "So," she started, looking down at her empty plate. "I have a few questions, regarding the...bid, if you don't mind." She blushed.

Theo smiled at her again. "I expected that," he said, nodding for her to continue.

"Well, I guess I'm wondering, why you'd bid so much for one night with me. I have very little experience, and I guess I just don't understand," she said, looking at him seriously.

"Well," Theo said, nervously. "I'd be lying if I told you it had nothing to do with how you look. You are stunning. You have been since our Hogwarts days. As you know, my family fortune went entirely to me. My job gives me plenty of money to live off of, so really I have a great deal of money. I thought, if I got the chance to be with you, I had to take it. If it also goes to a good cause, so much the better."

Hermione couldn't believe how forthright he was being. No beating around the bush, not sugar coating. He found her attractive and wanted to be with her. "So, would you see this as a one night thing?" Hermione asked.

"That would depend on you," Nott said, sipping his wine. "I would love to see where a relationship could go between us. I didn't bid on you just to take your virginity, Hermione."

"So, let's say you were chosen, and we shared a night together, you wouldn't mind waking up next to me in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly not," Theo grinned. "I might be Slytherin, and trust me, I am, but I'm not lying to you about this. My intentions are honorable."

"Well, that's good to know," Hermione smiled. "Enough talk about that, tell me about your craziest case as an Auror," Hermione asked, eager to hear Theo talk about his work.

* * *

It was nearly 9:30 when Theo Apparated Hermione back to her flat. They had spent a wonderful date together talking about life and work, and Hermione had to say she really enjoyed herself. She felt like she had gained a new friend and hoped she wasn't off the mark.

"Well, I guess this is it," Theo said, nervousness back in full.

"Yeah," Hermione said, not knowing if she should move closer or just head up to her room. She assumed a goodnight kiss was expected. Besides, it might help her make her decision.

"I had an amazing time," Nott said, moving in closer, Hermione allowed him to, placing her hands on his biceps.

"Me too," Hermione said, smiling at him as he moved in closer still.

"I guess I'll wait for your letter," Nott said, his lips now an inch from hers.

"Y-yes," Hermione breathed, her eyes slipping shut as she felt his breath caress her lips. She couldn't believe how different this felt than it did with Ron. It reminded her of her first kiss with Viktor. His lips finally made contact with hers and pressed lightly against them.

The kiss was not long but not quick either. He smiled against her lips when she returned it and as they parted, she smiled back. "Goodnight, Hermione," Theo said, his voice husky.

"Goodnight, Theo." Hermione replied, watching him Disapparate. She smiled all the way up to her flat. It didn't set off fireworks, but that one kiss did remind her of what she'd been missing with Ron. There was something there, even if it wasn't overwhelming.

When she got to her flat, she quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower. She had another long day tomorrow and needed to get her rest.


	5. Blaise Zabini

**A/N: Please excuse any horrible Italian. I used an online translator, and we all know how unreliable those can be. I know no one who knows Italian and my beta, as amazing as he is, could not be responsible for proofing a language he's unfamiliar with. If you DO speak/write/read Italian and are wish to point out any errors, I'd be grateful. ~Krystle **

* * *

**Blaise Zabini**

"So..." Ginny said, as she jumped up and down on Hermione's bed. She'd waited as long as she could, and then took it upon herself to Floo to Hermione's flat and wake her up.

Hermione laughed at her friend. "It was nice."

"Nice?" Ginny asked, her voice skeptical. "That's not a very strong reaction."

"It was nice," Hermione said again with a sigh. "What do you want? There were no fireworks, but he really is a sweet guy and we had a nice time."

"So, basically we can mark him off the list," Ginny said, pulling the sheet of names out of her pocket.

"NO!" Hermione screeched, diving for the paper. "I didn't say that. Look, Ginny, let me make the decision after I've met with all of them, please?"

"Fine," Ginny said. "But don't forget your initial reaction. It could be the most telling."

"Fine," Hermione agreed. "Can I put some clothes on now, or will you be leering at me a while longer?"

Ginny giggled and nodded, going to the kitchen to start a pot of tea.

* * *

"Er, Hi Harry," Hermione said awkwardly when she ran into him in Diagon Alley later that day.

"Hermione," he breathed, eyes wide as he pulled her level, keeping her from falling to the ground. "I'm sorry I haven't called, I just thought...well, given the bid and everything it might be..." he stammered awkwardly trying to get his words out.

Hermione just smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I understand, Harry," she said. "Actually, it's a good idea. I want to do this the right way, and you already have the advantage of knowing me so well." Harry's eyes brightened at this, but he didn't say anything. "It's just a week," she continued. "Then we can go back to normal."

Harry grimaced slightly, but quickly pulled his features into a smile. "Sure thing, Hermione. I'll see you Saturday anyway, right?" Hermione smiled and nodded at him. "Great," Harry said, smiling brighter. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and as he walked away, Hermione couldn't help but touch the cheek her best friend had kissed and smile. There was definitely a spark there, but what did it mean?

* * *

Hermione found herself rushing before her date with Blaise. She'd been tied up at the hospital when she went in to talk to her boss, and ended up seeing two additional patients. She just couldn't bring herself to say 'no'.

After that, she just happened to run into Ginny, who had heard about her run in with Harry that morning and wouldn't shut up about it. Finally, Hermione had to remind her that she had a date to get ready for. Ginny gasped, looked at her watch and quickly told Hermione to hurry up. Hermione roll her eyes and laugh at her friend since it was Ginny who had stopped her forward momentum after all.

She nearly tripped over a box that had been placed in front of her door when she got home. It was wrapped in green paper and she had a feeling it was from one of her Slytherin suitors, but she didn't have time to open it. So, she cast a few spells to ensure it was safe and set it on her kitchen table before moving to her bedroom to ready herself for her date with Blaise.

As silly as it was, Blaise was a beautiful man, and she wanted to be beautiful enough to stand next to him whatever the date might be. She started with her make-up, going with a more dramatic eye shadow than she'd worn with Theo, and deep red lipstick to go with the emerald green dress that clung to her curves while falling just above her knees. It was an early date, so she didn't want to wear something too formal.

A knock on the door pulled her from her self-assessment and she smiled brightly to herself before going to the door to greet her date. Her breath literally caught in her chest when she laid eyes on him. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his dark skin was almost glowing, even under the harsh florescent light of the hallway fixtures.

"C-Come in," she nearly choked, grabbing the flowers he was handing her. She had a feeling she'd have enough to fill a garden by the time the week was over. She added them to Theo's flowers and made a mental note to pick up another vase soon.

Blaise looked so relaxed as he stood in her living room, hands in his pockets, wearing the most impressive black suit she'd ever seen. She tried to control her beating heart as she saw him looking at her lustfully, but she had to say, she'd never been on the receiving end of a look like that before, and it was quite intoxicating.

He was the opposite of Theo who was nervous and unassuming. Blaise was the picture of confidence as he smirked at her. "You look stunning, Hermione," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Blaise smiled at her then and offered her his arm, leading her to her own door as if he always belonged there. "I thought we'd walk," Blaise said, leading her out of her building gently. "I have to admit, I used a few of the company files to 'research' your area," he grinned, looking down at her.

"Oh really," Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "And was this all legal 'research'?" she giggled.

"Certainly," Blaise said, lengthening his stride as they exited the building and turned to the right. "I am an Auror after all," he winked at her, and she wondered how a man could get to be so...smooth.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked, as he slipped his arm around her waist. He was much more forward than Theo, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It felt good, but it also reminded her that he was practiced at this sort of thing.

"As you know, I'm of Italian decent," Blaise said, and at Hermione's nod, he continued. "There is an amazing authentic Italian restaurant just up here," he said pointing up the street. "It's Wizarding, but very few people go there because it's not well known."

"I've never been, and I've lived here for five years," Hermione said.

"After, I thought we'd have a few drinks at the pub on your corner before I drop you home," Blaise suggested.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione smiled.

"Well," Blaise said, leading her into the restaurant, as they arrived, "I just figured, if I only get one shot, I might as well make the most of it." His grin could not have been wider, and she wondered how, in seven years of school together, she'd never seen him smile until this night. He seemed to be doing it all the time now. Was it an act, or was this the Blaise Zabini of today.

"Ah, Mister Zabini, right this way," the maitre d' said with a warm smile. Hermione guessed that Blaise was a frequent patron of this establishment. He probably didn't mind the cozy atmosphere any more than the food that he assured her was spectacular.

Once seated, Hermione found herself a little lost with the menu. "I don't suppose you could help me with the Italian?" she asked, blushing furiously. She didn't like to admit intellectual weakness in front of anyone, least of all a possible suitor.

Blaise just smiled warmly at her, "Do you mind if I order for you instead?"

Hermione was surprised by his offer but nodded anyway. This was an adventure after all. "Be my guest," she said, hoping he didn't order her something she'd hate although she wasn't known to be a picky eater.

"Fantastic," Blaise replied smoothly, waving the waiter over.

"What may I get you," The waiter asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"_La bella donna vorebbe gli gnocchi con la salsa di vodka e l'antipasto del risotto con il limone. Vorre' i ravioli di aragosta nella salsa di pomodoro panna con il Cioppino cominciare_," Blaise said in the most beautiful and flawless Italian she'd ever heard. She bit her lip in arousal as his voice made love to the words. Never had she been so turned on by a dinner order before.

"_Molto Buono_," the waiter said, taking their menus and leaving behind a bottle of wine Blaise must have ordered ahead of them. He poured them both a glass and took a sip from his own, smirking at Hermione's reaction. She quickly schooled her features.

"So, before the food arrives, I must know, what ever possessed you to auction off your virginity? I mean, it's truly brilliant. But a Gryffindor, such as yourself, is usually a little more uptight about these things," Blaise said, his tone amused and curious at the same time.

"Well," Hermione started, blushing slightly, "I guess I just knew it was time to lose it. And with my humanitarian work seriously lacking funding, and my social circle consisting of Ginny, Adrian, and Harry...I just thought it might be a good way to start the next chapter of my life," she explained.

"I certainly commend you for it," Blaise said. "Regardless of what any small minded people might say, it's really quite brilliant. What is dating but bidding without calling it bidding? A guy asks a girl out on a date and, usually with money, tries to impress her until she goes home with him."

Hermione hadn't considered it like that before. It sort of made the whole dating scene seem a little...dirty. "Is that really all men are interested in?" she asked, keeping her voice light. Blaise owed her nothing after all. This was all about sex, really, wasn't it?

"No," Blaise said, "not all men. However, I must admit to you, I have little interest in settling down for a while. Call it a reaction to watching my mother settle down too quickly," he chuckled to himself and she smiled. "I suppose, the right witch could make me a believer in monogamy, though."

"Blaise, I'm not asking for a boyfriend in this," Hermione said seriously. "Would I like this whole thing to turn into something more? Sure. I am a Gryffindor after all, and we are known for our sentimentality. But you don't have to worry about me expecting anything from you. The auction was for one night, nothing more."

Blaise laughed heartily at that. "If there was one witch that might make me want to settle, it'd be you, I'll admit."

"Why?" Hermione asked, truly wanting to understand. "I mean, I saw you in the paper the other week with an American supermodel that puts me to shame. I just don't see how you could go from that to this."

"They don't have intrigue, Hermione," Blaise said, smiling at the waiter who'd just arrived with their starters. "Sure, you are beautiful, but that's not what excites me about you. You're brilliant, and independent. You don't need my money, nor do you want it for anything other than something totally unselfish. Do you know how hard it is to find a brilliant, independent, gorgeous woman who is unfailingly kind?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "When you say it like that, it's a wonder to me I haven't had men stalking me for a date."

"Don't you?" Blaise countered. "From what I hear you had enough bids to fill a house. Besides, you have to remember that with all your good qualities, you pack a mean hex. That intimidates some men."

"Not you though?" Hermione asked, she was flirting and she actually enjoyed it.

"No," Blaise said, winking at her. "The only reason I didn't approach you sooner is that you were with someone else and there was no opportunity. Trust me, auction or no auction, had you stayed single long enough, I'd have made my move."

"This is all so fascinating to me," Hermione breathed feeling a little light headed. "But enough about me. How did you get into Auror work?" she wanted to get off the topic of her.

They continued eating as Blaise told her how he'd always felt guilty for being neutral in the war. His mother had been his biggest priority then, and when things got serious he took her to Italy, basically running away. When it was all over, he took his N.E.W.T.s and found that he'd excelled at all the required courses for Auror work and enrolled a few months later. He never looked back. He enjoyed the public spotlight every once in a while with a high profile date here or there, but for the most part, he spent time working on cases.

"It seems like such a tiring job," Hermione said. "I don't think I'd be able to leave work at work. I'd always be thinking about the cases at home. I do that now as a healer."

"It's hard sometimes," Blaise said, finishing up his ravioli. "Certain cases stick with you. I always have a soft spot for children. I guess because I remember being that kid who had to be the man of the house. It wasn't easy."

"I'll bet it wasn't," Hermione sympathized. She found Blaise was a great deal deeper than she'd once given him credit for. She never thought the man shallow, but he did put a playboy image out there. While he was that, he was also a deeper more caring person as well.

"Shall we head to the pub?" he asked, slipping several gold coins discreetly into the bill pocket.

"That would be lovely. However, I must warn you, I'm a cheap drunk, and after two glasses of wine, I think one will be my limit at the bar," Hermione said with a blush.

"Perhaps this was all a plan to get you drunk and take advantage," Blaise beamed back and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

He held her around the waist as they walked the few blocks to the corner of her building where their pub was located. Once inside, Blaise insisted they sit at a table telling her that the bar was actually for prostitutes and drunks. She giggled at that, wondering where he'd heard such a crazy thing.

"So, how am I doing?" Blaise asked, scooting closer to her after they made their drink orders.

"Ah ah ah," Hermione said shaking her head, "no progress reports." She had a slight buzz, but she was still coherent enough to laugh at her own words. "I won't be making a decision until I've had the time to spend with each of the gentlemen."

"I had to try," Blaise said with a shrug. "Look, Hermione, in all honesty, I just want to say, whatever happens, I had a nice time tonight."

Hermione couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "I did too, Blaise."

They chatted idly as they drank their cocktails and Hermione could feel herself slipping. She wasn't drunk, but she was getting that tired feeling she always got when she'd had a little too much. "I hate to cut this short," she said with a frown, "but I did warn you, I think I need to get up to bed."

Blaise chuckled. "Let me at least walk you back to your apartment. I promise to behave." Hermione giggled and nodded.

His hand held hers tightly as he walked with her up the stairs to her flat and she felt a little tingle at the contact. She hoped it wasn't just the booze talking. She'd had a nice time with Blaise. He was a little too smooth, but perhaps that was just the way Italian boys were raised.

When they reached her door, she turned around and hugged him. "Thanks again, I had a great time."

"A kiss for the road?" Blaise asked boldly, his smirk still present.

"Sure, why not," Hermione shrugged with a laugh, and she allowed him to lean into her, taking her chin in his hands and plant a kiss right on her lips. It was longer than the kiss with Theo, and held much more passion, but it was missing something. Maybe her brain was too foggy to feel everything. There was a spark, a small one, and as his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer, she had to admit it was nice to melt into his strong chest.

Blaise's eyes were slightly dazed when he pulled back to look at her, and it was the first time she saw him look anything but composed. It flattered her that she had that effect on him and she kissed him one last time on the cheek before she turned around and opened her door. "Goodnight, Blaise," she said.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

When she was inside, she leaned against the door for support, suddenly feeling a little more sober. The kiss was great, that was sure, but was it enough? She still didn't know.

She shuffled into the kitchen, reaching for a glass for water, hoping it was stop any possible hangover in the morning, but her eyes caught on the box that she'd deposited there before her date. She was tired, but she was also curious. Gulping down the water, she sat at the table and began pulling at the wrapping around the box. Lifting the lid, she saw a thick card with elegant writing on it that read:

_Granger,_

_I saw this at the office. My family's company controls all Hogwarts publishing. I know how much you loved this book when we were in school, and since it's the newest edition - with you in it and McGonagall's introduction - I decided to get it for you before it hit the bookstores._

_Malfoy_

Her eyes nearly doubled in size and when she lifted the note from the box and saw, underneath, the brand new edition of_Hogwarts: A History_ including the new section on the Battle of Hogwarts.

She actually squealed with delight when she realized that, besides the editor, she'd probably be the first one reading it. The gift was more than thoughtful. It reminded her of something else. Draco Malfoy knew her favorite book. How did he know her favorite book?

The butterflies erupted in her stomach when she considered that, perhaps, he did really harbor some feelings for her for a very long time. Could it be true? Could the Slytherin Sex God really have been infatuated with her for so long? Or was this part of the game? One thing she knew was that Malfoys didn't like to lose. Maybe it was all part of the auction.

She shook the thought from her head and decided to be open minded. Besides, she had a date with Lucius tomorrow before she could even think about Draco. That didn't stop her from curling up in bed with the book he'd sent her and reading several chapters before she finally fell asleep.


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

"You aren't actually considering bringing her here," Draco asked, outraged.

"Why not? This way we aren't swarmed by the media." Lucius shrugged at his son as he asked the house elves to prepare a meal for him and Hermione that night. "And I expect you to be somewhere else," he added sternly.

"You can't have her over here, Father," Draco said. "Don't you remember what happened to her in this house during the war?"

Lucius looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, right," he breathed. How could he have forgotten? Hermione's screams were etched in his brain forever after that night when she was tortured by his sister-in-law in his own drawing room.

"Of course you're right," Lucius sighed in frustration. He hated to admit it, but bringing Hermione to the Manor was a terrible idea. If he wanted to win this thing, he couldn't remind her that he'd stood by and done nothing while she was tortured. Sure, he had a spy's job to do, and she knew it, but it probably wouldn't help his case.

Draco didn't know why he informed his father of his faux pas. Really, he should have let the old man suffer, but he couldn't help himself. If Hermione walked into the Manor and had a bad reaction...well, he didn't want to think about that. He never wanted her to have to remember that terrible night.

"Father, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but there are many places you can take her. Just consider how much pull you have with the ministry and nearly every other major industry in Wizarding England, and you want to bring her here?" Draco sighed as his father looked at him confused. He wasn't going to give him any more help. The old man could figure it out himself.

* * *

"P-professor Snape!" Ginny cried in surprise when she literally ran into her old Potions professor.

"I'm no longer your professor, as I'm sure you've noticed," Snape said, his voice bored and aggravated at the same time, as only Severus Snape could pull off.

"Of course," Ginny conceded. No matter how many times she looked at his bid, she couldn't believe the dungeon bat had actually held interest in Hermione. She had always assumed he was a little asexual. After reading his letter to Hermione, she couldn't argue that anymore. It was a little creepy, but Hermione seemed to return some sort of feelings for the snarky vampire.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or may I continue with my shopping?" Snape asked, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Of course, sir. I just don't see you in Diagon Alley that often," she said.

"Yes, well," Snape said, pursing his lips, "as I'm sure Miss Granger has told you, I find myself in need of some things for our...date on Friday." He looked completely embarrassed and out of his element, and Ginny almost laughed, but remembered he was a master with a wand, and probably wouldn't think twice about hexing her if she laughed at him.

"Of course," she said with a nod. "I hope you both have a lovely time." Snape just grunted and moved past her. She shook her head when he was out of sight. She'd never understand what Hermione saw in that man. Then again, Hermione had always been a little strange.

* * *

Ginny came over to help Hermione before her date with Lucius. "So, tell me everything you are thinking right now," Ginny demanded.

"Well," Hermione said, faking deep consideration, "I'm thinking that if we move some of the emergency patients to the fourth floor, that will open up beds in the..."

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I'm serious, and you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione just smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend. Ginny had been chomping at the bit for every little detail about this entire thing and Hermione found it quite funny. "Okay, Blaise was charming and the kiss was fantastic, but part of me was a little let down."

"Let down? Explain," Ginny demanded.

"Let down isn't the right word," Hermione said, allowing Ginny to take over the styling of her hair. "It was great, but part of me wondered if he was just trying to seduce me. He was quite clear that a relationship was not really in the cards, which is fine. But..."

"But you want more," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"I...Well..." Hermione started. She did want more, but it sounded so absurd within the parameters of this auction she'd concocted.

"Of course you do, Hermione. You aren't a one-night stand kind of girl," Ginny said.

"Of course not, I'm a virgin," Hermione scoffed.

Ginny just sighed and rolled her eyes turning Hermione around to look at her as she started on her make-up. "That's not what I mean. You are a relationship girl. Look, you had a six-year relationship with a guy you didn't even desire sexually. You are a committed person, and you like it when people are committed to you," Ginny explained.

"But with the terms of the auction, it's not like I can ask for more," Hermione reasoned.

"I can think of at least two people in this auction that would jump at the chance for more," Ginny said.

"Like who?" Hermione scoffed.

"Harry and Snape," Ginny said. Before Hermione could respond, she continued. "Harry would never put your friendship in jeopardy for a quick fuck." Ginny almost laughed at the blush that crept up Hermione's cheeks at her choice of words. "For someone about to go on a date with Lucius Malfoy, you are awfully prudey tonight."

"Whatever. Continue what you were saying. Harry I understand, but what about Snape?" Hermione sighed in irritation.

"Use that big brain of yours, Hermione," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "This man is not one for the public eye, nor does he wear his emotions and feelings on his sleeve, but he put up a great deal of money to reconnect with you. Do you really think that's just about sex?"

Hermione just nodded to herself. It made sense. "I don't think Theo just wants sex either," she reasoned. "And then there is Draco..."

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked, sensing there was something Hermione hadn't told her.

"Well, I just don't know how to read him. We've been at each other's throats since we were little. Then, I haven't heard from him in almost a year. Now, all of a sudden he's sending me gifts and telling me he's always wanted me," Hermione said, pointing at the book she'd received the night before from Draco. "I just don't know if this is Slytherin cunning or if he's being genuine."

"Well, I can't answer that," Ginny said, averting her eyes as Hermione slipped her burgundy evening gown on. It was fancier than the other dresses she'd worn, because she assumed Lucius would be dressed to the nines. "What I can tell you is that Adrian doesn't lie to me, and he thinks that Draco just might be the most serious out of all of them."

"It's so crazy," Hermione said still trying to come to terms with the fact that the boy she hated could be a man she wanted to date.

"Not really. Everyone knows boys pick on the girls they like. Draco just never graduated past the Kindergarten phase of flirting," Ginny laughed.

"Maybe so. Either way, I need to get mentally prepared for Lucius. He's brilliant as he is cunning, and I need to stay on my toes," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ginny said. "I hope to talk to you before you head out with Draco tomorrow, but if not, you owe me double the details after," Ginny said seriously.

"Fine," Hermione said, laughing at her overzealous friend. Not five minutes after Ginny left, there was a hard knock at the door. She took a deep breath, still trying to believe that she was about to go on a date with Lucius Malfoy. He'd been one of the key players in her sexual fantasies since she was old enough to have them.

Steeling herself for how delectable she knew he'd be when she opened the door, she took another deep breath and pulled the door open. "Hello Lucius," she smiled brightly, seeing her suspicions had been correct. He was dressed in fine dress robes, and instead of holding a bouquet of flowers, he held a single red rose and a bottle of wine.

"I assumed my younger counterparts have already flooded you with flowers," he smirked, handing the bottle to her. "So I decided to offer you a much more useful token."

"Thank you, Lucius. It's very thoughtful. Let me just put it in the fridge and I'll be right back." Hermione smiled, and turned to go into the kitchen, her heart racing the whole way. He was gorgeous. Twice her age? Sure. But that wasn't going to stop her from having a good time. She was twenty-five after all. She was no longer a child.

When she returned, she noticed Lucius looking at her television set and couldn't help but laugh silently to herself. "It's called a television," she said, breaking him from his concentration on the box.

Lucius turned to her abruptly, but instead of taking offense, he smiled. "Yes, I know. I've never actually used one, but the company invested in a new technology for them. It's been most profitable for us."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Well, as a lowly resident healer, I've yet to upgrade my television, so it's still the same old model," she laughed. "Shall we go? Or was the plan to stay here?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow at the older man.

"Certainly not," Lucius said, "however, our first stop is on the Floo system." Lucius said. Hermione was slightly surprised, but took his arm anyway as he led her to her own Floo.

"Ministry of Magic," he called as he dropped the Floo powder in the fireplace and they were off at lightning speed.

"H-How did you? I thought only the top officials in the government had access to the Ministry via private Floo," Hermione said, eyes wide with wonder as they stepped out into the main entrance of the Ministry.

Lucius smirked down at her. "Well, I just happen to have some pull with the Ministry, and I had your Floo connected for the night. Considering you are a famous War hero, I wasn't faced with much protest," he added, his smirk deepening. She was damned adorable. Always had been really, but she'd become beautiful with age as well. A man would be lucky to call her his own. Not that he was thinking that far ahead.

"Well, this is by far the most interesting place a person has taken me on a date," Hermione admitted, still holding onto his arm as he led her to wherever they were going.

"I wanted to show you something," Lucius said. "Ah, here we are." He turned down a corridor off the main hall. They passed several doors before he finally led her into a room near the end of the hall.

She shot him a puzzled look when she saw only a table and two folding chairs in an empty room full of filing cabinets. "I have to say, this is the strangest place I've ever been brought by a male suitor," Hermione said smirking.

"Very clever," Lucius said, "but what I want to show you is on the table," he said, indicating for her to follow him around the table and look at the parchment rolled out on top of it. "This is your new hospital ward," he said, pointing at the magical blueprint on the table.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at what Lucius had done. Apparently, he'd gotten together a team of architects to design the very ward she wanted to build with the money she received in the auction. She was speechless and felt tears sting her eyes as she considered the reality of her dream for the first time. Sure, she'd thought about it, but never had she been this close to it.

"Now, I know that you are a good little Gryffindor, and you will not choose me unless I 'win you over' as it were," Lucius said, a twinkle in his eyes, "but I thought I'd help you get a head start with whoever's money you'll be spending. This way, you don't have to hire out an architect on top of everything else," he explained.

Hermione couldn't say anything for a moment, but she threw herself into Lucius' arms and he gladly accepted her into his personal space. "Thank you, Lucius. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I've got an idea. Why did you never come to me about this before? I am on the board at St. Mungo's, after all," he asked, keeping her pulled tight to him as he looked down at her with, dare she call it...affection. She didn't feel awkward in his arms, so she allowed him to hold her close as she answered his question.

"Well, I discussed it with the head of the department, and he made it clear that the board doesn't look kindly on 'charity' projects. I didn't want to get embarrassed by bringing it before the whole board," Hermione answered. "As far as not going to you personally, I had considered it, but my pride wouldn't let me. Harry didn't even know I wanted to do this project until the article hit the stands."

"Silly Gryffindors," Lucius said with a roll of the eyes, letting her loose, but still keeping an arm around her waist. "You are far too noble for your own good, you know?"

"Oh, you think it's charming," Hermione said, flashing him a winning smile.

"Too true," Lucius admitted. "Now, shall I feed you, or would you like to stay in this dimly lit room? I assure you, I wouldn't mind the latter," he said, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"As titillating as that sounds," Hermione said, licking her lips slightly. _Where did this forward woman come from?_ "I think you better feed me."

"You, Hermione Granger, are going to put me in an early grave," Lucius almost growled as he took her hand and let her back to the Floo network.

* * *

True to Lucius' nature, he chose the most opulent and expensive French restaurant in Wizarding England. It just so happened that the press was swarming the place too. "It had to happen sooner or later," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really didn't intend..." Lucius said with a frown.

"I know," Hermione smiled. "Hey, I put myself out there. They've already been speculating about my 'bidders', I guess now they know of at least one. It's really no big deal. I've just always been a little turned off by the media," she explained.

"And who could blame you after all the bad press that came with being Harry Potter's best friend, that turned into obsessive press about the 'Golden Trio' after the war?" Lucius said, looking over the top of his menu as the waiter left. Hermione nodded emphatically. The press had never been her friend, and she guessed that they wouldn't be about this stage of her life either.

"At least those closest to me get it," Hermione said.

"Really? So Mister Weasley took the news well?" Lucius smirked over the top of his wine glass.

Hermione laughed, "Well, with the exception of Ron. But to tell you the truth, Ron and I will probably not be talking for a while. His family understood though. All his brothers sent their congratulations on kicking him to the curb. Fred and George also said they considered bidding, but thought sleeping with me might be a little too...weird." Hermione laughed at that. She couldn't agree more. While handsome, they were still like brothers to her. "Ginny is my confidante on this adventure, so you know she's on board."

"And Harry," Lucius asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"Well, that's another issue entirely," Hermione said. "He's in the running," she explained simply.

"I see," Lucius said, not missing a beat. "Well, let the best man win," he said. "Though it's a little crude to think of such a beautiful woman as a prize."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "It's still so strange to me as well."

Conversation continued after that, mostly about work and home life. Hermione found that talking with Lucius was less strained than it had been with Blaise and Theo, probably because they already had some sort of working relationship. There was also his advanced maturity, which she'd always been attracted to, and his aristocratic air, which she'd never been intimidated by, as some had.

When dessert arrived, she asked the question she'd been wondering all night. "Those plans, they aren't contingent on my choosing you, are they?"

"Of course not, Hermione," Lucius said quickly. "While I hope you do choose me - as I know I can get you the best night out of any of the other men in the running - those plans come with no strings. Any extra funding you might need, you needn't feel uncomfortable about meeting with me about either," he explained.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"I hate to cut the evening short, but it's nearly ten, and I know enough about women to know they need their beauty sleep," Lucius smiled at her.

"Is it that late already?" she asked, with wonder. She had an early date with Draco the next day and wanted to get to bed before midnight to be fresh for it. "We'd better go," she said, "though I'll admit, I have no idea where we are," she laughed.

"I'll Apparate us back," Lucius said, taking her in his arms and Apparating in front of her building. "I shall walk you up. It's only proper," Lucius said, still holding her close to his side. Hermione could only nod as the spicy smell of him was threatening to make her faint. He smelled like heaven and felt even better. She wondered how a man of nearly fifty could be so incredibly toned.

At her door, Lucius took her hand and kissed it lightly. Hermione smiled but was somewhat disappointed. After all those sexual fantasies, she didn't want to end up with only a kiss on the hand. "Goodnight then," she said, hiding her disappointment.

Lucius just smiled brighter before pulling on the hand he held, bringing her into his body. "I'm not finished yet," he breathed over her lips, capturing them in a heated kiss, seconds later.

"Mmm," she moaned against him pulling him by the back of the neck, closer to her. His tongue flicked at her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. Her heart almost exploded as she felt his tongue slide across hers. Just as soon as it was there, it was gone and Lucius was pulling back, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"Until next time," he said, gathering his wits before kissing her once more on the cheek and turning to leave. Hermione stood there stunned for a moment before she finally managed to open her door and slip inside. _Wow._

There had definitely been sparks to that kiss. But was it the fantasies being realized that caused such a reaction, or their chemistry? He was easy to talk to, for sure, and kind, in his own way. He could kiss like a pro, but that brought back another thought. Could she see a future with Lucius? She wasn't sure. She didn't even want to think about the implications it would have for her and Draco.

She shook the thoughts from her head and quickly went to her room to get ready for bed. Only a Dreamless Sleeping Potion would get her to sleep now, there was too much going on in her head.


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet in front of her closet. She had no idea what to wear. Draco would be there at two and that implied that she wasn't expected to dress formally, but for one of the richest Wizards in England, she didn't know if the rules were always the same.

She bit her lip and finally tore through her flat to her writing desk. Dipping her quill in ink, she jotted a short note to Draco (_Sorry to bother, but I discovered, upon staring at my closet, that I haven't the slightest idea what the dress code is for today's adventure_), and sent it off with her owl, Hermes, instructing him not to return until she got a response. It was not yet noon, so she assumed he was probably still at home.

It took all of five minutes for Draco's response to return and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she read it.

_Granger,_

_Anything you wear will be lovely, I'm sure. But for today, let's keep it casual. I want you to be comfortable._

_Malfoy_

Hermione smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she'd wear. It was casual, comfortable, and looked amazing on her. It was perfect. Before she could get to her closet, though, Ginny came barreling through the Floo.

"You know, it's polite to ask before coming in," Hermione said with a wry smile.

"Well, at least I know you aren't with a man," Ginny smirked. "Don't worry, when you make your choice, I won't be popping over unannounced anymore. Now, tell me about your date."

Hermione laughed. "It was very nice." She pulled out the sundress she planned to wear along with a pair of comfortable sandals and Ginny went to work on her hair, which looked like a bird's nest at present.

"Where did he take you? I've always imagined that Lucius Malfoy would take his dates in a hot-air balloon or something." Ginny giggled to herself.

"You haven't seen the _Prophet_?" Hermione asked.

"No, Adrian and I were up rather late last night," Ginny said, wagging her eyebrows at Hermione. "I just got up a half hour ago."

"Well," Hermione said, reaching for the paper, "we made the front page, though Merlin knows why. There has to be something more important going on in the world than me going on a date with Lucius Malfoy."

"Very little," Ginny scoffed reading the article with hungry eyes. "Oh wow, I can't believe he took you there. Do you realize it's about fifty galleons a plate?"

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione bit out. "And you know I don't care about such things.

"Well," Ginny said, finishing the article, "at least they didn't come right out and call you a whore," she laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Let's just hope I don't have to endure any more glowing character studies by the moronic Huns at the _Daily Prophet_. If I need to, I can make Rita write a story when this is all done, with my story, and the story of whichever guy I choose," Hermione added.

"It is nice having her in your back pocket, isn't it?" Ginny laughed, continuing work on Hermione's hair. "So, was there a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed.

"Tell..." Ginny said, chomping at the bit.

"It was explosive, that's for sure." Hermione smiled at the memory. "Although, I'm still a little confused about why. It could just be left over fantasy fulfillment excitement."

"True," Ginny said, "but at least you know you'd have that spark for one night."

"That is true," Hermione admitted.

* * *

Hermione had whipped herself up into a small frenzy by the time 2:00 arrived. Every other suitor had shown up on time or before, but 2:01 came, and still no Draco. She guessed she shouldn't worry yet. But that nagging feeling that this was just a game to him wouldn't go away.

Finally, at 2:10, there was a sharp knock on the door and Hermione was able to breathe a sigh of relief, although she didn't know why she was so concerned. If Draco blew her off, it was his loss. She had five other men who were more than willing to show her admiration and respect. Perhaps it had something to do with her overwhelming curiosity about Draco's motives.

Opening the door, she was shocked to see Draco standing on the other side of the door in and entirely Muggle outfit, like her own. He had on perfectly fitted blue jeans with a blue and white stripped oxford shirt. His hair was perfectly coifed, as usual, and Hermione couldn't help but consider what it would look like if she ran her hands through it.

All the old feelings came back to her in an instant, and he could have been three hours late and she wouldn't have cared. He was stunning and he was looking at her expectantly. "Umm, please, come in," she said, moving aside to let him into her house. She saw him eyeing her up and down, and decided she'd picked the right outfit because he definitely approved. It made her a little weak in the knees to have Draco Malfoy looking at her like that.

"I'm very sorry I'm late," Draco said, his normal drawl, was now slightly pleading. "My father held me up with work stuff, but I'm more likely to believe he was _trying_ to make me late," Draco rolled his eyes. "I also had a beautiful flower arrangement to give you, but in my haste to get here sooner, I left it."

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "It's quite alright. While I appreciate the gesture, I've run out of vases for all the flowers at this point."

"Well, I have a feeling you will like the date, so let's hope that puts me back in your good graces," Draco winked at her. He seemed to have gotten his confidence back. Again she was confused. Was this an act? Was it real? It was frustrating not knowing, but she had to admit, she was still excited to be in the same room with him.

"Then let's get to it," Hermione beamed at him.

"Okay, Granger, do you trust me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she said, in a questioning tone, her brow furrowing.

"Then touch this, and hold on tight," Draco said, pulling out a small thimble from his pocket. She looked at it quizzically for a second before doing as she was told and immediately she felt the pull of a Portkey.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked, clinging to Draco for support when they were dropped on the ground. She'd never gotten used to Portkeys, as she so rarely used them.

"Paris," Draco said matter-of-factly. Hermione's eyes doubled. "I remembered, at Grimmauld Place that summer after the war, you told Ron how much you missed Paris. You use to visit with your parents every other year. You said it was your favorite place in the world," Draco said, looking directly into her eyes.

"You remember that?" Hermione asked. That had to have been six years ago, and she couldn't have possibly said it often because Ron never got the hint that she wanted him to take her there.

"I remember many things, Granger," he said with a smirk.

"About that... if you are considering having sex with me, don't you think you should call me 'Hermione'?" she asked.

"If it would make you more comfortable," Draco said, "but you will always be 'Granger' to me."

"Even if I got married and my last name changed?" she countered with a flirtatious smirk.

"Especially then," Draco answered, his tone clipped as if he was irritated by the thought. _Interesting. Very interesting._

"Well, thank you, Draco. It's lovely here," Hermione said, noticing he'd slipped his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. "Where are we off to?"

"Well, as I feel like you and I - more than most probably - have a bit of history to sort out, I thought we'd take a walk through Monmatre and catch up. It's less hectic than the Champs-Élysées and it has been quite a long time since we've spoken, you know," he said with a smirk.

"We never really spoke, Draco," Hermione countered, "but that is a lovely idea. I have to admit, I'm very curious about some things. I only ask that you tell me the truth. I promise it will not affect your standing."

"If you want, I'll take some Veritaserum," Draco joked, holding her hand tightly as he led them down the sidewalk and around the corner to the artist's district.

Hermione grinned back at him. "That won't be necessary. I'm trusting a Slytherin here, so don't let me down."

"I won't," Draco said, looking at her seriously. "Can I ask why you decided to do this whole thing? I mean, I know what the article said, but there must be more to it than that."

"The truth is mostly in that article," Hermione admitted. "I'm twenty-five years old, and for my entire adult life, I've been with one man. A man I wasn't even attracted to. I thought that was normal. I thought passion was something in romance novels and real people were more like Ron and me." Draco had to control the scoff at that remark. But he was pretty sure Hermione would take it the wrong way and the last thing he needed was another strike against him.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Draco said.

"Have you had romance novel passion with someone?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know you've been with many women," she blushed suddenly at her own comment, but decided to press on. "But have you ever had it all. The sexual passion _and_the enduring friendship?"

"No," Draco said. "And to tell you the truth, sexual passion on its own is not all it's cracked up to be. A stranger is still a stranger in the morning."

"And yet, you bid, I'm assuming millions of galleons for one night of sexual passion with me," Hermione said.

"Have we ever been strangers, Hermione?" he asked, using her first name. It sounded beautiful coming from his mouth. "Enemies, yes. Fellow soldiers, yes. But we've never been strangers. Even if I was too stupid to act on my feelings, you've been one of the biggest parts of my life for nearly fifteen years."

Hermione was nearly struck dumb at his words and his forthrightness. Draco was known for talking around issues and having a silver tongue. It was how he excelled at nearly everything he did. "Are you saying that you're not bidding for one night?"

Draco sighed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the close contact. Her head felt light, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "If I win, and we share a night together, it will be one of the most amazing nights of both of our lives, I'm sure. But if I win, and we share a night together, and you'd give me the chance to show you that we can have it all, that night will just be the starting off point for something so much better."

Hermione stopped walking and had to work to catch her breath. She felt like she was in the middle of a romance novel already. "Draco, you can't say things like that to me to win an auction. My feelings are involved here. How can you possibly feel that strongly about me, when we haven't said more than a few words to each other since we left Grimmauld Place that summer after the war?"

Draco looked around and spotted a bench at the base of the hill leading up to Sacré-Cœur which was, oddly, void of tourists. Leading her over to it, he sat down and pulled her down next to him. "I've never been like this before, Gr-Hermione. I've wanted you since third year. At first, I was disgusted. I didn't know my father was actually on the right side of the war until fifth year, but still I wanted you. I'd always been raised to believe Purebloods were superior to everyone else. I never considered that I was wrong. It took my father a very long time to see the error of his Pureblood prejudice. But he couldn't share his transformation with me, for fear of alerting the other Death Eaters of his change of heart.

"When I was smart enough to figure out that this 'Mudblood' bigotry was all bullshit, I couldn't be anything but mean to you for fear of blowing my own cover."

"But what about after that?" Hermione asked, her eyes deep with questions. "When you came to Grimmauld Place, you could have said something then."

"Would you have believed me? Or better yet, would Weasley have let you off your leash long enough for me to try and explain?" Draco asked bitterly.

"So, it's all Ron's fault?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes! No!" Draco sighed in frustration. "Look, it's all _my_ fault, really. I was a coward, which is not an easy thing to admit, so cut me a break here." Hermione smiled slightly to herself but let him continue. "I should have fought, but I had no way of knowing that you were running off with Weasley because you thought no one else desired you. Though, how you could believe such a ridiculous thing, I'll never know."

"And if I used Legilimency on you, right now, I wouldn't find some sort of lie in there?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No," Draco said seriously. "I know I've made a huge mess of all of this, but what I'm telling you is true."

"Okay," Hermione said, laying her hand over his. "I believe you. But if you are lying to me, I'll have you killed. I'm Hermione Granger; you know I could do it." She smiled brilliantly at him, and he chuckled in response.

"I guess it's too much to ask if you return the feelings," Draco said, standing and extending his hand to her.

"You'll have to wait and see," Hermione said, winking at him. But he knew she had to return some of his feelings, or she'd have freaked out and run from him. Hermione wasn't the type to lead someone on. He'd just have to hope her feelings were as strong as his.

* * *

After their walk, Draco led Hermione into a local cafe for coffee before dinner. "You know," Hermione said, "you have been very lucky with this early date. The other gentlemen had short dates since they started do late."

"That was my plan all along," Draco said, shooting her a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. "I might have just acted like a Hufflepuff back there, but I am still Slytherin." He laughed, and Hermione joined him, ordering a black coffee.

"Well, I have to admit, your knowledge of Muggle culture has grown exponentially," she said, as he ordered a café au lait.

Draco actually blushed under her gaze and she found it the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "Actually, I spent several months, before going to work with my father, living in Muggle London."

"So, that's where you went," Hermione said more to herself than him.

"You've been keeping track of me?" Draco asked, smirking at her.

"Of course not, you self-obsessed prat," she scowled. "I just happened to notice you dropped off the face of the earth not long after the war ended, and then returned like you'd never left," Hermione explained.

Draco just chuckled at her indignation, but explained anyway. "After everything with the war, and how fast we all had to grow up, I had to take a break. I figured, since I was shunned from all those Muggle Studies classes, what better way to learn about how the other half lives than to join them."

"You're the one who got Malfoy Industries to invest in Muggle technology, aren't you?" Hermione gasped. She'd never really considered it. Her impression of Draco was so trenched in their past, she had difficulty figuring out this new, grown up Draco.

"Yes," Draco said, feeling a little embarrassed. His business was very important to him, but he wasn't used to women who cared about what he did for a living. Yet another reason why Hermione Granger was a keeper. "I saw how they'd overcome not having magic with technology, and I wanted in. Besides, I think wizards could learn a lot from them. We rely on our magic too much. I'm guilty of it as well. If we combined the two, we'd be unstoppable. But old minds are hard to change."

Hermione couldn't help herself. His honest expression of a belief she held dear was too much. Before she could even muster the will to stop herself she flung herself at him and planted a forceful kiss directly on his lips. Pulling back, she blushed furiously. "Oh Merlin, I can't believe I did that."

Draco, still a little dazed by the welcomed assault of his lips, chuckled. "Feel free to do it again, if you feel the need."

"Stop laughing at me," Hermione said, but there was no real anger in her voice. "I just couldn't have said it better myself. It's like people don't care about how Muggles live. When you said that, I just...lost control for a minute." Her face was absolutely violet with the blushing, and she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Hermione," Draco said, his voice quiet and soothing. He took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him. "I never would have made the decision to investigate how Muggles live if it hadn't been for your influence. You've changed my life more than you realize. No matter what happens, that will always be true."

"Have you always been this amazing?" Hermione breathed. She knew she was playing her hand too soon, but she couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy had turned her world upside down in the last three hours.

"No, I think it's a fairly recent development," Draco laughed. "Come, let's go to dinner. I figured a nice authentic, French, outdoor restaurant would be nice." Hermione nodded and followed him to wherever they were headed next.

* * *

Dinner was filled with much less heavy conversation. They discussed work and friends among other things, and Hermione found herself feeling very comfortable with Draco. It wasn't the kind of comfort she had with Harry or Ginny, but he wasn't strained either, which is what she thought it would be like.

When it was time to go, they ventured along the _Champs-Elysees_, marveling at the beautiful lights of the city now that they were lit for dusk. "It's so beautiful here," Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as the chill of the night air began to make her shiver.

"Here," Draco said, transfiguring a nearby tablecloth into a fetching wrap and wrapping it around Hermione's shoulders. "I have a Portkey to take us back to your flat. It will depart when we both touch it."

"Let's go. As beautiful as this is, I think I need a cup of tea," Hermione said, with a smile. Draco nodded and pulled a pair of old eyeglasses out of his pocket. When they touched it, they were pulled directly into the living room of Hermione's flat.

"I'll start the tea, make yourself comfortable," Hermione said, pulling away from Draco and heading to the kitchen. Draco took the opportunity to look around Hermione's place. It was quite nice, and you could tell she spent a lot of her free time there, likely reading or watching the television that was facing the love seat.

He sat down on it, hoping that the shorter couch would encourage her to sit closer to him. He was a Slytherin, after all. He smiled wistfully at all the pictures she had in her living room. He wondered what it would be like to have such close friends. He had friends, sure, but Slytherin friendships were a little different. As much as he valued Adrian, Greg, Blaise, and Theo, he couldn't help but wonder what a friendship without societal pressures was like.

He was broken from his thoughts when Hermione entered the room carrying a tray with various teas and a kettle on it. "I didn't know what you liked..." she said, indicating that he should help himself.

When their tea was served, Draco leaned back and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She'd sat right where he wanted her to, and he smiled at his fortune. "You have a lovely place."

"Do you still live at the Manor?" Hermione asked, luckily keeping the tremor out of her voice.

"Yes," Draco said cautiously. "But I do have a flat in London. It's easier to conduct some business with Muggles from there."

"I can imagine. Even without the bad memories, I can't say Malfoy Manor is a prime place to meet unsuspecting Muggles," Hermione laughed awkwardly, trying to cut the tension that came with discussing the Manor.

"About that," Draco started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No," Hermione said sternly. "You are not going to feel guilty about that. If you had stopped Bellatrix we would have all been killed, okay?"

"Okay," Draco said reluctantly. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get the guilt of that night out of his system though. Deciding he needed to change the subject, and wanting to feel her lips against his again (perhaps for longer this time) he turned to her and said, "May I kiss you? It's only fair after you got your chance." His Slytherin smirk was deep and Hermione's breath caught as she saw how sexy he looked like that.

"You can try," she said, her voice suddenly husky, and she'd just set her teacup down when Draco moved in. His hands went to her face, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, after all these years.

Their lips touched gently at first until Draco deepened it, darting his tongue out to taste her, she quickly opened her mouth to allow his tongue to find hers. Swirling around each other, she let out a breathy moan as Draco pulled her to him, smashing their bodies together.

"Hermione," he breathed rubbing his nose against hers before delving back into the hot cavern of her mouth. His kisses were perfect, not too hard, but not too tentative either. She felt electric shocks throughout her system as she fisted the material of his shirt, trying to bring him closer to her. She'd never been this overcome by physical passion in her life.

Neither knew how much time passed by the time they broke the kiss, both panting heavily with need to breathe. "Wow," Draco said, knowing he only fell more for her after that.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, having no ability to make her words come out properly.

"I probably ought to go," Draco said reluctantly. "As much as I want to say, I can't be tempted."

Hermione snapped out of it then and smiled. "Yes," she said. "I-I'll talk to you soon." Draco kissed her one last time on the lips, lingering longer than strictly necessary before leaving her flat. Hermione just stared at the teapot in front of her, trying to collect herself. Sparks didn't even begin to describe that kiss.


	8. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

* * *

Hermione's head was still reeling the next morning, and for the first time, she sought Ginny out, instead of the other way around.

"You must have had quite a date for you to be here," Ginny said, after Hermione didn't speak or do anything except fingering the rim of her teacup.

"It was...amazing," Hermione said finally. "I can't think of any part of the date that wasn't great. I still feel a little hesitant to trust Draco, but he opened up so much to me, how can I not?"

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, a little too eagerly.

"I'm not going to tell you," Hermione said sternly. "It's between us. But let's just say, he admitted to having feelings for me for a long time, and being too cowardly to act on it."

"Wow," Ginny said. "I can't even imagine Draco Malfoy being so humble...or honest."

"I know," Hermione said. "So, you understand why I am hesitant."

"Yes," Ginny said. "Maybe after your dates with Snape and Harry, you'll have a better idea."

"Part of me doesn't want to try and follow up yesterday with someone else, and part of me is dying to reconnect with Severus," Hermione said. "Does that make any sense?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "You've got six successful and attractive guys after you. It's natural that you'd be confused."

"But it's not just that," Hermione said. "These last three guys and I have serious history. I mean, Harry is my best friend. Severus was my professor, turned confidante in the war. Add Draco to the mix and I don't know what to think," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, relax. You haven't even gone out with Snape or Harry," Ginny would never be able to call Snape 'Severus', it was too creepy. "Why don't you just take a deep breath, prepare yourself for your early date this evening, and stop stressing?"

"Have you met me?" Hermione scoffed. "All I can do is stress about this. What if I make the wrong choice and get my heart trampled on?"

"Then we will deal with that. This is something you need to grasp if you are going to join us in the sexual world," Ginny said seriously, "Sometimes we make wrong choices, but every experience makes us more whole and deeper individuals."

"Wow, Ginny," Hermione said, "that's pretty insightful."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hermione blushed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Meanwhile, Adrian smirked to himself as he went to the fireplace and discretely activated the Floo Network.

* * *

"Draco, I'm only telling you this because I actually care about Hermione. Just don't tell her I said that," Adrian said.

"Just spit it out," Draco sighed in frustration.

"I just wanted to let you know that, Hermione just informed Ginny that she was quite confused but had an amazing time with you," Adrian said.

"That, I knew already," Draco said. He'd hoped his friend would have better inside information than that. Though, why Adrian was being so helpful he didn't know. It wasn't a Slytherin's nature, even if he did have a witch he was head-over-heels in love with at home.

"What I'm trying to tell you, is that you have to play this carefully, Draco. She's got two more dates...with your biggest competition."

"Snape I'm not worried about. It's only Potter that will be a problem," Draco said, but Adrian shook his head.

"They have a past too. I'm telling you, Draco, you can't just hope this date coasts you through," Adrian insisted.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm sure you and Potter get on well now. Why not root for him? Why aren't you helping Theo or Blaise?" Draco asked, his tone irritated. What was Adrian's game anyway?

"Because she doesn't feel the spark with Theo, and Blaise is only interested in bedding her. And, maybe Harry's intentions are noble, but I have to wonder if he's doing this because he doesn't want to lose her. You, on the other hand, I know. You care about her. You always have," Adrian said simply.

"And apparently you do too, or you wouldn't be here," Draco said.

"She's alright," Adrian said, rolling his eyes, but both men knew that Adrian was taken with Hermione. Apparently, she was just one of those people you couldn't meet and not care about.

* * *

Hermione was less nervous and more excited about her date with Severus Snape. Sure, he was a bit foreboding, and she really didn't know what might come of the evening together, but she had to admit, she'd missed him and was excited to reconnect.

Really, Snape was one of the most brilliant people she'd ever known, and she loved the easy relationship they'd shared at Grimmauld Place together, reading and discussing academic articles and books. He never made her feel stupid for her overzealous interest in studying, and, in fact, welcomed it. In that way, she'd always felt them equals.

He never mixed well with the other members of the Order except for Lupin and Arthur, but part of her felt like Severus could relate to her alone, and that was intoxicating.

She was pulled out of her excited thoughts by a timid knock on the door. She pulled her hair back from her face and a messy knot, checking herself again in the mirror. She'd chosen a black cashmere sweater, charcoal dress pants and comfortable flats, already knowing her suitor would be dressed in black from head to toe.

When she was happy with the result of her afternoon's work, she quickly went to the door to greet her date. "Professor," she said with a bright smile, noting he was wearing all Muggle clothes; black slacks with a black button down shirt. He looked just as delectable as she remembered, and while she knew he was not conventionally attractive (Draco had him beat by miles in that department) he was sexy.

She felt awkward calling him 'Professor' given the nature of their date, but she hadn't yet become comfortable calling him 'Severus' to his face. Even in their Order days, the idea of calling him by his first name seemed off limits.

"Severus, please," Snape said, trying to smile, but it came out more pained than anything. "I brought you a small token," he said holding out a wrapped package, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was more surprised that he actually wrapped it or that he got her something in the first place.

"Come in, Severus," she said smoothly, opening the door wider to lead him in. They both sat in her living room. "I hope you don't mind if I open this now," she said, indicating his gift.

"I actually hoped you would," Snape said, seeming to grow a little more comfortable, but the tension was still there. Severus Snape was a very private and very closed off man. This whole thing must have taken him very much outside his comfort zone. She had to appreciate that.

She picked at the wrapping delicately, before opening one end and sliding out a leather bound black book. Looking inside she saw it was a journal with an inscription by Snape inside the front cover.

_'Hermione, I hope you will use this to continue your research into life saving potions and medical advancements. Don't let your job get in the way of the true work you can do for our world._

_-Severus'_

Hermione couldn't help but smile brightly as she read it. Snape always wondered why she didn't just focus on potions, as she was quite good at them. She explained that she felt she needed to do more. He just shrugged, and encouraged her to continue looking into things like improvement of the Wolfsbane potion and things like that.

"It's amazing, Severus. I love it," Hermione said, looking up at him. He seemed very embarrassed by her praise but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I have so many ideas for the new ward, whenever it gets built. This will help me with those medicines."

"I'm glad to be of assistance. You know, you can come to me for potions, if you need," he said seriously.

"Thank you," Hermione said again. "Would you like some tea, or do we have pressing time constraints?" she asked.

"Tea would be fine. I assumed my competition would have taken you out to fine restaurants, so I had a bit of a different date in mind," Snape said, smirking slightly. It was the first time he looked slightly confident.

"I am always up for a surprise," Hermione said with a smile. "Let me start the tea. Make yourself at home." Snape nodded and watched her leave the room before standing up and walking over to her bookcase.

It was quite extensive, though he saw a few holes that he felt like filling. Certainly, if she was going to take on the plight of House-elves and others, she should have her own copy of _Potions for Halflings_. He made a mental note as he continued to peruse her selection.

"It's really embarrassing, I know," Hermione blushed bringing in a tray of biscuits and teas. "Ron always used to tell me I had more books than shoes, and that was abnormal for a woman," she laughed, wincing slightly as she brought up Ron.

"Yes," Snape said, with a roll of the eyes. He was clearly getting more comfortable in her home. "Well, Weasley wouldn't know a good book if it hit him in the face. You're lucky to be rid of him. He never deserved you." His tone was firm and serious and Hermione trembled under his intense gaze. That seemed to be a sentiment many had shared with her of late, but the way Severus said it made her feel something inside.

"I'm starting to get that," Hermione said with a chuckle, inviting Snape to join her on the loveseat. He did, but sat further from her than Draco had. She smiled to herself, assuming he was much more uncomfortable with physical intimacy than Draco was.

Snape rolled his eyes as he began steeping his tea. "Please don't tell me that you've had a total change of perspective because a few Slytherins showed you interest," he said. "You're smarter than that."

Hermione huffed defiantly. "Excuse me, but _you_ are a Slytherin, in case you forgot. And my confidence comes from a myriad of things, not just a few dates. Are you saying _you_ shouldn't be trusted either?" she countered.

Snape smirked again, enjoying getting her riled up. "Should we really trust anyone, Hermione?" he asked, his deep voice rolling over every syllable as it left his mouth. It made her shiver, even in her irritation.

"I trust people. I'm not some blind moron. I don't trust everyone, but I can read people. Usually I can tell if they are lying to me or not," Hermione countered. "Besides, that's not an answer."

Snape smirked still and sighed. "Of course you can trust my intentions. I don't go around bidding on witches every day. In fact, I loathe this entire process, as you well know. But I'll play your game, if it's what you wish."

"It is," Hermione said with a smile. "Though, I must admit, I was shocked that you did bid on me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice the tension between us that year at Grimmauld Place, but that was six years ago. And I sort of felt that it was one sided," Hermione said.

"It wasn't," Snape said simply. "I'm not a man who wears his heart on his sleeve. I never will be. But I have cared for you for over six years. I cared for you, perhaps, when it was inappropriate to do so. So, I had to take this chance to reconnect with you." He stared at his cup, unable to look her in the eyes while he said something so revealing about his feelings.

Hermione smiled, and pushed his face up to look at her. "I'm glad you did. I've missed you. I missed our talks and the potions work we were doing. If I could pay you, I'd have you on my team when I start this new ward."

"You don't have to ask. I've got plenty of money," Snape chuckled.

"Let's see if it happens first," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I don't doubt that it will come together," Snape said. "Hermione Granger doesn't often take on a task she can't finish."

Hermione couldn't help it; her smile went from ear to ear.

* * *

It turned out that Snape's idea of an intimate, unusual date really was a surprise to Hermione. It was a nice evening in late summer, and he Apparated them to the sea, spreading out a blanket and pulling out a picnic basket he'd had hidden in his pocket with a shrinking charm.

Hermione couldn't believe it. It was beautiful outside and as strange as they both looked, dressed in black on the beach, it was very romantic. "It's a bit hot, I hope you don't mind if I take this off," she said, pulling at the hem of her sweater.

"By all means," Snape answered, his voice sounding bored, but Hermione could hear a tension underneath that made her smile. She pulled the sweater off, revealing a pink tank top underneath. It wasn't exactly fancy, but she couldn't wear the sweater any longer.

As they ate, it was as if no time had passed. They discussed potions and academia. Snape told her about the work he was doing and she talked about her plans for the hospital ward. He was actually very interested in her work, and offered his help in any way she needed him.

When they finished eating, Hermione asked if they could stay and watch the sun set.

"That was my intention," Snape said, cleaning up the mess they had made. Pulling out a bottle of wine, he uncorked it and poured them each a glass.

Hermione frowned at their seating arrangements, noting they were barely even close enough to touch if they wanted to. She moved closer to him, sitting right by his side. "I don't bite, you know," she said, teasingly.

He certainly wasn't used to being talked to that way, but he had to admit he wasn't opposed to her youthful teasing nature, especially if it got them closer. He hummed in contentment as she sipped her wine and moved her fingers over his, lacing them together. "I didn't want to be too forward," Severus explained.

"Severus, we have to talk about this," Hermione said, frowning again. "The fact of the matter is, you have bid on my virginity." She noticed Snape wince at this, but continued, "There is no need to act as if this isn't about sex."

"It's not," Severus countered, but when he saw the look on her face, he changed course. "It's not all about sex. If I won the auction, I wouldn't care if you didn't sleep with me that night. I wanted to reconnect with you. I wanted to see if what I felt all those years ago was some bizarre reaction to being cooped up in that house for months, or if it was real."

"And you've decided?" Hermione asked.

"It certainly wasn't just about the house. I feel connected to you. This isn't about the sex to me; though I assure you, I'd have no problem with that part of the deal," he said, blushing slightly. Hermione smiled at that.

"Look," Hermione said, "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult, and I'm attracted to you. If you win, you'll be having sex with me, so I think a little hand holding and kissing would be okay." She saw Snape visibly swallow when she mentioned kissing and had to hold in her chuckle. He was so darn adorable, and he didn't even know it. She wasn't going to tell him either. He'd surely run for the hills if she did.

"Here," she said when she got silence in response. "Let's start with getting close. Spread your legs." Hermione laughed when he looked at her as if she was trying to take advantage of him. "I promise I won't defile you."

"Cheeky little witch aren't you?" Snape said, trying to regain a little pride. He did as he was told, spreading his legs out in front of him. Hermione moved in between them and sat down, leaning against his lean chest. She smiled when Snape's arms snaked around her middle without her encouragement and sighed into him continuing to drink her wine.

"See?" she said.

"This is nice," he agreed, smelling her hair, and reveling in having her pressed against him. He briefly considered whether she was one of those witches that bought her shampoo with Amortentia laced in it, but pushed the thought aside. Hermione was certainly not that kind of girl, and likely used Muggle hair products anyway.

"It is. Thank you for bringing me here, Severus. I haven't been to the sea since I was young," Hermione said with a contented sigh. She felt Snape shift under her, propping their weight up on one arm while keeping the other firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I don't do this," he said, quietly, finding the words hard to get out.

"Don't do what? Bid on young women's virginity?" Hermione laughed, trying to take some of the serious tension out of the situation. It didn't seem to work because Snape's voice was still serious when he continued.

"No," he said. "I don't do any of this. Wooing witches is not my forte. Often I spend my time alone, in my potions lab, or with the few friends I've kept after the war. But I don't...date. I haven't really considered a woman desirable since Lily Potter." He sighed. It was hard to talk about, but he knew that Hermione was the picture of discretion.

Hermione turned her head to face him, their noses practically touching. "Are you telling me you...I mean are you also...a..."

Snape chuckled at that. "No, I'm not a virgin, Hermione," he said, controlling the urge to laugh aloud. It wasn't something he did often, but the look on her face when she thought he was trying to tell her he was a virgin was priceless. "I've been with women. In fact, I'm told I'm quite adept in that area," he added, smugly. "What I'm saying, is that I have feelings for you. I've never been with someone I've had feelings for. Add to that my secluded nature, I just want to be honest with you."

"I know all these things, Severus," Hermione said relaxing in his arms. She wasn't sure she wanted to have her virginity taken by a virgin, as strange as that sounded. It would be almost too much. "You worry too much."

"I spent twenty years as a spy and double agent. You'll find that's part of my personality," Snape said with a wry smile.

"Who would have thought? A relationship where I'm the laid back one," Hermione chuckled, turning back around and settling in his arms. It was then that she noticed his fingers had slipped under the hem of her tank top, lightly stroking the soft skin of her stomach. She couldn't help but smile at the butterflies that erupted at the action.

Sure, this had been the most awkward date yet, but he still had the ability to put her off kilter in a totally intoxicating way. Perhaps it was the longtime schoolgirl crush she'd had on him, or the fact that they held similar ambitions, or the fact that there was still something forbidden about their pairing, but Hermione could feel a tingling in her lower abdomen at just his touch. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if they were pressed together in the throes of passion. She quickly pushed the thought aside, not wanting to embarrass herself.

They watched the sun setting over the grey water, feeling no need to talk. Snape became more confident, allowing his finger to ghost over her skin, and when he reached the area around her belly button, she had to bite back a moan. It was dark now, the sun almost fully down when she turned on him, unable to control herself any longer.

He was quite surprised, when she turned in his arms and pulling his head to hears, planted a passionate kiss on his lips. His shock was short lived as her soft lips moved against his and he gave into the kiss, allowing both of them to fall back on the blanket as he moved his arms around her.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as his lips parted and his tongue darted out to taste her. She eagerly allowed him entrance, reveling in the feeling of his body against hers. She was half on top of him as they kissed like two horny teenagers. She couldn't believe this was happening she'd been dreaming about this moment for a long time. Some moments during the war, she thought it might happen, but every time they got close, Snape would pull back and make an excuse to leave the room. Not this time.

He moaned underneath her as her hands moved up his chest, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt under her fingers. His hand clinched around her waist, pulling her completely on top of him. She could feel his arousal pressing into her, and for the first time in her life, it didn't scare or repulse her, like it had with Ron.

But it also reminded her, this was going way too fast. She hadn't even had her date with Harry, not to mention there were still her very strong feelings for Draco to consider, as well as Lucius' sexual effect on her. She had to stop. Pulling back, she looked up into Snape's dazed eyes and smiled. "That was worth the wait," she said, her voice husky from kissing.

"I should say so," Snape said, trying to find his equilibrium again. Hermione rolled off him and lay on her side to face him. He did the same, taking a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"This is all a little unreal to me," Hermione admitted.

"I'll bet," Snape said. "Although, I think I'm a bit more out of my comfort zone than you," he admitted.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "So, you think it would be easier to date six guys, and try and narrow them down to the one guy who will steal your innocence, than it is to go out with one, very attractive young woman?" she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you've got me there," Snape admitted. "But considering I have no idea who you are going to choose, I still think I'm in the tougher position."

"Perhaps," Hermione sighed, looking down at the space between them. "Can I tell you something? Even given this situation, I've always felt like I could talk to you."

"Of course," Snape said.

"I have no idea what to do," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "When I started this whole thing, I guess I thought there would be a spark with one of the guys and it would be an easy choice. I thought about meeting new people and stepping out of my comfort zone. I never considered I'd know all six guys. And I certainly didn't expect to have a history with three of them."

"Yes, and you are finding the whole thing a lot more difficult than you expected?" Snape said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, but its more than that," Hermione said, propped herself up on one elbow. "When I make my choice, I'll be hurting some. Sure, there are a few who I think would easily get over it. Their hearts aren't invested. But a few..."

"Like myself," Snape said.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "For a few of you, I have deeper feelings, and they are returned. How can I just pick?"

"Well, far be it for me to hurt my own case," Snape said, "but in the end, I think your gut will tell you who to choose. I'd be honored if it were me."

"And what about after? Are you up for more?" Hermione asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Severus said, his voice deep and husky, making her shiver again.

"And if I didn't choose you? Would you fall off the face of the earth again?" Hermione asked, her voice tense.

"I can't answer that," Snape said. "But I don't want you to choose me because you're afraid I'll leave," he added.

"You see why this is confusing and difficult?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Snape said. "I guess I don't envy you." He chuckled then, breaking the tension. "Do what you think it right," he finally said. Hermione just nodded and snuggled into his chest.

They stayed like that until the breeze turned cold, then packed up the blanket and Snape apparated them back to the spot outside her apartment. "I think I'll leave you here for the night," Snape said, squeezing her hand. He'd finally gotten accustomed to her closeness and would miss it when he returned to Spinner's End alone.

"I had a great night, Severus. I hope to see you again soon," she smiled. He nodded before kissing her quickly on the cheek and Disapparating away. Hermione took several deep breaths before entering her building and taking the stairs up to her flat. Once inside, she let the tornado of thoughts swirl around in her head.

What was she going to do? She thought when she went out with Snape, she'd feel like it had been an old childhood crush that had fizzled. That kiss told her something else. It was confusing. She had no idea what to do.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by two letters sitting on her kitchen table. Picking the first on up, she noticed Viktor Krum's heavy scrawl.

_Hermione,_

_Had I received word of your intentions, I'd have offered my services to you sooner. You needn't do this. I'm more than willing to be the man to take your virginity and give you the immense pleasure I know you long for._

_Please consider my offer. I remember we were good together once. I never wanted that to end, but I respected your wish to remain friends only. I'll be in England next week for a Quidditch match and I hope to see you while I'm there._

_I've missed you,_

_Viktor_

She sighed. Like she needed one more thing to add to her list. At least in this case, she was sure she was not longing for_him_. Viktor had been a great first kiss, but he was too thick for her. He was sweet, but their conversations were not satisfying to her. She supposed she'd have to write him back, but she didn't want to consider that at the moment.

She picked up the second letter and smiled to herself when she noticed Draco's elegant hand.

_Hermione,_

_I had an amazing time yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. I just want you to know that I'm thinking about you, and I hope, even though you went out with another man tonight, you are thinking about me._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Draco_

Hermione felt her lips pulling into a wide grin. He was good. He wanted her to think about him, even though she may have had a wonderful night with Severus and it worked. She did have a wonderful night with Snape, and here she was thinking about Draco. She had to give it to him, his Slytherin tactics, while completely unethical, worked like a charm.

Noting the time, she sighed. It looked like it would be another Dreamless Sleeping Potion tonight if she wanted any chance of being up and ready for her noon date with Harry tomorrow. _Harry._ This whole thing was getting out of hand. Of all the dates, Harry's would be the most trying, because she didn't know what it would hold for her. How could she choose between so many amazing and completely different men?


	9. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione paced her floor for a good hour before she began to get ready for her date with Harry. Of all the men who bid on her, the one with the most overwhelming impact on her life was Harry Potter. He'd been her best friend since she was eleven-years-old.

He saved her from a Troll; he was her first crush; he saw her go from awkward, to developed, to an adult; and he'd been by her side, unconditionally, the entire time. He was the single most important person in her life, and that made everything so much scarier.

If her dates with the other guys didn't work out, she could always be friends or go back to not having a relationship with them at all. If this blew up in her face, it would change her entire life. She cursed Harry for putting her in the position to begin with. Sure, she was just as curious as he was about their sexual tension. She'd wondered what it would be like to be with him for many years, but things were fine between them. Why shake it up?

Then again, if he'd never done this, would there have always been an unspoken tension between them? Was it better to see if something could grow between them, or ignore it? Ignoring it hadn't seemed to work so far, so she guessed she couldn't be too angry with him.

She felt awkward about dressing up for Harry, but considered it might be best to wear something a little nicer than her normal jeans and a tee shirt. Sighing in frustration, she decided on another sundress. It wasn't too dressy, but not so casual that it would seem like any other day. Pulling her hair into a loose twist, she couldn't even smile at her reflection this time, too torn up with anxiety. She hoped she didn't spend the entire date feeling like she was on the edge of puking.

An owl tapping on the window pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly retrieved the note it was carrying, noting it was Ginny's. Feeding the owl a treat, it went on its way, so she guessed Ginny wasn't waiting for a response.

She opened the letter and smiled at her friend's words.

_Hermione,_

_Relax. If I know you well, you've already paced a hole in your carpet. Just remember this: Harry will always be your friend. Let yourself give in today. Let him lead you, and see if you want to follow. The worst that can happen is that you have no chemistry and you go back to normal, perhaps with a little awkwardness on the side. We both know Harry and he will never give up on his friends._

_Ginny_

Well, at least her reaction was predictable. She chuckled to herself, taking a deep breath. She could do this. She was going to let go and see what happened, because no amount of worrying would help the situation. Harry's typical swift knock on her door interrupted her internal pep talk, and she stilled her heart before going to the door.

Opening it, she had to note that Harry looked impeccable. She always loved when he wore Muggle clothes, which was often when it was just them. He was wearing a pair of perfectly fitting jeans and a tight World Cup jersey. He'd gone casual, and she was glad she'd decided to go semi-casual as well.

"Come in," she said, greeting him with their usual kiss on both cheeks. He smelled amazing, and Hermione noticed he was wearing cologne, something he rarely bothered with when it was just the two of them. She smiled at this.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted. She could tell he was nervous, but he was doing a good job of trying to hide it. For that, she was grateful. She was nervous enough for both of them.

"So, what's the game plan?" She asked, standing awkwardly in the living room with him.

"Actually, I set up lunch for us at my place. I wanted to do something nice for you, but you know how the press is. If we are caught together, extendable ears will be out, and we will be on the cover of every magazine," Harry said.

"True. After the article on Lucius and me, I have been avoiding my newspaper," Hermione chuckled.

"Well, they didn't seem to catch you out with Snape, but there's quite a lengthy one about you and Draco," Harry said, awkwardly looking at his shoes.

"Hmm," Hermione said wanting to change the subject from her previous dates. "Well, I think you are right. Let's Floo to your place." Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a tingle up his arm when he took Hermione's hand in his and led her into the Floo.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," He shouted and they were off. His hand tightened around hers as they moved through the system and she smiled to herself when they landed in his fireplace. She always felt safe with Harry. That was the best way to describe it. Even in their days on the run, and times of great uncertainty, Harry always made her feel safe in the sometimes cold, harsh world. She wondered, briefly, if that feeling would extend to her heart in an intimate relationship.

"Hi Kreacher!" Hermione greeted brightly when she saw the little elf.

"Hello, Miss Hermione," Kreacher croaked as he was walking into the kitchen, likely to prepare lunch. "Been a long time since you was here," he noted.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I know. I'm glad to be back." She didn't realize when she started this process how long a week really was. She and Harry generally saw each other at least every other day. She hadn't seen him, save the awkward run in, in Diagon Alley, for a week.

She saw Harry beaming at her, some of his earlier nervousness had dissipated now that he had home field advantage. "It should be ready, would you like to eat first?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled, allowing him to lead her into the dining room, separate from the kitchen. Usually they didn't use the dining room, but Hermione assumed Harry was pulling out all the stops. She stopped dead in her tracks, Harry's hand resting on her lower back when she saw what he'd prepared.

"Harry," she chuckled with awed surprise. "It's literally all my favorite foods," she said with a wide smile, looking up at him. "How the hell did you remember all of this?"

Harry smiled back. "I have been your best friend for almost fifteen years. Do you think I haven't been listening?"

"Well..." Hermione said, indicating that was exactly what she thought.

Harry rolled his eyes and led her to a chair before sitting at the one right next to her. "Look, I did a great job to pretending not to listen because Ron was usually a prat about it. Did you know when we were kids, Ron used to say that I had a crush on you because I stuck up for you with him? That was even before I realized I thought of you as more than a friend."

"No, I didn't know that," Hermione said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, thank you for that," she finally said. "And I apologize for misjudging you," she added with a smile.

"Just don't let it happen again," Harry joked before handing her a plate. "Now, dig in. I'd rather you be fed before we get to the heavy part of the date."

"You know me so well," Hermione quipped.

"Yes, I do," Harry said seriously. But lightened the mood by giving her a goofy grin and piling his own plate with food. "So, how has the time off been?" he asked, keeping conversation light.

"It hasn't been much of a vacation," Hermione said. "I've been almost as busy as I am at work. If I'm being honest, I'll be glad when this is over. It's emotionally draining."

Harry frowned slightly at that. "Well, it will be soon enough. Then, no matter what happens, everything will go back to normal," he said, and Hermione smiled at him.

They discussed work, and Teddy, and all sorts of the usual topics while they ate. Hermione noticed, Kreacher must have put a little extra love in the cooking because the food was _amazing_. She even caught herself moaning around a forkful of macaroni and cheese. The moan elicited a quieter groan in Harry, and Hermione wondered if he'd always sent her these kind of sexual signals, but she just never noticed them.

When lunch was finished, Harry took Hermione's hand again and led her into the main sitting room, inviting her to sit next to him on the couch. She did, and snuggled into the cushions next to him.

"What do you say we talk about the elephant in the room now," Harry said. He seemed to be nervous again, and she noticed him picking up a leather bound book from the coffee table and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, running her fingers over the soft cover.

"I want you to know that this isn't just some 'hero' thing for me. I know you think I have some sort of 'savior complex', but this isn't about that. I didn't bid on you because I want to save you from the clutches of a mess of Slytherins," he smiled awkwardly. "I bid because I've wanted this for a while."

He pointed at the book and she flipped to the page that was marked.

_'May 5, 1996_

_I know Ron has been trying to find a way to ask Hermione out for the whole year. Even that debacle with Lavender Brown was some misguided attempt to get her to notice him. Is he a fool? Hermione only has eyes for Ron anyway. Their screaming match at the Yule Ball two years ago was proof enough of that._

_But how do I stop these feelings I have for her? She's like the sunshine to me. My day is never complete until I talk to her. She smells like honey and roses, and I can't believe I'm thinking these things about Hermione Granger. But how can I not? She's my whole world. I'd even forfeit Ron's friendship if it meant I'd get the chance to try to make a relationship work with her. But I know she wants him._

_It's silly to think about. Sometimes I envision life after Voldemort is gone. What if she could return my feelings? Would we get married? Would we have a family? Would we find that it was too weird and our friendship was more important? I don't know. I fear I'll never know.'_

Hermione finished the journal entry and her breath caught. "This is from 6th year," she said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," Harry said.

"But you started dating Ginny like right after you wrote this," she said, indicating the page in the book.

"I know," Harry said. "What I did to Ginny was inexcusable. But in my defense, I did think I wanted to be with her too. I was very confused. I thought my feelings for you were more to do with how close we were as friends and tried to push them away. I've got one more for you to read, if you are willing."

Hermione nodded mutely and let him turn several pages ahead.

_'December 23, 1997_

_It's not fleeting, and her cries break my heart. Ron left. Somehow I always knew he would. As much as I'm angry with him, I can't blame him. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where to go, or how to destroy these blasted things._

_But Hermione stayed. Regardless of the fact they've been flirting with each other, and holding hands every moment when they think I'm not watching, she stayed with me. She didn't take the easy route or follow the love of her life. She stayed to help me, and I think I'm in love with her._

_But she cries all the time. She misses him, and I can't be him. I can't be what she wants me to be, but Merlin I wish I could._

_I have vivid dreams of pulling her close and drying those tears with passionate kisses and words of love. But she wouldn't want that. She wants Ron. And he's gone._

_Of course these thoughts make me feel guilty. I'm with Ginny, even if we broke it off for the time being. She's really sweet, and she cares about me, but I can't help but always compare her to the woman lying next to me in this old dirty tent. Why can't this be simpler? Why does my heart have to want something my brain knows isn't possible?'_

Hermione wiped a few stray tears from her eyes before putting the book back down on the coffee table and turning toward Harry. "I can't believe you felt that way, and I never figured it out."

"Well, you were a little busy crying over Ron at the time," Harry laughed, but it came out like a pained bark more than anything.

"You idiot!" Hermione said, suddenly angry for an unknown reason. "I wasn't crying over Ron. I was so angry with Ron at that point he could have fallen off a cliff and I wouldn't have cared. I was crying for you! You were so lost and then he just left you. I couldn't help it. I was being particularly emotional, and homesick, and I was crying because of how sad it was for you that you had to complete this task and your own best friend couldn't stand by you."

She seemed to calm slightly, and Harry looked at her astounded for a moment. "Well, I think it's safe to say we may have both misconstrued certain situations," he finally said. There was no use rehashing the past and the wasted time.

"Harry, I have to be honest with you. Of all the guys in this, you scare me the most," she said, looking up into his deep green eyes.

"I'd never hurt you, Hermione. You know that," Harry promised.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Hermione said shaking her head. "You are my best friend. You are the one thing in my life that I count on. If something ever happened to you, I'd be lost. I know the whole world thinks that you depend on me. Maybe you do in some ways. But I depend on you, too. I always have," she explained. "If we went down this road, it would change things."

"I already told you, I won't let it affect our friendship." Harry interrupted.

"I know what you said," Hermione said. "And I believe that if I didn't pick you, after a while you would be able to get over it. But if I did pick you, I assume you want more than sex," Hermione said.

"You know I do," Harry said earnestly.

"So, we'd start a relationship. One that both of us have dreamed about for years. That puts a lot of pressure on both of us. But let's say it's all worth it. Things are perfect. We have great sex, and wonderful conversations, and we have it all," Hermione continued. "What happens if it doesn't last? Sexual relationships are different than friendship ones. When we involve feelings, we change the dynamic of the relationship. If it doesn't work out, I just don't understand how we can go back to friends, and I cannot live in a world where you are not my best friend," she finished.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's impossible that what you say is true. It could end up like that, but I really don't think it will," Harry said. "As important as my friendship is to you, you're ten times more important to me. I hesitated about this decision before I sent off my letter for this very reason," he explained. "In the end, I decided that after everything we've been through, I'm not going to be afraid of my feelings. And I can promise you this," he said, pulling her to look him directly in the eyes, "it might take a mourning period, but I will not give up on our friendship."

"I wish I could be sure," Hermione said, with a sigh.

"Please, Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his hands around her upper arms and pulling her closer. Their faces were inches apart. "Please just give me a chance."

"I'm scared," Hermione breathed, knowing she could be honest with Harry. His closeness was taking over her senses, and the familiar smell of him was enough to make her give in.

"I won't let you get hurt," Harry said, his lips ghosting over hers for a moment before he finally stopped, pressing a gentle kiss onto her mouth.

"Harry," Hermione moaned against his mouth. Kissing him was so much better than she expected. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she pulled him closer and deepened to kiss.

"Merlin, Hermione, I've wanted this for so long," Harry breathed between passionate kisses. His hands traveled down her sides, and she found herself frustrated that she couldn't get close enough.

"Wait," she said, pulling back slightly before swinging her leg over his lap and straddling his waist. As awkward as she thought it would be to become intimate with Harry, it was proving not too difficult at all. In fact, it felt amazing. His kisses burned a path down the column of her neck and she couldn't help but moan again.

"Kiss me," she panted, pulling him back up to her lips by his unruly hair. He wasted no time, dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around her own. His hands found purchase at the top of her thighs, under the hem of the sundress she was wearing. "Not too fast," she warned, claiming his lips again.

Harry just nodded in response and kissed her for all she was worth. The seven-year wait was completely worth it. He'd never kissed anyone like he was kissing Hermione now. Sure, he'd bedded a few girls, mostly looking for 'One Night with the Chosen One', but these kisses were in a whole different category.

Hermione pulled away slowly, and looked down at Harry's puffy lips and smiled. "We spent far less time on this date talking than the others," she said, snuggling into his chest, as she still sat in his lap.

"Hermione, we've spent fifteen years talking," Harry laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Can I have another?" Hermione asked, smirking at Harry. She couldn't believe how easy this was. He attacked her lips again and she was in heaven.

* * *

Three hours they spent kissing. She felt a little guilty about how much more physical time she'd given Harry as opposed to the other guys, but Harry was right. They didn't need to 'get to know' each other. They needed to see if they were sexually compatible. If the kisses and innocent caresses were any indicator, that was a big ol' 'YES'.

When she landed back in her living room, Hermione was still a little dazed. She'd never made-out like that before. Nothing went past kissing, but somehow it was enough for the moment. He was engaging and sexy, and she missed him the minute she left.

Hermione was quickly forced to make her mind coherent, though, when Ginny's Patronus interrupted her musings.

"Are you back yet? I'm coming over," the blue horse said, and Hermione had to laugh at her friend's need to know everything. She'd expected this. They hadn't had a chance to talk that morning before her date with Harry, so she had to catch her up.

A few minutes later, Ginny came barreling into her living room and took her place on the armchair next to Hermione on the couch. "Oh my God, you've been making out! I can tell!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione chuckled and tried to wipe her mouth as if she could get rid of the evidence. "Yes," she admitted finally. "I've made out with all of them, and you know that."

"Yes, but you were making out with Harry Potter. And the world didn't come to an end!" Ginny said.

"Nope, we are all still here," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, start from the beginning. How was the date with Snape?" Ginny asked.

"It was very romantic," Hermione smiled, remembering the picnic lunch on the beach. She never knew Severus had it in him. "It was just us, and we had a dinner on the beach."

"And the kiss?" Ginny asked. She never cared about the details, she just wanted to get straight to the dirt. She was almost as bad as Rita Skeeter.

"Merlin, Ginny, you're a pervert," Hermione laughed, but she had to admit, having Ginny as a sounding board for her thoughts was helpful. "It was intense. The crush I had on him wasn't just a crush. There's something more there."

"Okay, and then with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's so impossible for me to talk about Harry with you," Hermione sighed. "He is your ex-boyfriend. You were in love with him for so long..." Hermione didn't know if she should even mention that Harry'd had feelings for her since before he started dating Ginny. It probably wouldn't go over well.

Ginny just waved her off. "Hermione, I'm so in love with Adrian, I can't see straight. Harry and I are friends and much happier that way. Besides, he admitted to me a year ago that he was sorry for using me to get over you."

Hermione's mouth hung open and she almost choked. "You know about all of this and never said anything?" she screeched.

"It wasn't my place," Ginny defended. "Besides, you were with my brother, and I didn't know you had feelings for Harry."

"You still should have told me," Hermione huffed, "but I guess there's nothing that can be done about it now."

"So, I take it, Harry's the winner?" Ginny said.

Hermione bit her lip, "Well..."

"Merlin, you really don't know who to choose, do you?" Ginny said, almost laughing out loud.

"I have it narrowed..." Hermione said, sighing heavily. "Okay, it's like this," she started, falling back into the cushions of the couch. "Theo is just friend material. I think I knew that from the beginning. Blaise is charming and sexy, but he only wants sex. There isn't anything wrong with that, but I want something more."

"Right, so they are out," Ginny said, mentally keeping track.

Hermione nodded. "Then there is Lucius. He's brilliant, and sexy. I think he'd be a fun and exciting partner, but part of me is always wondering if he's playing a game. Not in the way I worry about Draco. More in the way that, he was married for twenty years, and now he wants to be a playboy. I think he likes me, even cares about me, but I don't think he's ready for what I want."

"Okay, so Lucius is out," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Draco," Hermione started, trying to find the words to explain what she felt about Draco. "He's beautiful, and charming, and so intelligent, and surprising, and he makes me feel like I'm the queen of the world. And I really believe he's telling me the truth. He's carried a torch for me even longer than Harry, and everything with him is exciting and new. I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him." Hermione said.

"Sounds like he's the one, then." Ginny said.

"But then there is Severus. He and I are so compatible in lifestyle. We are homebodies who enjoy research, study, and potions. We have sexual chemistry and a mental intimacy that's hard to come by." Hermione explained. "I get butterflies with him too."

"Okay..." Ginny said, "And Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "And then Harry. I love him. He's my best friend. And I'm certainly sexually attracted to him. We are so comfortable with each other, I think a relationship between us could be so easy. On top of that, there's the negative implication if I _don't_ choose him."

"Forget about that," Ginny said. "Would you still be considering him if you weren't afraid that he would run away if you don't choose him."

"Yes," Hermione said. "A big part of me wants to know if this was what was supposed to be all along."

"Then, it sounds like you have some letters to write," Ginny said. "You can let the three losers know they didn't make the cut, and the other three...well, maybe you need to give them each one more date."

"That's brilliant," Hermione said, eyes wide. "Oh Ginny, thank you! One more date, and then I will narrow it down to one."

"I'm here to serve," Ginny said with a goofy grin. "I better get back home, though. Adrian will be home soon."

"Thank you, seriously." Hermione said, hugging her friend close before watching her Floo back home. Hermione decided to take a break from everything before writing her letters and flipped on her TV. Time for some mindless entertainment.


	10. A Second Round of Letters

**A Second Round of Letters**

* * *

Theo and Blaise were working on paperwork Monday morning, tying up some loose ends, when Hermione's owl dropped a letter for each of them on their respective desks. "Looks like the verdict has arrived," Blaise drawled fingering the envelope as he looked up at his partner.

"Whatever happens, we are still friends," Theo said, confidently.

"Yes, dear," Blaise rolled his eyes, and Theo had to chuckle at that. "Let's rip off the band-aid."

Both men opened their envelopes at the same time, pulling out the hand-written letters Hermione had sent them.

Blaise's read:

_'Dear Blaise,_

_I had a wonderful time with you at the Italian restaurant down the block from my flat. I can't believe I'd never even seen it before. I enjoyed our conversation, and I think, if I were looking for just a sexual partner, you would be a very good match for me._

_Unfortunately, I can't be that girl. I thought, maybe I could. I considered it. A one-night stand of amazing sex with someone I shared little with. As pleasurable as that sounds, I think I'm far too Gryffindor for that sort of thing._

_I know I said I wouldn't hold your feelings about relationships against you, and I hope you don't think me a horrible liar. I really think the world of you. As friends, I think we could have a lot in common, but sexually, I just need more than...sex. I hope that makes sense._

_Please feel free to contact me any time in the friend capacity. I'd hate for this to mean we couldn't explore that aspect of a relationship._

_-Hermione'_

"Well, I got the ax," Blaise said, "what about you?"

Theo nodded in response. His own letter read:

_'Dear Theo,_

_I think you and I have a lot in common, and I hope to explore that more, if you are up for it. Unfortunately, I think that we'd work better as friends than lovers. I think you could feel it too. Even if we shared a night together, and tried to take if from here, you and I both know only a friendship would come of it, in the end._

_That new friendship we've started, I'd like to continue. I hope you are up for that. It would be nice to talk about all the things we discussed on our date at greater length. No pressure, but I hope you'll consider being my friend._

_-Hermione'_

"It seems we are better friends," Theo said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I got the 'let's be friends' thing too," Blaise said. "I guess it's for the best. She picked me right. It's all about sex to me. She wants something more."

Theo nodded, "I guess she's not totally wrong about us either. She's sexy as hell, but the whole night did seem more friendly than sexual."

"Wonder who won?" Blaise asked. He was itching to call up Draco and see if he did, but knew it wasn't the appropriate time. They'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Lucius and Draco were sitting at the dining room table, both reading the Daily Prophet when they received word from Hermione. It was still early, and they hadn't retreated to their offices for work yet. "It seems our mutual mistress has made her choice," Lucius said smugly when Hermione's owl dropped a letter between each of them.

"She isn't 'our mutual mistress'," Draco said, his tone irritated. The truth was, he was terrified that she had picked someone else, but he couldn't voice that and keep up the Malfoy facade of arrogant disinterest.

"Someone seems a little nervous," Lucius laughed. "Let's just see what she's decided shall we?" He seemed to be the picture of confidence, and Draco wondered why his father was so sure Hermione would pick him. Had their date set off fireworks? He didn't want to think about it.

Lucius opened his envelope and began reading while Draco just stared at his envelope.

_'Lucius,_

_I cannot thank you enough for the blue prints to the Ward I hope to open. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I also hope to have your continued support in this endeavor because your influence would make this dream a reality, I know it._

_As to your bid. I think you know I'm attracted to you. I have been for a long time - since well before it was appropriate, I assure you, I was flattered to find that my feelings were returned. That said, I have to be honest with you. While, I think we could have great sexual chemistry, I don't think we could have much more. You are a bachelor who enjoys that lifestyle. It makes you who you are now. I want you to stay that way. Because of my irritating sentimentality, I need more than that though._

_I'll always wonder what one night could have been like with you, but I have to follow my gut in this situation. I hope this doesn't change our working relationship. I respect you, and would love to work with you more at the hospital. Trust me, this was not an easy letter to write. I hope you know that._

_-Hermione'_

With a sigh he set the letter down. He'd done what he could, and Hermione was right about one thing. He was a bachelor, and he found he did enjoy that lifestyle. He loved Narcissa, but when she died, he decided to move on and be happy. Mostly he was happy with his work. He considered Hermione could be the one woman to change that, but he didn't know. He guessed she made the choice for him.

He looked up and noticed his son still staring at the unopened envelope. "It's not a howler, son. It won't read itself," Lucius said.

"I know that," Draco snapped.

"You really feel something for her, don't you?" Lucius said, wonder in his voice. He'd never seen his son like this before. He assumed she was another conquest for the boy, but it was much bigger than that.

"Of course I do. Do you think I go around bidding on witches I just want to get into bed?" Draco sighed.

"Open it," Lucius said, pushing the envelope closer to his son. "She didn't pick me. She can't possibly say 'no' to two Malfoys." The older man grinned at him. Draco just rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. If she hadn't picked Lucius, that improved his odds.

_'Draco,_

_I can't tell you how thoughtful it was for you to take me to my favorite place. More importantly, I can't believe you remembered me saying it was my favorite place from six years ago. That meant a lot to me._

_I'm taking a leap of faith here, but I believe your intentions are true. I don't know how you managed it, but somehow you held feelings for me for years, and I had no idea. I'm going to let you in on a little secret of my own. I wasn't totally turned off by you all those years either. I was drawn to you the moment we met, but as you were an incredible prat at the time, it obviously didn't go far. However, I always noticed you. I just couldn't believe someone like you would ever be into someone like me. I'm plain. I'm boring. I spend time at home reading. You go out on the town with gorgeous witches. I guess I never considered that they were a distraction for you._

_I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds by assuming such a thing. I think, after our date, it's safe for me to tell you, I want you. Something about you draws me in and makes me want more. But I'm also confused and scared. I have such strong feelings for you, that grow every day. But I also have feelings for Severus and Harry. I can't explain to you how difficult this is._

_So, the only decision I could come to was this: I want one more date with the three of you to give myself the ability to make my final decision. You are, of course, free to refuse and drop out. But, I hope you won't because I really want to see where this is going._

_-Hermione'_

"So?" Lucius asked eagerly. If he wasn't in the race, he was completely behind his son, especially now what he knew the depth of Draco's feelings.

"She didn't pick me," Draco said, "but she didn't not pick me." When Lucius looked confused he chuckled and explained. "Apparently, she is having a hard time deciding between me, Snape, and Potter. So, she wants a second date."

"Who would have thought?" Lucius said to himself. "She couldn't have picked three more different men."

"Yes, well, it also means that I'll have a heart attack if I lose this to Potter or Snape," Draco said with a shudder. The thought was too disturbing to dwell on.

Lucius scoffed like that option was not even a possibility.

* * *

Snape was pulled from his morning lab time by Hermione's owl. He placed the ladle in the mixture that would become a modified Polyjuice and pulled the letter from the bird's leg, opening the envelope quickly.

_'Severus,_

_Thank you so much for the romantic dinner. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm kidding of course. I've always known that, below that harsh exterior, you are a passionate man. Thank you for showing me._

_I know you were nervous, and so was I, but I'm glad you let me past the exterior to see you. I had such an amazing time with you, I don't know where to start. You know I've harbored feelings for you for a while. I wish, often, that I'd acted on my feelings. I'd probably be there with you, having a normal sex life, rather than auctioning off my virginity._

_Luckily for me, you took the chance and bid on me. I'm so glad we reconnected, and regardless of what comes of this, I hope we don't lose contact again._

_That said, I want you to know that this entire process has been more difficult than I expected. There are three great men that I feel close to, and you are one of them. I fear you will not like the other two, but I think it's only fair I be open with you about my feelings. Draco and Harry have also caught my heart and I'm torn. I want you, but I want them too. To what extent, I don't know, yet. That is why I'd like to have another date with each of you before I make my decision._

_I hope this is agreeable to you. I'd understand if you decided you didn't want any part of it, but I hope that's not the case._

_-Hermione_

Snape was torn between smiling and sighing in frustration. He was so close. He could almost feel victory, just to have it taken from him by, of all people, Draco Malfoy and Harry-bleeding-Potter.

He should have known though. Potter was her best friend. She'd never be able to cast him aside without something spectacular on the other end. Draco, too, had been involved in an aggressive mating ritual with the girl since they were children.

On the other hand, in the face of Draco Malfoy, the country's most eligible bachelor, and Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, he made the cut. That was something to be celebrated.

* * *

Harry knew he was Hermione's last date, and he also knew it was a good one. She had no problem with the intimate part of changing their relationship, and he was still trying to calm himself down from the memories of her pressed against him.

Therefore, he was relieved when Hermione's owl finally flew into his open window. Feeding it a treat, he took the letter from her leg and opened it, unable to stop himself. He had to know. So much rested on this letter.

_'My Harry,_

_First and foremost, I love you, and I always will. You are my best friend, my rock, and my inspiration most days. Now that that's said, let me get straight to the point. I know you will appreciate it._

_I was surprised at how easily our relationship was able to move into intimacy. Of course, you are an amazing kisser. I felt natural and at ease in your arms. I could easily see myself giving my virginity to you, and it would feel totally justified. You own most of my firsts, why not that?_

_However, there is one problem. My heart. While it calls to you, it calls to two others as well. I thought this would be easy. I never considered that you could feel so strongly about more than one person, as I never have before. The truth is this. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and you, hold a place in my heart that I want to explore, at least a little bit, before I make my decision._

_So, I'm asking for one more date from you, to help me choose. Moreover, I hope you know that, no matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend._

_-Hermione'_

Harry sighed. Of all people to be in competition with, Malfoy and Snape. It was surreal. But he respected her wishes. If she picked him, he didn't want her to question her choice. Another date wasn't a bad idea anyway. It would give them more of a chance to explore this new kind of relationship.

* * *

The responses came in quickly, the first from Harry, who wrote:

_Hermione,_

_I want you to be sure about us, so I have no problem with a second date. I must say I'm surprised by my competition, but I'd really rather not go down that line of conversation._

_I love you too,_

_Harry_

The next came an hour later from Draco, who wrote:

_Hermione,_

_Of course I'm game for the challenge. I'm glad you believe my intentions are true. I assure you they are. I feel awkward being lumped together with Potter and Snape, but I always knew you were a strange girl._

_Kidding of course. All the best, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Draco_

She had to wait on Severus's response, but two hours after Draco's arrived, Snape's did as well. He wrote:

_Hermione,_

_I must admit, I was surprised to find that you had as good a time as I did on Friday. I've come this far, I might as well see it through to the end. But do remember the terrible irony if I were to lose a woman to a Potter two times in my life._

_Of course I'll respect your choice either way, and I look forward to your owl concerning our plans this week._

_Severus_

So, all three agreed, and she was grateful for it. Although, she couldn't help but lament how much easier her choice would be if two of the men didn't want to go through the ringer again. Of course, if they felt an ounce of what she felt for them, they wouldn't be able to say 'no'. So, that was a good sign.

She held the three notes in her hand as she Flooed to Ginny's house. And the younger girl was wrapped around Adrian on the couch when she stepped into the living room. Hermione giggled. "It's often expected that you finished the mating ritual before your guests arrive," Hermione said with a laugh. "You know, since you were the one who invited me."

"Sorry," Ginny giggled, giving her boyfriend one last kiss before climbing off his lap. "So, what's the verdict?"

"They are all in," Hermione said. "And they attached available days to meet."

"Oh yay!" Ginny squealed, taking the noted right out of Hermione's hands and leaving the room. She just laughed and nodded to Adrian when he smirked at his girlfriend.

"So, who are the lucky guys?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her feet, "Draco, Severus, and Harry," she said.

"Wow, that's quite a mixture," Adrian chuckled. "Any of them sticking out to you?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "Some times I think, 'it's totally him', then other times, I think it's one of the others. They are just so different, and they pique a different part of my interest."

Adrian just chuckled. "You'll make the right decision, no matter what. In the end, if they care about you, it will all work out."

"Thanks, Adrian," Hermione smiled, just as Ginny came back into the room with a piece of paper.

"Okay, this is how it works," Ginny said. "You'll go out with Severus tomorrow, which is Tuesday. Draco will be on Wednesday. And Harry will have to wait until Friday."

"Another week of this," Hermione sighed. "As much as I want to see them all again, I don't know if I can do another week of this."

"You'll do it, and you'll enjoy it, missy." Ginny said, in a no-nonsense tone. Hermione and Adrian just laughed.


	11. Severus' Insight

**Severus' Insight**

* * *

Hermione set all her dates early to have the most time possible with the men. If she was only getting one more shot, she was going to make the most of it. By eleven, she was ready for her date with Severus and had already sent Ginny on her way.

Of course, Ginny _insisted_ that she help Hermione get ready for all of her dates, Hermione suspected it was because she wanted to keep her calm. Hermione did have a tendency to freak out before important events, though she had to admit, with the exception of her date with Harry, she'd handled the previous ones well.

When she heard a knock on the door, she smiled to herself and quickly checked herself one last time in the mirror before walking into the front room to open the door. Her smile was gone instantly when she saw that it wasn't Severus standing there.

"Ron, I really don't have time to chat, I'm expecting..." she started, but was cut off when he pushed his way into her flat.

"I know exactly who you are expecting. You've made your point, now will you please stop being irrational?" Ron huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, we've been over this. You are the one who cheated. You are the one who was so unhappy with the way things were, so why can't you just get over it and leave me alone?"

"Look, Hermione," Ron said, trying a different angle, "the only problem with our relationship was that you didn't want to have sex. Obviously, you don't have a problem with that anymore, as you are prostituting yourself to a pack of Slytherins, so I don't see why we can't just get back together."

Hermione looked at him, wide eyed, for a minute. "Are you kidding me?" she nearly shrieked. "That wasn't the only problem in our relationship. It was a symptom of the whole problem. Which was much bigger than sex, Ron. Please leave. Severus will be here any minute."

"Severus, is it?" Ron spat. "The greasy dungeon bat, of all people! And Draco Malfoy, the ferret himself. Oh, and then my own best friend! Damnit, Hermione, don't you know how fucked up this is? It's not normal."

Hermione tried calming breaths. She tried counting to ten. But all she really wanted to do was rip his head off. Who was he to tell her what was normal? Maybe it wasn't, but it felt right to her, and she'd been happier in the last week than she had in a long time.

"Ron, get out," she said calmly. When he didn't move, she stamped her foot. "Get out!" she shouted, but before she could work a head of steam up, she heard the door slam open behind her, and saw Ron's eyes grow wider for a moment, before narrowing in anger.

"I believe she said she wanted you to leave, Mister Weasley," Snape's baritone voice wafted over her shoulder. It wasn't the voice he used on their picnic together. It was the voice she remembered from the potions labs back at Hogwarts, and she almost smiled when she saw the angered indecision on Ron's face.

"Who do you think you are?" Ron finally said, huffing like a child throwing a tantrum. "You aren't my bleeding professor anymore. I'm not scared of you."

"No," Snape said, moving behind Hermione and placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not your professor. Meaning we don't have Dumbledore to keep me from hexing your ignorant arse. Now, Hermione has asked you to leave, and as a gentleman, it is only right you respect a woman's wishes," Snape said, his voice calm but icy old.

"You really want _him_?" Ron scoffed in disgust.

"Yes, now leave. And if you every want to rectify our friendship, this is the last time you will behave like this, Ronald," Hermione said seriously. Ron battled with his own stubborn nature for several seconds before finally leaving with a huff. When he slammed the door behind him, Hermione sighed with relief.

"Sorry if I overstepped," Snape said, turning her around to face him. "I just heard you yelling and thought you might be in trouble."

"It's quite alright Severus," Hermione smiled. "While I could have handled it, you saved me the trouble of having to."

Snape smiled a rare smile at her before pulling a parcel from his pocket. Hermione's eyes brightened and she even giggled when he passed it to her. It was clearly a book, and a heavy one at that. "You know, you are going to spoil me if you don't watch it."

"I fear you may already be spoiled, Hermione," Severus said, following her to the loveseat as he waited for her to open the gift.

"Perhaps," she said, coyly, pulling at the black wrapping. She gasped when she saw was he's bought her. It was the newest edition of _Potions for Halflings_. She personally detested the title, but it was the foremost research text for potions dealing with non-Wizard magical beings.

"Severus, this is amazing. I wanted to get a copy, but with my schedule, I haven't had the time to look for one. Where did you find it?" It was not an easy book to locate. Since not many people were interested in the topic, not every bookstore carried it.

Snape rolled his eyes at her as he crossed his legs, getting comfortable on her loveseat. "Hermione, you are talking to a potions obsessed shut-in. Do you think I don't know where you can find any potions text on any subject?"

Hermione blushed and chuckled to herself. "True," she smiled at him, placing the book on the table. Turning back to Snape, who, she just noticed, looked impeccable in a deep green oxford shirt and a pair of black pants, she moved in closer.

"Thank you so much, Severus," she breathed, leaning into him, placing her hands on his chest as she pulled herself up to kiss him. He tensed for a minute against her lips, confusing her, but soon his arms snaked around her, pulling her in as he moaned against her lips.

"Merlin, you are going to make this so difficult," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes. He could turn her on with the smallest of touches.

"Hermione, we have to talk," Snape said, pulling back a little and unhanding her. Hermione frowned in confusion, but moved back to her own side of the loveseat.

"Why does this sound like I'm not going to like what you are about to say?" Hermione said, her frown set and her brow furrowed.

"You might not," Severus admitted, taking a deep breath and running a shaking hand through his hair. "Just let me finish before you interrupt," he said. "I know that will be almost impossible for you," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood, but it was of no use.

"As you know, I've wanted you for years. In fact, I think I wanted you even when I shouldn't have. You were so brilliant, and so free, and beautiful, that I think I wanted to possess you somehow." Hermione just nodded, urging him to get to the point quickly.

"When we were at Grimmauld Place together those months, and I got to know you outside of the classroom, I grew to respect you as well. I wanted more than just a possession, but I was an old man, and you were far out of my league." Hermione desperately wanted to cut in, but didn't want to prove his point about interrupting for him, so she kept her lips firmly locked together.

He sighed before continuing. "When you left and started seeing Ron, I assumed this was the natural order of things. When you stepped back into my life with this ridiculous auction, I thought it was my chance to have that time back. To see what would have happened." Hermione nodded. She knew this already, and felt the same way. So, what was with the dramatic monologue?

"The thing is, I would love nothing more than to possess you still. To have you, and keep you as mine, would be my greatest dream fulfilled, but it wouldn't be right," Snape said, looking directly into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, truly confused. She felt her heart pumping in her chest with anxiety.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you need to be with Draco or even Potter. I gave it a lot of thought after I sent my letter of acceptance for a second date. Our lives would mesh perfectly, and yet terribly at the same time. I'd hold you back, and before you deny it, you know it's true," Snape said, stopping her protest before it escaped her mouth.

"With me as your lover, we'd spend all our time in the labs and at home. I wouldn't challenge you in any way but intellectually, and you know you've never needed a challenge in that department," Snape said.

"How can you be saying this?" Hermione asked, feeling the first prickling of tears in the corner of her eyes. "I thought...After our date, I thought you felt what I felt. I thought you were as attracted as I was. Why did you accept a second date if you didn't want me?" she asked, trying desperately to hold her tears in.

"Hermione, I want you more than I ever did, but I'm not a young man. I don't shoot from the hip. I am a former spy, former professor, and I have far too much life experience to run on instinct. I think things through, as you do. This would have been a beautiful thing, but I would have stifled you in the end, and you know it if you'd let yourself be objective," Severus said, cupping her cheek in a rare showing of tenderness.

Hermione sniffled, but was struck with the incredible feeling of not feeling enough. As sad as Snape's words made her, they didn't devastate her like they should have. "So, now we go back to the awkwardness that existed before?" She asked, sucking up her tears finally. "I don't see you for another five or six years?"

It was Snape's turn to frown. "I don't want that," he said. "Regardless of the sexual tension between us, we were a good match, and I wasn't lying when I told you I'd be more than willing to help you with the hospital ward. I've been looking for something to fill my time anyway."

"Are you giving me the 'let's be friends' talk now?" Hermione asked, her head a little light from the huge shift that had just taken place.

"Hermione, be honest about this. Do you see my point at all?"

Hermione's first instinct was to stubbornly dig in her heels. But as she considered it, he did have a point. While she was sure she could maintain her independence no matter who she was with, it was true that both of their reclusive natures would probably grow more acute if they were together.

"I see your point, but..." she said, sighing in frustration. "I can't help how I feel."

"Hermione, can you honestly tell me that your feelings for me are stronger than your feelings for my competition?" Snape asked, running his fingers lightly over her palm.

"Well..." Hermione said, "It's a bit...What I mean is, I can't really..." Hermione furrowed her brow again. "I don't know."

"Can I tell you what I think?" Snape asked.

"You will anyway, so go ahead," Hermione rolled her eyes, but Snape just smirked at her.

"I think that your feelings for Draco are new and exciting. I think you find yourself passionately attracted to him. You want to see that feeling grow and blossom, and see where it leads you." Hermione nearly gaped at him; he was so close to the mark.

"I think Potter..."

"Harry," Hermione corrected with a roll of the eyes. These Slytherin boys were pathetic.

"Fine, _Harry_," Snape said, "represents a future you have always been able to envision for yourself. You are comfortable with him, but not so comfortable, in this capacity, that you are bored. He's been the biggest part of your life for as long as you can remember, and you love the idea of incorporating him more intimately into your every day routine." Hermione did gape at that. What was he a Muggle psychiatrist? Or a mind reader?

"With me, I represent the intellectual stimulation you want, and of course, an intense attraction. In the end, I'm comfortable because you and I are not as different as we seem on the outside. It's for that reason that I think, ultimately, this wouldn't work out," Snape said. "Believe me, it is going against every one of my Slytherin instincts not to woo you anyway and take you for my own, regardless of the end result, but I do care about you."

"Wow," Hermione said, struck wordless for a moment. "You got it right. You got it all right."

Snape smiled warmly at her before pulling her into his side and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll always wonder what it would have been like," Snape admitted. "And I'm certain I'll kick myself a thousand times for this, but I think you and I both know it's for the best."

"Yes," Hermione finally admitted. "I think you might be right."

* * *

"So, he just pulled himself out of the running?" Ginny shrieked.

"I told you everything, Ginny. There isn't some twist ending here," Hermione huffed.

"How do you feel?" the redhead asked her.

"I don't know. Part of me can't believe it happened, and part of me is grateful. This decision was going to be hard enough as it was," Hermione said.

"If there is one part of you grateful, then I think you and he made the right decision," Ginny said smartly. "Just imagine if Draco or Harry had said the same thing to you. Would you be grateful?"

"Merlin, Ginny, you are right," Hermione said, wide eyed. "I never thought about it that way, but if any of the three dropped out, I would be least upset about Severus."

"See," Ginny said with a nod. "Your instincts and emotions will tell you most of what you need to know here."

"You are right. And he wants to work on the Ward. I won't lose him as a friend. Perhaps it's all for the best," Hermione reasoned.

"Of course it is," Ginny said. "Now, go home and relax. You have a very big date with Draco tomorrow."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Tell Adrian I'm sorry I missed him."

When she Flooed back to her own apartment, the first thing she noticed was that her television was gone, and had been replaced with a new one. Walking over to it, she furrowed her brow and pulled the note off the top of the brand new flat screen sitting in the place of her old television.

_Hermione,_

_Please do not freak out. I promise I didn't pay a Knut for this. And I also didn't break into your apartment to leave it here. Let me explain._

_Tomorrow, my date idea requires a functioning television, and as my father informed me that you were in need of the latest technology in that department, I decided to give you one of the company's extras._

_I had Adrian leave it for you when you went to talk to Ginny. I know, it's a little crazy, but I knew you'd throw me out if I showed up tomorrow with a brand new television. So, please enjoy it, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled to herself. She probably would have pitched a fit if he showed up with a new TV. Since he didn't pay for it himself, and it was basically not being used by anyone before he gave it to her, she assumed she could take it.

Sighing happily, she flipped the new TV on and spent the rest of the day on her ass, enjoying her new gift.


	12. Draco's Jealousy

**Draco's Jealousy**

* * *

"Yes, yes, I've got it, will you go? He'll be here any minute!" Hermione shouted at her redheaded friend, pushing her toward the Floo.

"Okay, okay. Excuse me if I just want to help you," Ginny huffed with a sigh.

"I know how to flirt. I don't need to play those stupid games anyway, Ginny. I did just fine on my own last time, didn't I?" Hermione asked, cocking her eyebrow at the girl.

"I guess you did," Ginny grinned. "Okay, let me know every detail tomorrow."

"I will, now go," Hermione demanded, practically pushing the girl through the Floo.

Seconds later, there was a swift knock on the door. Smiling brightly to herself, Hermione smoothed her palms down her tight jeans and went to the door to greet her date. Hopefully there would be no surprises like there had been yesterday. Her heart clinched in her chest at the thought of Draco bowing out. But it wasn't his nature, she felt confident.

Her smile brightened when she opened the door and saw a gorgeous looking Draco Malfoy on the other side. He, too, was wearing jeans, and an England World Cup jersey. Inviting him in, Hermione almost drooled as she saw how good he looked in such casual attire. It made her stomach do flip flops.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked, indicating his shirt. "Am I over dressed?" she said, pointing to her own dressier shirt.

Draco grinned at her and shook his head. "No, you look amazing. I had hoped to talk you into a little Quidditch today," he said, looking down sheepishly. Hermione couldn't help but smile at seeing Draco Malfoy unsure of himself.

"I know you didn't like it much in school, but I thought we could go to the game. It's a big one between the National English team and Bulgaria, and then after we can come back here and have a Muggle evening," he said.

Hermione grinned wider. "I didn't like it at Hogwarts because Ron and Harry would talk of nothing else. I think it would be fun. Besides, Viktor told me about this game last week. I think it's kind of a big deal," Hermione said with a laugh. "Let me just change my shirt so I feel a little less overdressed."

Draco sighed with relief and nodded his head, watching her retreat to her room. He was a little disappointed when she mentioned Viktor Krum, remembering how jealous he'd been of the oaf when he'd landed a date with her at the Yule Ball, Fourth Year. However, he instantly reminded himself that if Hermione wanted to be with Viktor, she would be.

It was mere seconds before Hermione came out of the room, wearing a blue jersey with the old English crest on it. He was very surprised she had such a shirt in her wardrobe.

"Where did you get _that_?" he asked, not hiding his surprise.

"I picked it up somewhere. I think it was Fred's or George's," Hermione said, looking down. Draco couldn't help but feel, again, a little jealous that so many of the Weasley men had a closeness with her that he didn't have. But he reminded himself that they were like her brothers, and at least it wasn't Potter's jersey. That would have been too much.

"Well, let's go." Draco said, extending his arm for her to hold. "The game starts in a half hour."

* * *

"So you see Evans, there," Draco said, pointing at the seeker who was whizzing around the top of the pitch. Hermione nodded, loving how excited Draco got about the game. What had been annoying with Ron, and even Harry, was kind of exciting, and definitely endearing, with Draco. Probably because he neither talked to her like she was an idiot, nor assumed she knew everything there was to know about the sport.

"He's the best England's had in years," Draco said excitedly. "I'd bet anything he'll catch the snitch."

"But I thought Viktor was the best in the whole league," Hermione said, squinting into the sun to see the Bulgarian eyeing the pitch like a hawk.

"Don't get me wrong," Draco said. "Krum is a great flyer. Possibly the best. But Evans has the instincts. It's what Potter had all those years at school. It wasn't just that he could fly. In fact, I could probably outfly him any day. It was that ability to sense the damn snitch. Annoying as hell, it was," he smirked at her.

"Excuse me, did I get this right? Did Draco Malfoy just compliment Harry Potter, on Quidditch skills no less," Hermione asked, fighting hard to hold back a giggle at the annoyed look on his face.

"How about we don't spend a great deal of time talking about my only competition," Draco said, letting his annoyed look turn into a smirk. "But, no one can deny the guy was good." He turned back to the game and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

She instantly melted into his side and listened as he explained certain aspects of the game to her. "So, I always wondered," Hermione said, "why did Viktor catch the snitch that year at the World Cup when his team couldn't have won anyway?"

"You are asking me to explain why he can't add?" Draco laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't really counter that one. Viktor was sweet, but he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Draco sighed in contentment when Hermione snuggled into him. He could totally live like this; The Quidditch pitch with the best team England had seen in decades with Hermione Granger. Even if she wasn't as into it as he was, she was trying, and it only made him want her more.

As the game heated up, Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him, pointing at her to watch Evans and Krum. They had both seen the snitch. "Do you think...?" Hermione started, but she was so captivated by the action, she couldn't even finish her question.

"Oh my!" She cried as Krum dived, and lifted up just before hitting the ground, but Evans came in behind him, swirling around, and pulling the tiny golden snitch out of thin air. "He caught it!" Hermione cried, the whole crowed erupting in roars of cheers.

"Woooo Hoooo!" Draco cheered, and Hermione couldn't help but notice he looked so young at that moment. She smiled to herself, remembering that when he was young he didn't have the chance to show such open, wild emotion. It made her a little sad, but she was glad to note that he'd loosened up over time. He was a completely different person from that boy who had called her a 'Mudblood'.

Turning into him, she looped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. He looked down at her, his ecstatic smile turning into a smoldering look that made her shiver under his intense gaze. His lips descended on hers slowly and she let her eyes slip shut as he pressed them together.

She almost moaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips, gently coaxing her own to come out to play. It was sweet, beautiful, and perfect. She even forgot they were standing in a crowd of thousands until she heard a loud 'click' and felt the flash of a camera against her closed eyes.

She pulled away from Draco, turning to see who had taken the picture, but Draco was quicker, grabbing the cameraman by the scruff of the shirt. "Oi, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded, reaching for the camera.

"We all have jobs," the man said, a slimy smile gracing his lips before he pulled away and Disapparated out of there. Draco sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to get carried away so...publicly. You have to believe me," he said. She could tell he was worried she'd think the whole thing was a set up, so she smiled up and him, kissed his cheek, and laced their fingers together.

"I know, Draco. The last thing you need is _more_ publicity. It's fine. I just didn't want Harry to see that," she said, looking at her feet before looking back at Draco. He seemed annoyed, but kept his voice calm when he spoke.

"Yes, Potter would probably not appreciate it," he admitted, but she could tell her words hurt him.

She let him lead her down the stairs but she didn't let his comment go. It needed to be addressed if they were going to continue the date. "Look, Draco, this isn't easy for me either. How would you feel if you opened the paper tomorrow and saw me kissing Harry on the front page?"

Draco had to concede that point. "I know, Hermione," he said, stopping near the pitch and allowing the crowds to move past them. "I know all of that, but it's hard to get so close to something you've wanted for so long and have to worry that it's going to be pulled from you at any moment. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Hermione said. "I wish it wasn't like this."

"Come on, forget about it," Draco finally said, wrapping his arm around her waist again. Nearly everyone had Apparated from the grounds already and they slowly made their way to the safe apparition points as well.

"Her-mo-ninny!" A rough voice called from behind them and both Hermione and Draco whipped around to see a sweaty Viktor Krum jogging toward them. "I knew you vould come," Viktor cried, ignoring Draco completely and pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

"Viktor, I can't breathe," she choked, trying to laugh, but he did hold her rather tightly.

"Did you use my tickets? I didn't see you there," Krum continued, still ignoring her companion. Draco was getting a little irritated by the total disregard the other man had for him.

"Umm, no," Hermione said, stepping back from Viktor and taking Draco's hand in hers again. "Draco brought me. We are on a date," she said.

"A date? Is this for that silly auction?" Viktor asked rolling his eyes. It was more emotion than she'd ever seen on the man, with the exception of brooding anger.

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded. "It's more than that really. Look, I've got to go, but it was good seeing you again, Viktor."

"No," Viktor demanded, reaching out to grab her wrist. "I thought you vould come to me. Vat we had vas more than just a kiss..."

"Excuse me," Draco said, stepping in and pulling Viktor's hand off of Hermione. He really couldn't take anymore and Hermione was far too nice to cut off the rude bastard when she should have. "We are on a date, and I think it's time we leave."

"Who the hell are you?" Viktor asked, his eyes angry.

"Please, Viktor. I'll write you this weekend," Hermione said, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Draco was trembling with anger, and Viktor didn't look any calmer. The last thing she needed was a story about a fight between the two over her. It wasn't worth it anyway. Viktor couldn't hold a candle to Draco.

"But..." Viktor tried, but Hermione had already spun around and was dragging Draco off with her.

"Any other ex-boyfriends we are going to run into today?" Draco muttered to himself, but Hermione heard him. She ignored it for the moment, pulling him close and Apparating before they reached the designated Apparating point. The quicker they got out of there the better.

"Look Draco, we need to get a few things straight," she said, removing herself from his grasp and turning to face him again when they landed in her living room. "I didn't plan that. Going to the game was your choice. I barely talk to Viktor anymore. He told me he'd be in town and left me tickets. I never planned to use them, and I really don't see why you are so upset. If I wanted to be with him, I certainly wouldn't be in the situation I'm in, likely to end up with a broken heart no matter who I choose."

Draco sighed, "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like this whole situation. At first I thought it was brilliant, but now, being in competition with a man you've loved in some capacity since you were eleven-years-old, is not fun."

Hermione sighed too, pulling Draco by the arm and plopping down on the loveseat with him. "I do understand. I know you don't believe it, but I do." Draco just looked up at her, searching for some sort of truth. He seemed to get what he was looking for because his features softened.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date with my jealousy," Draco said. "I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try."

Hermione smiled. "It's kind of cute to see the calm and collected Draco Malfoy get a little unhinged," Hermione admitted, "but I promise I'll never be anything but honest with you. I have been to this point. Don't you think you can trust me?"

"Yes," Draco said with a nod of the head. "Now, shall we eat something? I'm starving."

* * *

Having had enough of the public spotlight for one day, Hermione ordered Thai food in for dinner. Draco had never had it, and it was one of her favorites. Since he wanted a Muggle evening, she decided to go all out.

He loved the food, and after she'd thrown all the take-away boxes out and joined him back on the couch, she asked, "So what's the deal with the television?" pointing at her new TV. "You said you're date required a working television. Though, I assure you, my old one worked fine," she huffed in false annoyance.

Draco just smiled and pulled two small boxes out of his back pocket. When he enlarged them, Hermione saw that they were DVDs. Her eyes twinkled as she realized what he had planned. A night in, watching movies. It sounded like heaven. "It was my favorite thing to do to unwind when I lived in Muggle London," Draco explained. "I assumed you'd appreciate my choices," he said, handing her the DVD cases.

Hermione looked down at the two movies in her hand and couldn't help but laugh. "_The Craft_ and _Practical Magic_?" Hermione asked. "You know both of these movies are girl movies?"

"Yeah, but I figured, if you have to spend time with me, you should at least get to watch something you might like. Besides, I wanted to stick to a 'witch' theme, so my options were limited. I haven't seen either movie, but I'm very interested in what Muggles think about witches."

Hermione chuckled. "Remind me to tell you about the Salem witch trials sometime." Draco just grinned at her and nodded. "Which one first?" she asked. It was still early, so they had plenty of time for both.

"_Practical Magic_," Draco said with a shrug.

"Probably a good idea," Hermione said. "I think you'll find _The Craft_ a bit upsetting, given what you know about real magic." She chuckled to herself. She'd seen both movies and liked each in their different ways. But she was a Muggle-born. She grew up with a Muggle mentality, so she understood how they saw magic. Draco, even with his limited understanding would probably find it perplexing, to say the least.

Popping the DVD in the player, Hermione grabbed the remote and snuggled on the couch, getting up close to Draco's person, and he sighed into her warmth. Wrapping both arms around her and readjusted them so that Hermione was practically lying on top of him. She didn't seem to mind, so he smiled to himself and turned his attention to the TV.

The first movie was cute. It was totally and completely wrong about magic, but not in an insulting way. It was a little girly for Draco's taste, but Hermione seemed to enjoy it, though she'd told him she'd seen both movies already. When the end credits played, she sat up in his arms, and asked, "How about popcorn for the next one?"

Draco smiled brightly and nodded, readjusting himself on the couch. He found it so amazing how at ease Hermione was with him. Witches were usually on a mission when they dated him. Seal the deal. As in, get him to fall for them so they could get their hands on his money. Given her own wealth after the war, and the kind of person she was, he knew he didn't have to worry about that with her.

More than that, his date was as low-key as they came. Sure, the Quidditch tickets cost an arm and a leg, but he would have bought those anyway. Other than that, Hermione paid for dinner, as she was the only one with Muggle money on hand, and now they were seated in the dark of her living room watching movies. If he'd ever suggested this as a date idea to one of the Slytherin witches, she'd probably hex his balls off. But Hermione enjoyed it.

More than that, _he_ was having a great time. He enjoyed just being with her. He enjoyed the intelligent conversation they shared that could turn into silliness at a moment's notice. He had never been with someone like Hermione, and he had a strong feeling, even if this didn't work out, that he could never date another brainless bimbo again. Once he'd tasted substance, he needed it.

Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts when she returned with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat next to him on the couch. "I hope you don't mind, it's got butter on it." Draco just smiled and shook his head, taking a fistful. He'd already put in the DVD so he pressed play on the remote and settled in for the movie.

It was only thirty minutes in when, popcorn bowl already cleaned and placed to the side of the couch, Draco started sighing. Hermione smirked to herself, wondering how long it would take before Draco went into a fit of rage over the portrayal of magic in the movie.

It was another twenty minutes, impressive in Hermione's mind, before he finally said it. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. "They way they have it, witches are a bunch of ridiculous girls playing around with the dark arts, looking for boys to have sex with. Trust me, that is _not_ the case."

Hermione giggled. "In case you forgot I _am_ a witch, so I know." She muted the movie and turned around in Draco's arms to face him. "What you have to understand is that Muggles had a long standing tradition of mistrusting magic, specifically in the hands of women."

"Oh right, wouldn't want the little woman to gain power over the man," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said, "exactly. But, the magical community isn't much different. In fact, in some ways its worse. Today, in the Muggle world, 'witches' have a bad connotation, but no one can be persecuted for being one if they are discovered." Hermione explained, "at least not in the Western world. But look at women in the Wizarding world, especially pureblood families."

Draco knew where this was going, but allowed her to continue, knowing she was actually right. "Has there ever been a female Minister of Magic? No. Women are relegated to more secretarial types of jobs within the Ministry. And look at marriage. Magical marriages ensure the fidelity of the women who enter them, but not the men."

"True," Draco said. "I've never liked how it was set up, and in that way, the Muggles are light years ahead of us. I just think it's crazy that they are so scared of magic. If they found a way to perform it, it would help their lives."

"True," Hermione conceded, "but you know as well as I that performing real magic without magical ability is nearly impossible. Besides, how many things were you afraid of about the Muggle world before you learned about it?"

"I wasn't _afraid_," Draco scoffed. Hermione just chuckled and moved closer, kissing him lightly on the corner of the mouth. "I wasn't," Draco said stubbornly.

"Okay, but you didn't trust Muggles, did you?" Hermione countered, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

"Point conceded," Draco finally, said, pulling her closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. Placing her legs on either side of him, she straddled his hips and grinned down at him before attacking his lips. Screw _The Craft_, this was so much better.

Draco moaned against her, letting his fingers inch up her sides, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach under the jersey she was wearing. Hermione twined her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her as his tongue plundered her mouth._Merlin_, he was an amazing kisser.

Draco was dying to touch her all over. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin and pull that damned shirt off of her. But he knew it was too fast. This was only a second date, and besides, as the prize to this whole thing was her virginity, he was certain she wouldn't appreciate it. He'd just have to be satisfied with following her lead.

Hermione felt herself growing hotter and hotter, loving the way Draco was touching her. She'd never been touched so intimately, and he hadn't moved past her stomach and sides. It was intoxicating. "Draco," she moaned as she felt his hardness against her thigh. She couldn't believe that she had such an effect on him.

"Sorry, you do that to me," he chuckled against her lips, and Hermione couldn't help it, she wanted him. But she had Harry to think about, and the rules of the auction. She pulled back a little and let her breathing calm.

Draco looked up at her and, drawing his finger lightly over her cheek he said, "I don't expect anything from you, Hermione. It's just a reaction I have to your touch."

"I know," Hermione smiled, her own eyes mirroring the lust in his. "You can't feel it from here, but I have the same reaction," she boldly admitted. She almost choked on her own breath when he words made his cock twitch.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're going to kill me," Draco said, burying his face in her neck and clinging to her for some sort of control.

Hermione chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I hate to say this, but I think it's time we part for the night. I'm not sure how much I can take."

Draco nodded against her skin, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself. After several moments, he allowed Hermione to climb off of his lap and move away from him. They both felt cold from the lost of contact, but knew it was for the best. Hermione still had strong confusing feelings about Harry, and Draco didn't want to do something they'd both regret, just to have her run into the arms of her best friend. He still needed to protect his heart until she made her final decision.

"I'm sorry I got carried away and cut our date short," Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

Draco grinned down at her and shook his head. "No worries. I can't wait to hear from you. Hopefully with good news."

"Yeah," Hermione said simply at that moment, he was the front-runner, but she couldn't make that decision yet. "H-Have a good rest of the night."

Draco smiled and leaned in, kissing her one last time, and it took great effort by both of them to pull apart. When he was out the door, Hermione leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. _Wow_. Every minute with him just got better and better. She had been so close to saying 'screw the auction' and letting him touch her any way he wanted. That had to be a sign of something.

Sighing, she decided to make herself a calming cup of tea and try to sort out her thoughts before she went to bed. At least she had a day to marinate on the situation before facing Harry. If their date was as amazing as the one she'd just had with Draco, she might consider asking them to share.

She laughed at the thought. That would never work, but the fantasy of it was rather funny.


	13. Harry's Perfect Date

**Harry's Perfect Date**

* * *

Hermione was still on cloud nine when she woke up the next morning. After taking a quick shower, she decided to read the paper and have a cup of tea before going to Ginny's. She knew she didn't have _much_ time. The red-head would be chomping at the bit for details, but it was still early.

Sipping her tea, Hermione picked up the paper what the Owl had left for her and nearly dropped her cup. The picture of her kissing Draco was there already. Front-page center. The title of the article read "_Young, Wealthy, and In Love_."

She sighed in frustration rolling her eyes. How had they written an entire front page on one little kiss? Scanning the article, she rolled her eyes and decided to meet with Ginny a little early. She needed someone to calm her down and keep her from storming the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ and hexing someone.

* * *

Harry had to go to Andromeda's to stay with Teddy while she went out. It was the only reason he didn't jump at the chance to spend more alone time with Hermione. Usually, he wasn't held down with time constraints. His job was mostly fundraising. He helped the Ministry raise money for different endeavors. It was a little humiliating, as he felt like a piece of meat, but it gave him most days off, and really, that was what he wanted at the moment.

Either way, their date would have to wait until tomorrow, but he had to admit that he was very curious about how things had gone with the other men. Could Snape really have what it took to win her heart over? Was Draco so changed that Hermione saw a future with him? Harry knew he had the history, but what if that wasn't enough?

He knew thinking about these things would only made things more difficult, but he couldn't help it. With a sigh, he finished his coffee and picked up the paper. He still had an hour before he had to leave. Unfolding the paper, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the front page.

His eyes focused on the image first. Hermione and Draco were wrapped intimately around each other, obviously in the stands at the Quidditch game, kissing passionately. It was so public, and so raw, and so real it made him want to vomit. His curious eyes didn't stop there though. Part of him needed to read the article.

Placing his dishes aside, he smoothed out the paper on the table and began reading.

**_Young, Wealthy, and In Love_**

_Draco Malfoy, obviously the big winner of the auction for Hermione Granger's virginity...and heart, was seen with the young Gryffindor, and one third of the 'Golden Trio', at the England vs. Bulgaria game yesterday. They were snuggled tightly together the whole afternoon, and Miss Granger could be found giggling at nearly everything the youngest Malfoy had to say._

_This reporter was amazed at how comfortable the two seemed. After their date in Paris, last week, it seems that Draco and his charm has sealed the deal. The question is, how long will it last?_

_From the looks of it, Draco and Hermione are deep in the throes of passionate infatuation. She couldn't keep her eyes, or hands off him, and neither could he with her. They shared several kisses, and, when England's Seeker, Ray Evans, caught the game-winning snitch, Miss Granger nearly launched herself into her date's arms. He gladly returned her intense and passionate kiss._

_For all of those taking bets on this relationship, I wouldn't bet against it. The two were inseparable the whole day, and barely even noticed anyone else around them. The look of deep admiration from Mister Malfoy, was enough to keep this reporter rooting for this gorgeous couple._

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the picture one last time before throwing the paper out of his sight. It made his stomach turn again. He knew this would happen. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he wasn't the only one Hermione was kissing in this endeavor. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, or the fact that he didn't like thinking about her with anyone other than himself, but that picture was haunting.

She looked free, and happy, and young in a way Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen her before. Maybe he couldn't see her how she was when he was with her from the beginning. Maybe Draco really unleashed her inner child, or something. Whatever it was, he knew Draco was not a bad guy. He wasn't that kid he once was. But he was still Draco Malfoy.

He was pulled from his thoughts by an owl tapping at his window. With a sigh he pulled the note from Ginny's owl and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Please take your head out of the Muggle oven. I know you are brooding over the picture in the _Prophet_, and I don't blame you. But you knew this would happen. Hermione likes you and Draco a lot. She's not just baking cookies with him. It's important you step out of your dream world and be realistic about this._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

Of course she was right. She usually always was. And he appreciated her pulling him out of his brooding stupor. He'd just have to try that much harder. If she still chose Draco over him, then he would know he did all he could. If they were as in love as they looked, he'd never get in the way. But if it was just the camera angle or timing, or if she had stronger feelings for him, Harry would still have a chance.

He knew how the_ Prophet_ got things wrong almost all the time. Just because they were kissing didn't mean anything. With a new frame of mind, he jogged up the stairs and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Hermione, calm down. Did you have fun?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, smiling at her memories of her date with Draco.

"And is anything in this article untrue, besides the assumption that Draco won?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no..." Hermione said.

"Then there is no problem. Harry had to know you weren't just having tea with Draco. And besides, doesn't he deserve to know how you feel about his competition?" Ginny reasoned.

"I just don't want to hurt him. I still don't know who I'm going to choose," Hermione said. "I just didn't want this to ruin our date."

"It won't," Ginny promised. "If anything, Harry will just be more determined to win you over."

"Okay," Hermione said. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right," Ginny said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now, details about the Draco date."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "It was amazing," she said. "Can I tell you something without you judging me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, when have I ever judged you?"

"Point taken," Hermione said. "Well, last night, we started kissing and it got heated, and a large part of me was so tempted to say, 'forget the auction'. I know it's wrong, and totally unfair to Harry, but I couldn't help myself," Hermione blushed.

Ginny grinned. "I know the feeling," she said, looking in the direction of the living room where Adrian was hiding out. "It's important to remember that feeling though. You can't create feelings like that. That's chemistry."

"But I have chemistry with Harry too," Hermione countered.

"Okay, so just test the waters. See which one you have more with," Ginny said with a shrug. Hermione nodded, and the girls continued to talk about the date with Draco.

* * *

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry who looked absolutely beautiful on the other side of her door. She almost drooled before she motioned for him to enter her flat. His jeans seemed to have gotten smaller and were hugging him in all the right places. His light blue oxford shirt was crisp and clean and stretched over his toned chest perfectly.

"You're staring," Harry said with a very Slytherin smirk on his lips. Hermione blushed but rolled her eyes.

"Well, you do look really good today," Hermione said, deciding to be honest with him.

"And you look amazing always," Harry said, moving in to kiss her on the cheek. He lingered longer than usual before moving to her ear and whispering. "Beautiful," he breathed against her skin and Hermione shivered with pleasure. Where had this confident Harry Potter come from?

"So," she said, when she found her voice again, pulling away from him, but still holding his hand. "What is on the agenda today?"

"Well, I thought we'd weather the press frenzy and go out," Harry said. "I mean, if you choose me, we can't possibly hide away at Grimmauld Place or here all the time, can we?"

"True," Hermione said. "So, where are we off to?"

"I thought we'd start small," Harry said. "What do you say to a little trip to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione's eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously. "I haven't been there in so long. Can we go up to Hogwarts too?" She asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled. "That was the plan. I already talked to McGonagall. We've got clearance."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, launching herself into his arms. He caught her easily and pulled her close, smelling the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He set her on her feet, but kept her close, brushing his lips against her jaw.

Hermione shivered again, hoping he'd move his lips a little higher. She moaned against him when he did, capturing her lips in his and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "If I knew you'd react like this, I'd have suggested a trip to Hogsmeade a long time ago," he grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry laughed as they passed by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "Remember when Cho threw that Queen-size hissy fit," he laughed. "I guess she wasn't far off though. I always did put you above other girls."

"Yes, but it's a little different with friends," Hermione reminded him. They had linked fingers and were walking together along the streets of Hogsmeade. "We really should stop into the Three Broomsticks while we are here. Madam Rosmerta will never forgive us, otherwise."

"Lead the way," Harry said with a wide grin, and she practically dragged him down the block to the old tavern they'd spent so much time in as children.

"Look what the kneazle dragged in!" Madam Rosmerta called from behind the bar. Harry pulled Hermione closer and they both blushed as she hurried to them. "It's been too long," she said, pulling them both into a bone-crushing hug. "Here, let me get you a table."

Finally, when they were settled in and had two butterbeers in front of them, Hermione and Harry were able to sigh with relief. So far, it seemed no one had spotted them, and no reporters were nipping at their heels. It was one of the good things about going to a place so close to the heavily warded school of Hogwarts.

"So, how's work?" Hermione asked.

"I've been rather free lately. Yesterday, I couldn't meet because I had an obligation with Teddy, not work," Harry explained.

"Oh, how is Teddy? I feel like I haven't seen him in so long," Hermione said.

"Well, he's at the stage where he doesn't want to listen to anyone. Andromeda is at her wits end. I told her that I'd be more than willing to take more time with him, but I think she likes him around. It makes her miss Tonks less," Harry said, looking down into his beer. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well, I can't wait to see him again. Hopefully in the next couple of months my schedule will calm down. My superior already gave me the okay to allocate some of my time to the new ward when it is funded," Hermione explained.

"Lupin would be so proud of you, you know?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Proud that I used my body to get a hospital ward that would take someone like him in?" she laughed.

"Maybe not all that," Harry conceded with a chuckle. "But think about it. Who's left in the competition? Snape, whom you've known almost as long as me. Malfoy, who you have had a toxic, but intense relationship with since the beginning. Finally, me, you're best friend in the whole world. It isn't like you've narrowed it down to a bunch of skeezy wankers," he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I believe a few years ago, both Snape and Malfoy would have been considered skeezy wankers to you, Harry," Hermione said, winking at him over her drink.

"Well, okay," Harry admitted.

"But to clarify. Snape is out of the running. It's just you and Draco," Hermione said. She could be nothing but honest with her best friend, even in a situation like this.

"Really," Harry said. "I guess that explains the display in the paper."

"About that..." Hermione started, biting her lip. She wondered if the topic would ever come up.

Harry waved her off though. "No need to explain. Listen, did it suck waking up to see you kissing Malfoy on the front page of the paper? Yes. But, I mean, I wasn't naive enough to believe you were only kissing me. And I saw how he looked at you. He isn't playing a game. If I lose to him, at least I'll know it was a worthy adversary."

"Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" Hermione laughed. "That's very mature of you, Harry. And I appreciate it. I'd hate to think my choice would ruin our friendship."

"Hermione, can I ask you something? And please be honest," Harry said, his gaze intense.

"Always, Harry."

"What are your feelings for him? I mean, is this just a passionate, new thing? Am I just up against new and exciting? Or is it more? I know it's unfair to ask, but please, Hermione. I need to know," Harry said, his tone almost desperate.

Hermione bit her lip and contemplated his question. "I don't know. I can't lie to you. Draco and I have something. What that is, I'm still not sure. But I have strong feelings for you as well. I think you know why this is so difficult."

"Yes," Harry said, with a sigh. He placed his hand on her thigh and moved in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I'll keep my questions about Malfoy to a minimum from now on."

"He was dying to ask about you too," Hermione admitted. "But, since we aren't as close, I think he was afraid I'd freak out," she laughed.

"I shouldn't use our friendship to get things out of you, though," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione smiled. "Now, can I have another kiss?"

"Certainly," Harry said, leaning in again. This time Hermione's arms went around his shoulders as he kissed her.

* * *

"Why is it, that I knew the first place we'd go is the library?" Harry laughed as Hermione pouted.

"Mock me, and you won't get the surprise I had planned for the library," she said, glaring at him.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, now willingly following her toward the back of the stacks.

"Just a little fantasy I've had since about fifth year," she said coyly, turning around and pushing him gently against one of the bookshelves. It was summer, so there were no students around, luckily.

Harry swallowed audibly when he saw the lusty look in her eyes. "Hermione Granger was fantasizing about taking boys to the back of the stacks?" he asked, trying to sound calm, but that look in her eyes made his cock pulse unwillingly.

"Maybe..." she said, moving in closer to him and kissing him directly under his right ear.

"Merlin," he moaned, quickly flipping their positions so that Hermione was pressed firmly against the bookshelf while his body was pressed flush against hers. "You're going to kill me with that talk."

"Kiss me," Hermione breathed, pulling him by the fabric of his shirt. He quickly did as he was told, kissing her full on the mouth. He bit at her bottom lip until she granted his tongue entrance, and he thought he'd nearly come on the spot.

She was so beautiful, and so smart, and perfect. His hands roamed her sides, while hers roamed his shoulders and back. The beautiful moans and gasps she made in the back of her throat were enough to drive him wild, and Hermione couldn't help but be turned on by seeing Harry so dominant. It was something she'd never expected of him.

The kissing continued until they needed to breathe. "Mmm, as much as I love this, I think we need to head down to the Quidditch Pitch. I did promise I'd let you fly around a bit, didn't I?"

Harry barely remembered what flying meant at the moment, but he allowed her to pull him from the library and down to the entrance of the school.

* * *

Harry kicked open the door to Hermione's flat as his hands were otherwise occupied, holding her close to him as he kissed the breath from her lungs. "Mmm, we're here," he announced, pulling himself away from her with great effort.

"Wine?" Hermione asked.

"Can't," Harry frowned. "I've got Teddy tonight."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I guess I better let you go..."

"I don't want to leave," Harry said.

"It's okay," Hermione smiled. "So, I'll owl you soon...and..."

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said. "I know this is awkward, but we are still Hermione and Harry. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing, Harry." Hermione smiled with relief. She kissed him once more on the lips before showing him back out the door they'd just entered. When he was gone, she stood there for a second letting the date wash over her. It had been amazing. One of the best days she'd had in a long time.

More than that. She knew who she was going to choose. Today cemented it all for her, and as much as that raised other issues, at least she felt confident in her decision. Now, to break the news to both of them.


	14. Losing It

**Losing It**

* * *

After sending off a quick note to Ginny, explaining that she'd made her choice and was letting the men know first (something she was sure Ginny would protest), Hermione moved to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit for the day. It might even end with her losing her virginity - she didn't know how it would actually work now that she'd made a choice - so she at least wanted to make sure she had matching underwear.

Dressed in her favorite skinny jeans, a loose fitting, navy, sleeveless blouse, she applied the slightest touch of makeup and used her wand to tame her curls. Happy with the end result, she took a deep breath and tried to give herself a pep talk before she left the house.

She'd decided last night, after her date with Harry, that she wouldn't put off her decision as it was already made, and that owls were not appropriate. She had to tell them in person whom she'd chosen. They deserved that. Besides, she hoped to salvage some sort of relationship with the loser if at all possible.

As much as she knew what she had to do, she had been in the process of chickening out all day. It wasn't that she was unsure of her choice. She felt, deep inside, that she'd made the right choice. She just didn't want to ruin her relationship with the other. Sighing heavily, she made her way to the Floo. Activating it, she threw in the Floo powder and shouted, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Harry was the first stop.

She was glad to find him awake when she got there. It was a little past nine, and Harry wasn't known for being an early riser. Then again, he probably had to cart Teddy off to Andromeda's early. She'd forgotten about that. She hoped the little boy wasn't still there.

"Hermione!" Harry cried in surprise when he saw her exit his Floo.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on both cheeks. "Morning Harry. I should have warned you I was coming," she blushed. "Teddy's not here, still. Is he?"

"No, I just sent him off. What's up?" Harry asked. He was nervous, she could tell, but he was trying to hide it.

"Shall we sit?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Harry smiled timidly. "I'll make us some tea. Just go on in the living room." Hermione did as she was told, and waited for Harry to return. With the power of magic, he did in less than a minute.

"So," he said, with a sigh, preparing his own tea while Hermione did hers. "I take it this is the moment of truth." She could tell he just wanted to fill the awkward silence, so she nodded and took a sip of her tea before clearing her throat.

"I've made a decision," she said, looking him directly in the eye.

"That was rather fast," Harry said. He hoped the reason was because she was so swept off her feet yesterday that she didn't need any more time to think.

"Yes," Hermione answered as she pursed her lips. "Okay, Harry. I'm going to start from the beginning. It's the best place to start." Harry just nodded and Hermione set her tea down.

"When I started this, I had initial feelings about all the bidders. As I knew all of them, I had certain emotions when I read their letters. From the very beginning, the three people that evoked the strongest reaction from me were you, Severus, and Draco." Harry shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. "I'm telling you all of this because you are my best friend and I want you to understand where my thought process is coming from." Harry just nodded again.

"I guess it wasn't a surprise that I narrowed the list of men down to you three. Ginny warned me that my initial reactions were important and I should have paid more attention to them. With Severus, I was excited to explore the relationship we never had that summer we lived here. With Draco, I'd had a crush on the boy in some form since I was eleven. And with you...well, I was terrified and excited all at the same time," Hermione said with a smile.

"Terrified?" Harry asked, needing some clarification.

"Yes, Harry. I was terrified that you only wanted to protect me from myself. I was terrified that if we went down this path, I'd lose the most important person in my life. Of course, after our first date, I do believe you would try not to let that happen," she added. When Harry nodded, she continued.

"It was amazing. You've been such a big part of my life for so long, but you were always off limits in my mind as far as romance." Harry smiled at her. "You proved me wrong. We could have both, easily."

"So, I was down to three. Because, honestly those first dates with the three of you were amazing in their own way, and I couldn't decide. Snape pulled himself out of the running, and I think he was right to do so. As much as I respect and admire him, I think the spark we had wasn't as bright as it once was," Hermione explained.

She took a deep breath, knowing that now was the moment of truth. "It was down to you and Draco. Two mortal enemies that tugged on different parts of my heart." She felt tears coming to her eyes but she had to keep them in. "You have always been my rock. You are a comfort to me, and being with you would be so easy. We'd probably have ten kids and they'd all be Gryffindors and it would be beautiful," she said, sniffling slightly.

"But..." Harry breathed, feeling his heart pounding harder in his chest.

"But as easy as it would be...I...I can't help how I feel for him. He's...Oh, Harry, I don't want to hurt you," she cried, finally letting tears slip past her eyelids.

"You want him," Harry said, letting her choice wash over him.

"Part of me knows I _should_ choose you," Hermione explained, "and I know I could even be happy if I did. But a bigger part of me is begging to give him a chance, and I'm not sure I could forgive myself if I didn't. That is, unless it will ruin our friendship. If you can't deal with this...you know your friendship is the most important thing to me," she sniffled again. She couldn't look at him.

Harry watched his friend tremble in front of him and his heart broke. Moving from his chair to sit next to her on the couch, he pulled her into his arms. "Hermione," he breathed into her ear, "I don't want you to choose me because you are afraid to lose me," he said. "I do want you, I have for years. You are beautiful, and wickedly smart, and brave…but as I told you from the beginning, if you want him, you have to choose him. As much as it hurts, I understand. I really do."

Hermione looked up at Harry and, seeing the truth in his eyes, threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wanted it to be you. I really did."

"I know, Hermione," Harry said, rubbing her back. "I'm here for you. If he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him."

Hermione chuckled through her tears at that. "Thanks, Harry."

"I love you, Hermione. No matter what. It will be hard to see you with him, but I'll get over it," Harry said seriously. "Maybe now I can move on myself."

"I hope so, Harry. I want you to be happy," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"Come on, let's finish our tea," Harry said, moving back to his side of the table. Hermione nodded, fixing her face before she went back to her tea.

* * *

Hermione ended up eating breakfast with Harry because she couldn't bring herself to leave him right after dropping the bomb on him. By eleven, though, she knew she needed to speak with Draco. She was much more excited about that conversation.

She Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and gave herself another pep talk as she walked herself to the front door. This time, her trepidation was not from fear of losing her best friend, but fear she'd have a nervous breakdown entering the house where she'd been tortured all those years ago. 'You can do this', she muttered to herself before reaching up to knock loudly on the huge wooden door.

The place didn't seem as ominous as it had the previous time she'd been there. Perhaps it had changed, or maybe it was just the circumstances, or the daylight that changed it.

A full minute passed before the door creaked open, and Hermione was surprised to find that it wasn't a house-elf that opened the door, but a young man wearing butler robes. "Good morning," she smiled brightly at him.

"May I help you, madam?" the man asked politely.

"I'm here to speak with Draco," Hermione said, peering around the man's shoulder. She thought she saw a flash of blonde.

"Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, pushing the door open to reveal himself next to the butler. "Do come in," he said, dismissing the man standing next to him. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

His smile was bright and Hermione was glad to note that he wasn't taking her rejection personally. Not that she had ever thought it would. "I wanted to speak with Draco, actually," she said, looking at everything _other_ than his face. She was confident in her choice, but it was still awkward to consider that she had made out with Draco's dad.

"Certainly," Lucius said, with a warm smile. He muttered an incantation and soon, Draco was walking toward the both of them.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide with something that looked a lot like worry.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Oh," Draco said, nodding in understanding. "I could have met you somewhere," he replied awkwardly. "Do you mind?" he asked pointedly, looking at his father who was still standing there.

Lucius just chuckled. "Okay, I'll be in my office if either of you need me," he said before turning and leaving the entryway.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I...I understand if you aren't comfortable here. We...I can take you somewhere," Draco stuttered.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I can do this. I need to do this."

Draco nodded in understanding before taking her by the hand and leading her to his own lounge. It was far away from the room where she was tortured and she was grateful for that.

Once seated, Draco snapped his fingers and a small house-elf, wearing clothes appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Before you have a heart attack," Draco said, "they are free _and_ paid."

Hermione just smirked and took a bite out of one of the cookies. "So, I think you know why I'm here," she said.

"Yes, you've made your choice," Draco said. If possible, he looked even more nervous than Harry did. She smiled at that. She had hoped his feelings for her were as strong as hers were. By the looks of his shaking hand as he stirred his tea, he was not unaffected by her.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'm going to explain my reasoning first though; I think it's important." She gave him a similar summary of events that she'd given Harry about her initial feelings about the first letters.

"Then," she continued, "as you know it came down to you and Harry. Both of you stirred up passion in me. I was surprised to find that I could have that with Harry. With you, it made sense. We've always had an intense relationship." Draco just nodded, and she saw him swallow hard. He must have misinterpreted what she was saying.

"I know you don't want to hear about Harry, but it's important that you understand my reasoning so there is no doubt," Hermione said.

"I get it. He has the history," Draco said, his voice disappointed.

"Yes, he does. But we do too," Hermione said quickly. "With Harry, it was safe and comfortable. With you...it's...amazing..." she smiled, and his head snapped up to look at her.

"Are you saying?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Hermione couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen him so vulnerable.

"I'm saying that I want to see where this is going. I've decided that I want to give _you_ my virginity, and I hope that it leads to a lot more than that," Hermione said, taking a long sip of tea, hoping to calm her own nerves.

His shocked expression turned into one of elation as he moved off the couch and picked her up into his arms. "You aren't going to regret this," he breathed against her. "Merlin, I was so sure you'd picked Potter."

"It was hard," Hermione said, pulling back to look at him seriously. "But after my date with him, I didn't feel like I'd lost control. That night we watched movies, I was so close to letting you take me, and I knew that had to mean something. I didn't feel that with him."

Draco leaned down and kissed her, delving his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth as he pulled her closer again. "When you talk like that, it makes me want to do naughty things to you," he said.

"You have my permission, you know," Hermione said, cocking her eyebrow at him.

Draco shook his head. "This might have started as an auction, but you are my girl now. I'm not going to simply have sex with you to get it over with. It's going to be romantic and spontaneous."

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, dear," she said, and he rolled his eyes at her. "But, just so you know, I've been holding onto my virginity for twenty-six years. Now that I've found someone to give it to, I'm not itching to hold onto it much longer."

"Noted," Draco said. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight. A real date in a real restaurant."

"Okay," Hermione smiled, kissing him again on the lips. It quickly turned heated and Hermione moaned against him. "I have to go talk to Ginny before she has a conniption."

Draco laughed, "Why don't I go with you. I wanted to talk to Adrian anyway." Hermione smiled and nodded, letting him lead her to the Floo near the entrance of the Manor.

* * *

"Spill," Ginny demanded when she saw Draco walk into the living room to greet Adrian.

"I think you can figure out what happened," Hermione said, trying to look serious. Somehow, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yes, but how did Harry take it?" Ginny asked.

"With class," Hermione said. "I explained to him that it was just a matter of chemistry and that I would choose him if he really didn't think our friendship could survive this. He wanted me to be with Draco, though. He said that he thinks he might be able to move on now."

"Wow, he's a good guy," Ginny said. "How did we let him get away?"

Hermione laughed. "Two Slytherins snatched us up," she said.

"Oh yeah," Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Congratulations, my good man." Adrian said, slapping his friend on the back.

"I still can't believe she picked me," Draco replied. "Don't run off and tell the others, but I think I could love her. I mean, really, truly love her."

Adrian smirked at his friend. "You think they don't know? Draco, you've been acting like a love-sick puppy since this whole thing started."

Draco frowned. "Don't worry, it will wear off," Adrian said. "You know how I was with Ginny at the beginning. The longer you are together, the more comfortable you get. Then it becomes something even more amazing. But right now, it's new and exciting."

"That's for sure," Draco said. "I've just never done relationships, except with Pansy, and that _really_ doesn't count."

Adrian laughed, "True."

"Well, I just wanted to come by and say 'hi' and flaunt my winnings," Draco chuckled. "I'd better go though. I've got a hot date tonight."

Draco kissed Hermione goodbye before leaving and Flooed back home.

* * *

"So, I'm going to find out anyway," Hermione said, sipping her coffee as they waited for dessert. Dinner had been fun and relaxing, and with the exception of one photographer, relatively press free. "How much did you end up bidding?"

Draco smirked. "Thirteen million galleons," he said. Her eyes doubled and she chuckled.

"Wow. Wonder whom the fifteen million came from?" She said more to herself.

"Already thinking about trading me in?" Draco joked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"No, I just can't believe that men actually put that high a price on virginity. It's kind of sick."

"Well, I think Blaise and my father were the only ones in this whole thing looking just for the sex," Draco reasoned. "And you are worth far more than thirteen million galleons."

Hermione smiled. "You're so charming, Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione just giggled, taking a forkful of the chocolate cake that the waiter placed between them. "Mmmm," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back her head.

"You are going to make a bloke crazy if you keep licking your fork like that," Draco said bluntly. Her eyes went wide again before she laughed too.

"No one has ever talked to me like that before," Hermione admitted. "Thank you for being yourself with me."

"Well, I've already won, haven't I?" Draco smirked. "I don't need to be charming anymore."

'Well, you are still charming," Hermione assured him.

She was having a lovely time, but she was getting anxious to take the date to the next level. She couldn't believe how wanton she felt looking at him over the candlelight. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure," Draco said. Placing some money on the table, he took her arm, leading her out of the restaurant and to the Apparition point just outside. Pulling him in, she Apparated them directly into her flat.

"I'll have to change the wards to allow you to do that yourself," she laughed, kicking off her heels. "Want a glass of wine?"

"I'd rather just stay here with you," Draco said, pulling her close to him, and attacking her lips. "Merlin, you are delicious."

"You too," she breathed, pulling him backward toward her bedroom, all while kissing him thoroughly all over his lips, face and neck. Kicking the door open, she pulled him inside.

"Hermione, we don't have to..." Draco breathed, still kissing an intoxicating line down her neck. He didn't want her to feel pressured to do this right now. They could wait as long as she wanted.

Hermione pulled away. "Listen to me, Draco. I want this. I'm not sixteen. I might be a virgin, but I know what I want. Just be gentle the first time," she said, smirking at him seductively.

"Fuck, you are going to be the death of me, woman," Draco groaned pushing her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed and they fell on top of it, a mass of tangled limbs.

His kisses became more fevered and Hermione moaned when she felt his hand move up her dress and dance along her inner thighs. Her hands were already working at the buttons on his shirt and soon she had it stripped off and flung as far away as she could throw. His toned chest was delectable and she leaned up to run her tongue along the ridges of his upper abs. Quidditch did his body good.

"Hermione..." Draco breathed, pulling her closer as her tongue assaulted his skin. He had to get that damned dress off. His fingers itched to touch every inch of her. Reaching behind her, he found the zipper of the dress and slowly pulled it down, trying not to ruin it in haste.

Hermione moved away from him long enough to slowly slide the dress down her body, and Draco nearly came in his trousers when he saw her reveal a black push-up bra and lace knickers. For someone who'd never done this before, she certainly knew how to press all the right buttons.

"Kiss me," Hermione moaned, pulling him back on top of her. She didn't care if she sounded wanton or not. The way Draco was looking at her, she didn't think he minded either.

He settled between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, groaning when she felt how hard he was against her. He kissed his way down her chest pulling down the cups of her bra until it settled around her waist, locking her arms in place, and her breasts were free for his assault.

"Oh!" Hermione cried as his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples. She couldn't believe how intense it felt. "Yes..." she moaned, holding his head tightly to her chest with the limited movement she still had in her arms. He instinctively began moving against her gently, trying to get rid of some of the tension caused by his trousers. They were getting far too tight. With a sigh of frustration, he moved off her and began to undo his zipper.

Hermione watched him with hungry eyes as he slipped his black, tailored slacks down his legs and kicked them off behind him. She couldn't believe she was about to lose her virginity to this gorgeous man that she'd fantasized about for years. Moreover, by the looks of the tent in his silk boxers, he was just as excited about the prospect.

"Come here," she said in a husky voice, reaching out to pull him back to the bed. She'd removed her bra completely while he was getting rid of his trousers and now he had free access to explore all the way down to the top of her knickers.

"These have to go," he groaned, hooking his fingers into the sides of the lace. He pulled them down in one clean motion. Hermione felt slightly self-conscious but pushed the thought aside. It was just new, she'd get used to it, she hoped. "So, fucking beautiful," Draco moaned, kissing up her thighs.

He gently pushed her thighs apart taking in the sight of her already wet core. "I want to taste you."

Hermione's pussy contracted at his words and all she could do was moan in response. He took that as a 'yes' and dove in, licking her slit in one long, slow stroke. He did this twice more before stopping at her clit and licking a circular pattern against the hood.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back and reaching down to run her fingers through Draco's, now, unruly hair. "So good..." she groaned, as his tongue moved harder and faster against her. Everything felt so real and intense. She didn't know it would be like this. She didn't know she'd feel so...amazing.

He loved the taste of her. Originally, he'd decided to do this for her for two reasons. One, to ease her into her first orgasm, and two, to make her wetter so it wouldn't hurt as much when he finally entered her. But damn, he could stay between her thighs all day.

The moans and gasps she was making were enough to drive him wild, and when he changed the motion of his tongue he was almost bucked off the bed when she came, screaming his name. It sounded exquisite on her lips.

Hermione had never felt that kind of intense explosion before and she wanted another one. Pulling him back up her body, she kissed him forcefully on the mouth. She could taste her wetness on his lips and moaned again. She'd never felt like this before. She didn't even know how to describe it. Sex had always just been a thing to her. Not all that important, rarely thought of. But with Draco, it was all she could think about. "That was amazing."

"That was just the beginning," Draco promised, loving how free she was in bed. He had really been concerned that the first time would be awkward because she was inexperienced. However, it seemed the books she'd read, or something, had prepared her for it, at least a bit.

"Are you ready for me?" Draco asked, looking up into her eyes with a deep intensity that made her shiver. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"It's going to hurt," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Draco said, "but I'll be gentle." Hermione smiled and nodded at him, moving her feet to push down his underwear. After he kicked them to the floor, they both moaned when the slick, wet tip of his naked cock pressed against her now dripping folds. He grabbed his wand from the side table and used it to mutter the Contraceptive Charm and she smiled, glad that he remembered. She'd certainly been too preoccupied to remember any precautions.

Draco kissed her deeply as he took his shaft in hand and directed his swollen cock to her entrance. Dipping the head slightly in, he allowed her wetness to coat him before moving back to her opening. "Ready?" he asked.

Hermione just nodded, and held his shoulders tight. In one swift movement, Draco plunged into her, breaching her barrier, and stilling inside her. "Oh!" Hermione cried out in surprise. It hurt more than she thought, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Tell me when you are okay," Draco said, his voice strained and barely audible. She was so hot, wet, and tight; he thought he might come without even thrusting.

"Try moving," Hermione groaned, wiggling her hips against him. He was large and it felt uncomfortable, but it felt good too. It was hard to explain. Draco pulled out slowly and moved back in, causing them both to groan.

"Right there," Hermione moaned. He'd hit something inside her that made her see stars. Draco thrust into her again at the same angle. "Yes..." she hissed.

"I'm not going to last long," Draco groaned, thrusting a little faster. "I'm sorry; I've just wanted this for so long..."

"Me too," Hermione nodded, digging her nails into his back. She could still feel the aftershocks of her first orgasm and knew she wouldn't last much longer either. "I'm close too." He slipped his hand between the two of them and tweaked her clit, causing her to tighten around him. "Draco!" She moaned, arching her back and meeting his thrusts finally.

"Can you take it harder?" He asked, not wanting to push her too hard to fast.

"Yes, please harder!" Hermione moaned, and felt that tingling feeling growing in the pit of her stomach again. Draco gripped her hips and held her to the bed as he pumped in and out of her faster and harder, his pubic bone hitting her clit with every deep thrust.

"Hermione, fuck, I'm going to come," Draco warned.

"Me...OHHHHH!" Hermione moaned, "Draco!" she shouted, clinching tightly around him. He thought his cock would break off, but it felt so amazing he spilled himself inside her moaning her name over and over like a prayer before eventually halting inside her.

He finally collapsed to the side of her, pulling her into his chest. "Wow," Hermione said, her breath still coming out in pants.

"Worth every cent." Draco said.

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm, and he chuckled at her. "Draco," she said, looking up at him after she'd finally collected herself, "that was perfect. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Draco said. "I'm not letting you go, Granger," he said seriously.

"It's back to Granger?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, you'll always be Granger to me." Hermione smiled and kissed him before snuggling in to him again.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

_One Year Later_

Hermione stood in the entryway to the large, new medical ward. No other divisions of St. Mungo's had such an opulent entrance, and part of her was a bit smug about that fact. Of course, she couldn't take all the credit. In fact, the ward was only her idea. The coming together of it was all the work of others.

"You ready to go in, love?" Draco's smooth voice asked from her side. She nodded and smiled.

"Just a little nervous," she said with a slight chuckle.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "I know you hate speeches, but it will be a short one. Besides, how many times in your life are you going to open a new hospital wing?"

"Good point," Hermione said, taking his offered arm as he led her into the atrium that opened up the _Remus Lupin Medical Ward for Magical Beings_. It had been decided that "creatures" didn't really apply to werewolves, so they stuck with 'beings'

"I thought we were supposed to be here at 8:15," Hermione said, confused when she saw the place already filled with people in their formal dress robes. Such an extravagant event for the opening had been Lucius' idea. As he was a primary donor to the ward, Hermione had reluctantly accepted.

"We were supposed to be here at 8:00," Draco answered, tightening his grip on her arm so she couldn't slap him. "But you refuse to believe in the Muggle custom of 'fashionably late' and look at the time. It's 8:05. You would have been early, and you know it. Giving you more time to work yourself up into a panic attack. Now, will you take a glass of wine from that nice gentleman with the tray and chill out?" he said, smiling sweetly at her the whole time.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smirked at him anyway. He was right after all, and this was one of the things she appreciated about her relationship with Draco. He balanced her. When she was getting too high strung, he'd pull her from her work and make love to her on the kitchen counter. When she was near a nervous breakdown because of the construction, he'd 'accidentally' ward them both out of the flat so they 'had to' step away and relax.

"Okay," Hermione said, "there's Harry," she smiled to herself. "I can do this."

"Oh, so Potter makes everything better," Draco said, feigning hurt, but the smile on his face ruined the ruse. In the beginning of their relationship, Hermione and Draco had more than one fight over Harry Potter. She wanted to go back to being his best friend, and Draco was certainly uncomfortable with that, given they'd just been exchanging saliva a few weeks before. Hermione said he didn't understand, and Draco said he had every right to be jealous.

They were at an impasse for weeks, almost ending the relationship before it ever had the chance to start. That was, until Potter showed up at Draco's door, told him to stop being a wanker, and not to lose Hermione because of his own stupid pride. Draco reminded him that Hermione had a proud streak longer than his. Harry just laughed and said, 'but have you ever known her to be wrong?' Draco had to concede that point, and when Potter made a promise to him that he'd never try to steal Hermione from him, he began to settle.

Now, they shared a cordial relationship, but neither of them was dying to be each other's best mates. "Harry," Hermione greeted, pulling him into a hug and kissing both cheeks. "I take it Ron refused to come?" Hermione asked, somewhat disappointed. She'd thought her friend would get over everything and forgive her, but they hadn't spoken but twice in the whole year. Draco couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. Weasley was a git. Who cared? But Hermione was a loyal friend and she often couldn't understand that not everyone was that way.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I think it had more to do with a trip to Romania with Charlie than anything." Hermione just nodded and changed the subject.

"Where is Olivia?" She asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Powdering her nose. I swear, she's never this girly until we come out to meet you. Usually, she doesn't care about stuff like that."

Draco smirked knowingly. "Well, Hermione's her competition."

"You're mental," Harry said. "I've explained things to Olivia."

"I didn't say it made sense," Draco said, "but I do know these things. Mom used to do it every time a pretty lady would come to the Manor. Women are strange creatures."

Harry just chuckled. He couldn't argue with that. "Well," Hermione said, pursing her lips, "this strange creature would never do something like that," she huffed. She was a little sad that Olivia felt that way, but she didn't know what to do about it.

"And that's what makes _you_ a strange and amazing creature, love. You don't play those silly games," Draco said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Hermione blushed at this, but was appeased.

"Either way, here Olivia comes. She looks lovely, and we are not going to embarrass her, correct?" Hermione said, looking at both men.

They nodded at her before turning to greet the petite blonde woman making her way to their group. Hermione was very happy for Harry. He'd been a little down for a few months after she'd made her choice to be with Draco. He even avoided her for a couple of weeks. Finally, she got through to him, and he began to get a little better. Strangely enough, spending time with Hermione and Draco together helped him move on. She was happy and Draco was a different person than he had been in school.

He'd met Olivia six months ago while he was fundraising in Italy. She was British, but lived there while studying Italian. He was captivated by her instantly. She was the only girl that had made him stop thinking about Hermione, and he knew that was reason enough to approach her. She was a little star-struck at first, but it turned out, she was actually a brilliant, beautiful, and funny witch who liked him for himself, rather than his fame.

"I hate to do this," Hermione said, not wanting to move away from her friends, "but we have to mingle."

"Of course," Harry said with a smile.

"I can't believe you did all this," Olivia said in awe.

"I had a lot of help, I assure you," Hermione smiled, before moving with Draco around the room. They met with the typical people. The hospital board, the head healers, etc. Everyone expressed his or her congratulations at such a feat. No one in Europe had ever managed to make such an endeavor reach completion. There were several such clinics in the States, but everyone knew Americans were more relaxed about things like blood and species.

They were intercepted by Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Ginny before they had to hobnob with any more bigwigs. "Thank Merlin," Draco said, sighing with relief. He hated these things as much as Hermione did. They both generally gave each other a prize for making it through the night when they got home.

The four friends chuckled. "I take it you are already ready to get out of here," Blaise said.

"I just don't want to give this stupid speech," Hermione huffed.

"You'll be fine, 'Mione. Just relax. Everyone here is friends or strangers. Who cares about the strangers, and you're friends will love you no matter what."

"Speak for yourself, Weasley. If she messes up, I'm never speaking to her again," Blaise said, winking in Hermione's direction.

"It's Pucey now, Zabini," Ginny scowled. She and Adrian had married only three months after Hermione and Draco got together. It had been a shock to all, but Adrian said, 'if you find the one person you are supposed to be with, why dilly-dally?'

"What I want to know is why we can't call Hermione, 'Mione. Ginny does it all the time," Theo said.

"Yeah," Draco said, looking at his girlfriend. "I tried it once and she nearly hit me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, they were trying to take her mind off the speech by pissing her off. They were great friends in their own Slytherin way. "Because I hate the name 'Mione, but Ginny and Ron use it no matter what I say."

Everyone chuckled at this but Hermione, who said, "Before I go mingle again," I want to tell you all how truly grateful I am for your help with this. After everything, you didn't have to donate, and you still did, and it made this dream come true. So, this place is as much yours as anyone else's."

Draco smiled at her and squeezed her hand, helping her keep from crying.

"It was our pleasure," Theo assured her.

"Yes, money well-spent," Blaise added. "Look at this place."

"There is more where that came from," Adrian said. "I hope this place is everything you wanted it to be."

"Me too," Hermione breathed. "We'd better go, though."

"Sure, we'll see you after," Theo called. Hermione and Draco nodded and moved on.

"Well, if it isn't my son, and his extremely beautiful girlfriend," Lucius said, as they approached.

"Father, what have I told you about hitting on my girl?" Draco sighed. Hermione just giggled. She knew Lucius did this to press Draco's buttons, and it was actually quite funny. She and Lucius had gotten past their sexual tension after long hours working on the ward. In the end, more of his money went into the place than Draco's. Really, it should have been called the_Malfoy Medical Ward for Magical Beings_ but Lucius and Draco both insisted that she should honor her fallen friend, as he was the inspiration for the place to begin with.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lucius," Hermione said. "There's no chance you can give me speech for me, is there?"

Lucius chuckled. "I'm sorry to say, I can't. They all want to hear from you. Speaking of, it's about that time. I'll have to introduce you now," he said apologetically.

"Fine," Hermione bit out, turning to face Draco while Lucius made his way to the podium set up in the center of the room. "I've got an idea. We will get some Polyjuice, and you can give it in my stead," Hermione said hopefully.

Draco just kissed her and laughed. "You know you don't want me walking around in your body for an hour. Besides, it's too late to brew some now," he reasoned. "Come on, It will be okay. It's a short one, and I've heard it a hundred perfect times. You can do this."

Hermione nodded and turned back to face Lucius who was already speaking. "...remarkable woman. The brightest witch of her age, she fought the Darkest Wizard of all time and still managed to rank the top of her class in Healer school. She's had one dream since she was young: equality for all magical beings. Tonight, she takes a step toward that dream. It is my honor to introduce you to Hermione Granger."

There was loud applause as Hermione kissed Draco one last time and made her way up to the podium. Draco moved closer to his friends to listen to her speech for the 101st time.

"Thank you all, very much," Hermione started after clearing her throat. "I think each of you know how the funding for this project started," she chuckled. "Anyone with a back issue of _Wizard Weekly_ can tell you, I went a little crazy after a break-up and ended up with the love of my life and a new medical ward." There was a rumbling chuckle through the room and she let it die before she continued.

"What you might not know is where this dream really started. I know you all remember Remus Lupin. He was a war hero. He was a spokesman for werewolf rights throughout his whole life. Sadly, he never got far in his efforts. When I was thirteen years old, I met Remus. Not long after, a certain person," she said looking toward Snape who was lingering in the shadows of the room, "brought to my attention that he was a werewolf. I know many thirteen year olds would have been terrified, but I knew the _man_ Remus. And that man was a brilliant, kind, caring individual who just wanted to do what was right in the world."

Hermione smiled at the memory of her friend. "I think we, as a society, often forget that these people _are_ people. They spend the vast majority of their time as humans. Their symptoms can be controlled with proper care. They didn't choose to be what they became. I think it's important that we remember these things when we talk about their medical care."

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Remus Lupin died to protect a world that hated him. He gave his life for the cause to protect people like me. It wasn't long ago that Muggle-borns were considered just as lowly as werewolves were. Before that, it was half bloods. The prejudice has to end, and I want to start with proper care."

Hermione cleared her throat again. "It wasn't just Lupin who gave for the cause. I can name at least two house-elves that personally helped Harry, Ron, and me, defeat the Dark Lord. Dobby," she looked up at Harry who smiled brightly at her, "was a good house-elf, who only wanted to help Harry Potter. He died protecting us. Kreacher was integral to our destruction of Voldemort's horcruxes. The centaurs, in the end, caused the distraction that allowed Harry to defeat Voldemort."

There was a gasp from the room as they considered how large a role magical beings played in the last war. "As you can see, magical beings are integral to our way of life. They are living, breathing, feeling beings that don't deserve the treatment we, as a society, give them. I'm glad to have at least one place they can come for help and support. And I hope, when you leave here tonight, you consider the importance of those beings we often take for granted."

She smiled one last time. "I think Remus would be proud to know a place like this exists. I like to think he's somewhere looking down on us, and smiling right now. And, without further ado, I officially open The _Remus Lupin Medical Ward for Magical Beings_."

There was thunderous applause and Hermione smiled once more before moving back over to Draco. "I've got one more person to talk to," she said, pointing into the corner where Snape was standing.

"Okay, love," Draco said, taking her hand in his and leading her to his godfather.

"Hello Severus," Hermione said, hugging him close.

"That was a very nice speech," Snape said. "Lupin would have been proud." Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. I hope your offer still stands. I haven't heard from you since..." She cut herself off looking awkwardly at Draco.

"I'll just see what my friends and the she-weasel are doing," Draco said, kissing Hermione on the cheek before leaving her to speak with Severus alone.

"Yes, I realize, I've been a little...absent," Snape said, looking at his feet. "I was working on something."

"Oh," Hermione said, eyes wide with curiosity. "May I ask what it is?"

"First, I want to say, I had to get away. After everything that happened. I'm not quite as resilient as Potter," Snape said.

"I understand, Severus." Hermione assumed as much.

"So, I threw myself into work. I wanted to come up with something for your ward," he explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I still have to run more tests, but I think I've discovered a new Wolfsbane," Snape said, his own excitement nipping at the edges of his voice.

"Really!" Hermione nearly shrieked. "Wh-What does it do?"

"It stops the change. But it requires the subject to be passed out the duration," Snape said.

"Oh my," Hermione said. "Do you know what this means?"

"I've got some idea," Snape smirked.

"Oh, Severus, will you please come work with me?" Hermione asked. "They've allowed me to devote my full energies to this project, and I know that you and I can make this place work."

"Yes, Hermione. I'll join your team. But I'd prefer to work with you alone. I don't want to deal with the incompetence of others," Snape said.

"That can be arranged," Hermione said, hugging him, but letting go quickly. It was a bit awkward. "Thank you so much."

"You'd better get back to Draco," Snape said. "He's looking a bit nervous over there."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Draco, hands shoved in his pockets, looking in her direction. He did look nervous. He couldn't possibly be worried that she'd take off with Severus. Didn't he know that he was the only one for her?

"I'll owl you soon," Hermione said smiling back at Severus before walking back over to Draco.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You aren't worried about Severus, are you? Because I thought I made it clear..." she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Can we go outside for a moment, Hermione?" Draco asked, breathing against her face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco smiled, "here, let's get some air." Hermione nodded hesitantly and followed him outside where they leaned against the stone balcony together.

"Hermione, you did an amazing job with all of this," Draco said indicating all around them.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "You helped, you know."

"Yes, but it would have never happened without you. Ever. I'm ashamed that the idea never struck me, even with my father being on the hospital board," Draco said. Hermione smiled, and placed her hand on his arm.

"This," he said, indicating the new medical wing, "is amazing. And you are amazing," Draco said.

"Love, you are acting really weird," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled at that. "I suppose I am." He sighed. "I've never done this before. I'm not all that polished at it."

"Done what?" Hermione asked, but her breath caught when, at that moment Draco got down on one knee. "Draco..." she breathed, letting him take her left hand in his.

"Hermione, you are amazing. I still marvel that you chose me. But you did. And while we had a rocky beginning, being with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. You breathed life back into me, and I can't see myself ever being with anyone but you. I want you to be with me forever. So, will you be my wife?" he asked, pulling a box out of his pocket and flipping it open.

Inside was a gorgeous princess-cut solitaire that probably cost a whole year of her salary. "Draco..." she breathed again, tears stinging her eyes. "Yes," she finally said, knowing that life without Draco wasn't something she even wanted to think about. He smiled brightly, slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up to his feet. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her passionately.

They were pulled apart by a clearing of the throat behind them. "I see she said yes," Blaise smirked.

"I told you to stop freaking out," Theo added.

"Oh, we get to plan a wedding!" Ginny squealed. And Hermione and Draco just chuckled at their friends.

"Let's go announce it," Adrian said, motioning for Draco and Hermione to step inside.

"Now? Here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Blaise said, "they will never forgive you if they found out you got engaged at this event and didn't tell them. And you must always keep the hospital board happy."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed her friends to lead them inside. "Excuse me," Draco said, amplifying his voice. "Hermione and I have an announcement to make. I've just asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

There was a loud round of applause, and Hermione looked around the room, finally laying eyes on Harry. He nodded in her direction, smiling and winking at her, and she knew everything was okay. He pulled Olivia close and kissed her temple before moving toward them.

"Congratulations," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Take good care of her," Harry said, looking at Draco.

"I know, I know, or you will break my legs," Draco laughed. Harry just smiled and nodded.


	16. Fully Beta'd: An Author's Note

I've found an AMAZING Beta (**Rusty Weasley**) and am in the process of editing/updating all my stories. This one is now done and updated as of **9/28/2012**! If you've already read it, feel free to give it another look, if not, I hope you enjoy it now that it is polished!

Thanks for all your reviews and support! My readers are the best!

Krystle


End file.
